Demon's Magic
by Josiphii
Summary: Centuries after the punishment of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence) Chamber of Secrets, has now started!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Demon's Magic

**Summary:** Centuries after the punishment of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)

**A/N:** so many plot-bunnies in my head... They jump around and around, while I have no idea what to do with my other stories It's all a mess in my head.

**IMPORTANT: In the Dutch translation lots of names are changed, unfortunately (ex. Albus Dumbledore = Albus Perkamentus. Hermoine = Hermelien, Minerva McGonnagall= Minerva Anderling etc.) so forgive me for misspelling. I'll change mistakes as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p>It was raining. "As it always is, it's bloody England," cursed a dark-haired teen. He lifted his hoodie and looked upon a magnificent castle, one so big that it made the castle of Satan look like puppet house. The kid knew he was late, not that it would matter now. He was supposed to arrive at least two hours before the Sorting Ceremony would start - whatever that was did he not know - but he was late. About ten minutes after said ceremony to be precise. It has been a while since he could stretch his legs again, so he had taken a detour.<p>

He came across many interesting people and creatures - and sleeping places - so the trip took longer than it should have. He didn't look forward on going inside again, not after spending most of his life out - which wasn't his own choice, mind you.

Again, the teen took on a childish façade by cursing the weather and marched on. He followed some sort of road, from the station towards the castle, that lead around the lake. The other path appeared to take him right through said lake, making him believe there to, normally, be boats. Why use both a road and a boat trip though? The teen wondered this for a while, but shrugged it off no longer than four seconds after. These people were crazy, he realised. After all... A wizard had come for him, he was certain he was forgotten by then. But apparently one little boy had remembered him - one little boy - and he came back years later, asking for a favour after saving him. The teen enjoyed the walk, wobbly as the road was. It seemed to be used for carriages only. Lazy people they are as well. The boy knew that wizards couldn't do much, except the magic thing of course. They hardly walked anywhere! They all teleported, or "Apparition" was what they called it. He looked to his side when he saw something sneak by in the darkest forest he had ever seen. The creature smiled at the teen and waved, his childish face almost tomato-red in excitement. He waved back and the child seemed to glow in happiness, afterwards he galloped away ready to tell his parents of the encounter he had this evening. Surely, said parents would hold a feast that night. Again, came the teen across something... weird. A gigantic black dog - not caring about the rain - was guarding a small...hut...which windows showed light and smoke rose out, showing that the place inside would be pretty warm. The dog looked at him and barked approvingly - for as far as dog can - and lazily went back to his sleep - again, not minding the rain. Such a great guard, a sleeping one. "Whut is 't, Fang!? Yer saw 'e Flesh-Eating Slug? Damn beast never stay 'way." A giant, or gigantic man, stepped out the hut, startled by the barking, and petted the dog, which appeared to be his. He then noted the teen staring at him. He lifted his hand at the boy and howled: "'Ey there, mate! Yer late for the Ceremony! Get yer feet running faster!"

The teen shrugged and also shook his head. He was late, yeah, but the Ceremony wasn't worth watching, he thought. Why split the students up anyways? He could understand that is was because of the difference in talents, desires and capability, but stil. What were the names of the houses again? He forgot... The teen ignored the man - who had begun looking for Slugs - and walked on. No more creatures waved at him from the forest, but he knew he was being watched. Not the bad kind, though, more like anxious and excited. It was to be expected, he had some sort of reputation by now. He knocked on two large steel doors when he finally arrived there, and was almost immediately opened. An old woman stood before him and eyed him closely, then she gave extended her hand as a sign she wanted to shake his. He did as he was expected to and stepped inside, out of the rain. "So, you're finally here. Let's go in then, shall we?"

The teen nodded and he lowered the only recently lifted hoodie, revealing black hair, which had a faint tint of blue. The woman lifted her nose disapprovingly but only said: "You're not properly dressed," and disregarded the fact that he also didn't smell properly. She swung with her wand and made a towel appear, afterwards she gave him to the boy. "Not like I can do anything about it," he said revealing that his voice matched his young appearance, though the tone in them was far more experienced - older - than he looked.

"That'll be true," the woman said, after that introducing herself as Minerva McGonagall. The woman leaded him to another pair of grand doors opening them for him. The sound of the moving steel plates seemed to have interrupted a speech. Everyone turned to the door, the teachers sitting on the end of the room and the students on four long tables - all fashioned in a different colour. They inspected the sudden appearing of the teacher and –likely- a student. "Ah! There you have it! The subject I wanted to talk to you all about," the man standing on his speaker's desk pointed at the duo. Minerva stepped aside to show everyone that the headmaster was pointing at the boy and not her. "That is professor Okumura, your new teacher of the recently launched subject: Demonology!"

No one clapped. Everyone was too busy gossiping. It had to be a joke, right?

"But he's of the age of a student!" yelled a red-haired guy from the red table. "Very well noted, mister Weasly, but wrong. I'm sure you'll find out eventually when taking his lessons. Professor, would you come join me here and enlighten us about this new teaching?"

The teen, now introduced as professor Okumura, walked down towards the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The kid noticed the ceiling which showed the weather outside, he liked that instantly. He took the headmaster's place and stood before the crowd. "Good evening," he started. "My name's Rin Okumura and I'm going to be teaching you Demonology, which is originally a side track in Defence Against The Dark Arts. By making it an all own his own standing subject, you'll be able to learn more about the demonic-creature and ways to defeat and defend yourself against these."

"Like I want to know that!" snorted someone from the green table. Some people chuckled, while other signed in annoyance.

"Maybe you'd like the skill when a Demon would rip your face off? Or would you let it happen because it would be an improvement?"

People started to laugh at the joke, beginning to like the teacher. Rin, however, remained deadly serious. "Due to the introduction of this subject are students for the first and second year obligated to follow these lessons as a core class. For the years above it will be an elective, it is also possible to take this as an extra-curricular subject. Starting with the first years, and coming next ones, it will be a required subject for students, from the first year to the fifth year. Any questions?"

There were mumbles amongst everyone, but it didn't seem that one student would actually stand up. Just when Rin was to leave the desk someone said: "what's your age, professor?"

The teen turned around and let his head drop to his left side, like a curious cat. Then he smiled his pointy teeth visible, making him look like a bad kid planning mischief. "How rude, to ask the age of a lady." Leaving the students with more to gossip and wonder about, he went to the free spot on the teachers' dining table - next to a man with filthy black hair - that was made just for him while he was speaking. "The stage is all yours now, Albus," said the boy before seating himself. The principal shushed the students who, again, started mumbling when that young, new teacher had called THE professor Dumbledore by his given name like he was an acquaintance. "Now that all the boring, no offence professor Okumura," ("none taken" huffed the teen) " themes of this evening it's almost time for us to begin our feast! But first, Okumura Rin is male. I welcome you all to a new year learning to are heart's content. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" Albus then returned to his own seat.

"Amazing," said Rin, "better than everything I've ever heard."

The man next to him bowed over to the teen. "Excuse me? A habit?"

"What is?"

"Talking to yourself."

Rin chuckled without joy. "Yeah, one I developed over the years, unfortunately. I'm Rin Okumura, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Severus Snape, pleasure is mine. I'm the teacher Potions."

Rin was distracted by the huge amount of food that appeared in front of him. His empty stomach loudly demanded some and, as said part of him told him to do, he took large portions on his plate. After a couple bites – which landed painfully in his emptier than empty stomach – he again turned to Severus. "Is it difficult?"

He shrugged stiffly. "Not for those who think radically."

"Then I'll be damned." This time the teen laughed truthfully.

The Potion Teacher's mouth changed into something that could be associated with a grin. "How about Demonology? I must say I'm surprised about your youthful appearance for such a grim subject." Rin shook his head. "Hardly, I had a teacher of the age of fifteen and one who claimed to be eighteen. The elder teachers were terrible at their jobs and occasionally tried to kill me," he paused, letting it sink in, "the subject isn't that hard. It's a lot of memorizing and physical abilities. There are topics in which I'll learn students to tame demons and maybe have them as familiars. I'm sure that Poppy", revering to the Healer and Nurse of Hogwarts, "will be happy to have students know about the injuries done by demons and how to cure them, so I'll be teaching that as soon as possible. Some are cut out for it, others aren't. I certainly wasn't."

Severus seemed surprised. "Then why are you teaching it?"

"I had no feeling in it at all. I was terrible in everything, too. But I've studied for years and came to the conclusion that everything can be developed over time. I'm the one you want people to teach about demons, I have more experience than anyone. Who knows? Maybe I'll be a Potion Master after following some of your teachings." The man scoffed amused, then he questioned the age of the teen once more.

"I'm old…" said Rin. "And I forgot about time. I could calculate back, but I have no interest. Besides," he smiled devilishly, "when I say I'm sixteen people tend to give some privileges. I have both teen and elderly discounts."

"Could you give me at least a hint, then?"

"See Albus over there? I'm old enough to be his ancestor." Wine was stilled over the table when Severus lost what was in his mouth after the shock. He stared at the teen, seeing him in a new light. "Are you a Demon yourself? You look human."

Rin raised his hands in defeat and nodded. "Some Demons, mostly high-level ones, can possess humans and therefore look like them. I happen to be one of them. However, this body is mine. I don't possess it, I was born with it. Don't tell others I'm not human, though." The pale man looked confused. "Why tell me then?"

The Demon looked serious and Severus saw the slim pupils in his blue electric eyes . "I'm not a thief. I pay prices for things I take. I gave you my secret - well, part of it - in return for me knowing the "dark" part in your past. Secrets are safe in the mind of a Demon, is yours just as secure?"

"It is, easily." Rin nodded and smiled. He now concentrated on his own dish, having never been so happy to see Sukiyaki within the pile of dinner. He now even noticed the chopsticks next to the other cutlery. "I love that old man!"

All too soon came the end of the welcoming-party. After each student was gone came Albus looking for the teen. "Was it to your liking?"

"It was fantastic! I'm chock-full! Thanks, old man!" All teachers behind them looked disapproving, excluding Minerva and Severus, who seemed to cross each other's looks and both agreed that this matter wasn't important to them. Then Rin introduced himself again to every member of the staff.

"The name's Filius Flitwick, I'm the teacher Charms. Oh, how exciting to meet you, Rin," the small man seemed excited about everything, though. The Demon smiled and shook his hand. Next was Aurora Sinistra, teacher for Astronomy. The teacher for Herbology, Pomona Sprout. Later came Silvanus Kettleburn, an old lady teaching Care of Magical Creatures, who seemed very interested in the Demons Rin could tell her about. She was caught off by Septima Vector, teacher for Arithmancy. Only talking to the witch made the teen dizzy, happy he didn't need to follow her subject. Bathsheda Babbling, Professor for Ancient Runes, immediately said "_hajimemashite_" when Rin introduced himself. Bathseda told him that in search of translating new words she learned a couple of Ancient Japanese once. The Demon was shocked for a moment to hear his mother language, but terrified to notice that he hardly recognized it. Then a stuttering Quirinus Quirrell, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came to him, but didn't shook his hand. "P-pleased to m-meet you, R-Rin."

"Likewise…"

He then met the staff of the castle. Argus Filch, the Caretaker, a sadistic bastard, as how Rin labelled him. Irma Pince, the stern Librarian, Poppy Pomfrey, who he had met one month ago, and Rubius Hagrid, who seemed ashamed for mistaking Rin for a student. The Professor took away Rubius' worries and found himself liking the man. He looked like a fellow who he could have fun talking to, when he'd be able to understand his way of speaking.

Albus guided Rin to his own room, seeing as he had no idea how to find the way himself. He also gave the Demon a map, saying he'll need it. And he believed him. The Headmaster waited before entering the room and looked at the teen with sparkling eyes. "There's a little surprise inside. Well, I hope it's little now."

Rin raised his eyebrows as he opened the door.

_Rin! _

"No… that's not possible…" slowly a smile appeared on the Demon's face. "No _fucking_ way!" he screamed. He laughed at launched himself at the enormous mass of black filling the room.

_Rin… I'm back home…_

Rin almost cried of joy. "Kuro, I missed you so much…"

Albus dried his eyes and said goodbye. He stopped and turned right outside the door. "Don't forget, the bathrooms are exactly next door." The teen slammed the door close. "Shut up, old man! You stink worse than I do!"

Which was a lie, and they all knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tuntuntun! First chapter, halleluiah. Hope you liked it! Now that all the frickin' introductions are over, we can continue with the first lessons in the next chapter.

As you might have noticed, Rin acts different than normal is for him. But you'd be different too after hundreds of years.

Further chapters will explain how it is that Rin is teaching (I mean, it's weird, right!?) and what happened to him.

Did you guys get the "dark" thingy for Snape? If you do, don't spoil~! It will not be mentioned again in the near future anyways *shrugs it off*.

And I just had to include Kuro! I love him, okay?

Those Flesh-Eating Slugs keep ruining the cabbages of Hogwarts! Grrrrr! (I don't even like cabbages)

I searched up that shit of the lessons on Hogwarts, I did. Might be wrong though… Weird wizardly people and their weird schooling system.

Cya!

EDIT: *whispers* Ryuu no Yume, thank you for telling me about the flaws and grammar mistakes. As I said, I'm not a native speaker and make lots of these failures. I hope it's better now... AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's Magic **

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Summary**: 300 years after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)

**A/N:** 'Sup,

Missed me?  
>So many favorites and follows at one chapter! While writing this, I'm totally listening to Rin being beaten up by Amaimon in Mephyland!<p>

Flame on, flame off, flame on, flame off…

(The Netherlands have 12 medals on the Olympic Winter Games! That's more than we've ever had! Our last record was 11!)

**EDIT: **Rewritten the chapter, tell me about spots I missed.

_These lines are said by Kuro, by the way. _Think that's obvious... XD

* * *

><p><strong>September 2; Rin Okumura – His Room; 6:30 AM<br>**Something wet touched his forehead, it was cold and made a Demon shudder in his sleep. Rain, thought Rin, as he ignored it and rolled over, trying to get away from it.  
><em>Rin! You're getting late!<em>  
>"Late for what?" he grumbled. It's not like he needed to go anywhere, he was stuck. It made him think: how would he be spending this day? Will another traveler pass by? Most likely not, the village close by was long gone, or so he thought. He could reread that one book... Maybe memories the Latin names of some Goblins... All the things you'll do when you're bored. <em>Rin! Wake up! Now!<em> Kuro jumped up and down on his stomach, his claws going in and out to keep his grip. "K-Kuro! You're here? Wait..."  
><em>You'll miss your first day as a teacher, Rin!<em> the Cat Sith smiled. He was back to his small form, so he would almost go for a normal cat, save for his two tails and horns. "Oh yeah..." grumbled Rin. He got up, still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. The Demon talked to Kuro for hours, eventually folded his arms around his partner and they slept together. He sleepily looked over to his alarm clock. "I'm two hours too early! I could have stayed in bed!"  
><em>You smell, Rin! Go take a bath!<em>

Kuro had changed, but not by had become more worried about Rin and was very cautious, safe for that one moment of their reunion. But no one could blame the Cat Sith, he had lost his beloved humans, Shiro and almost Rin as well... Therefore had Kuro crowned himself to Rin's mother, even though his "child" said that he was more like a babysitter. Rin could cry tears of laughter because of it. He secretly loved the Car Sith to no end, so he was happy to have him back to his side. Kuro had - in their sleep - curled himself up as close as he could to Rin's stomach, contently purring until he fell asleep. The Demon, on the other hand, had put his tail around the small feline to protect him from non-existing danger. Rin realised - for the first time ever - that the feline was, indeed, older than himself. For Kuro was one-hundred-twenty-one years old when they first met.

"Fine..." Rin smiled silently. He stood up and walked towards his large closed. There was a some sort of rope or dress hanging in there, probably for him. He really hated it already. He just went in his own clothes. He followed Albus' instructions and went to the door next to his. On one side of the bathroom were stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets there is a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The pool-like bath is sunk into the ground and didn't reach above it. "Oh wow... This is gigantic... I could keep a Wadatsumi in this place!" he awed.  
>"Please don't," grumbled a voice. Rin was scared to death by the sudden appearance of another individual, forgetting it was a shared bathroom. "Over here," said the voice again. Rin turned around and faced himself. His reflection, that is.<br>"Oh, you talk?" asked the Demon, not surprised by anything anymore.  
>"Yeah," answered his reflection, who's mouth talked for his own words. "Don't know why they put me in the bathroom, though." Rin snickered. "Don't like it here?" The Mirror shrugged.<p>

Rin took a good look at himself. He wore his long black jacket, with long sleeves and cross bones as buttons. He chuckled in his mind when he remembered the moment he got it from Amaimon, saying that Rin needed a better style. It was warm, so he had kept it. It kind of grew on him. It was pretty long so it almost covered his legs. He wore his own black pants, which he had been wearing since he got them at True Cross. He hadn't cleansed either of them in ages, except for the moments he was washed away by the rain. Rin used the tab to let instant water along soap come out. He awed at this for a moment, making a mental note to bring Kuro with him once. "Is there somewhere I can wash this?" He pointed at his clothes.  
>"Teachers normally use Jinxes to do such, how about you?"<br>"I mostly do other stuff… I can't do cleaning with magic. I use normal - Muggle - ways." The Rin In The Mirror looked tired. "Then go wash it the bathtub along yourself? But I take you want it to be dry pretty fast, don't you? So you're a bit late now!"

"I'm able to get that done," mumbled the Demon as he undressed himself. He looked in the Mirror again and saw that said sneaky bastard didn't undress like he should, as a reflection. "You're worse than my second legal guardian." The Mirror shrugged. "Can't say I'm not. I don't get much action in here, after all."

"Pervert!" huffed Rin. He stepped in and nearly sunk. He grabbed the railing as fast as possible. No way! It's really that deep? He was a good swimmer, it's just that… He had to adjust again… "A Demon that can't swim? You're a fire kin?" He snapped out of it after hearing the Mirror. "Yeah…" breathed Rin, still shocked about the debt of the tub. He let himself loose and swam around a bit. His tail, free from the restricted area it had, came above the water surface like some sort of radar. He disliked getting his tail wet, but it had to be done if he wanted to stay here for a while. Mephisto always told him he needed to learn some manners, not that he ever succeeded in that. Rin knew he had to try even harder, especially now that Albus had given him a spot in Hogwarts, far from the reach of both Gehenna and the Vatican. Of course, all the Demons in the area knew where to find him. All other magical creatures as well, which was more natural than he originally thought. The Headmaster was risking his position and the respect he had, all for Rin. Who would allow their students to be taught by a Demon? Albus had told him that he could tell others about his lineages, students included. It didn't matter, he would be able to cover for it all.

A sly fox, he was.

He swam around for a little more, diving under as much as he could, and came out cleaner than he ever had been in his life. He threw his clothes in the water and washed them thoroughly, ignoring the gaze of the Mirror. He then put them on, still soaked. He lit himself on fire drying his clothes, hair and body at the same time. He looked five times paler and his hair ten times shinier. All the dirt was gone, out of his system.

"Holy shit! You're Satan!" screamed the Mirror. "I have seen the Demon God naked! I have seen the Demon God naked!"  
>"No! I'm Rin, his youngest son… Geez… We don't look that much alike, even!" He didn't mind telling the Mirror about his heritage, as he could tell it to where the teachers. The Demon continued with brushing his tail. He hated that too, but it needed to stay as flat and hidden as it could.<p>

"He had another one?" the Mirror seemed to find this amusing. Rin gave him a warning look, "don't think weird things like that!" He stood up, ready for his first day. "Do you have a name?" he randomly asked the Mirror. The Rin over there shook his head. "People find me too annoying. I get that, I'm a pervert." He admitted it! thought Demonology Teacher, he looked irritated. "So, you have none?" The Mirror laughed. "Nah,"

"Wanna have one?"  
>"You're going to name me?"<br>Rin snickered. "You'll get a name from the Son of Satan!" Silence. "Who you saw naked…."  
>"Deal!" said the Mirror as expected. The Demonology professor mentally rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment. "… Are you even male?"<br>"I'm in the male territory of the bathroom… I better be."  
>"Ah… yeah, that be true…" He thought one last time. "Want to be called Fukusei?" The Mirror rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about it. "Sure, I'm okay with everything really. Why that name, though?" Rin shrugged again and told him the meaning behind the name. Fukusei seemed very happy about it, saying it did indeed fit.<p>

The Demon left the bathroom feeling the nerves for his first teaching session come up.

**S****eptember 2; Rin Okumura – In Front Of The Formally "Disused Classroom" – Fourth Floor 8:58 AM**

**First Lesson; 3rd Years – Gryffindor and Slytherin  
><strong>

Rin knew his students were already inside, or late, waiting for him. He sighed. "Let's do this Kuro."  
><em>Yes! Let's go!<em>

The Professor opened the door, which opened easily, what you wouldn't expect form a room that hadn't been used for quite some time. The room fell quiet. "Morning, everyone," said Rin and he dropped the books he held on his desk. Kuro jumped on those and seated himself, inspecting the class. He turned around and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "First lesson for all of us, ne? Aren't we lucky!" Some mumbles where heard. He picked up the list of names and read all of them up, trying to remember which name belonged to which face. "Fred and George Weasly…" He snickered and looked to the two boys with red hair. "Twins, I assume?"

"Certainly! I'm Fred and-"  
>"I'm George!"<p>

Rin raised his eyebrow. He raised his nose, he noticed these two last night. The ones who were still singing after everyone had fallen silent. They really did look similar, he chuckled when he remembered how he had noted the difference between them. "No, it's the other way around," he concluded. This seemed to startle the twins.

"No one notices the difference between us!"  
>"Not even ma!"<br>"Not even ourselves! You must be a wizard!" The class laughed, or at least, the once with a red mark did. He had heard from Severus that Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't the best of friends and that he was "lucky" to have both at the same time for his first class.

After the last few names he started with the real lesson. "Seeing as this is the first time you'll be hearing about Demon on a more detailed way, I shall begin with some basic things. Put away those wands, to begin. You won't be needing them," the class let out a long wine, "and grab your pencils." He draw two mirrors on the chalkboard. Rin pointed at one of them. "This is the world we live in. Earth, as you might call it. The universe where humans live is called: 'Assiah'." He pointed to the one facing the mirror now dubbed as 'Assiah'. "This is the universe where Demons come from, 'Gehenna'. Demons can cross the border between these world by possessing live creatures, dead ones or objects in Assiah. Up until now, however, has no human set a foot on Gehenna, and returned alive."  
>He cleaned the board and started explaining the difference in ranks.<br>"For starters we have the "Lower Class" level Demons, these are mostly harmless to not dangerous. Some of these will be able to injure you, but not too badly. A class higher will be the "Middle Class", these are dangerous. Don't pick a fight with them until you've received proper training. Defeating them can be hard, but not too difficult. At highest we have the "High Class", don't even try to engage these. You'll die for sure with the experience you now have."

"Professor?"  
>"Yes, uhmm, Michael Lump, was it?"<br>"Yeah, have you ever fought against a Higher Class?" The class tensed up after hearing that question, they seemed to want an interesting battle description.  
>"I have. I walked away from it with almost all my organs crushed. Not funny," he said to the twins who were laughing in their hands, thinking it was a joke. He added a little smile, though. Rin was sure that the Weasly brothers noticed that he overreacted, so that the students wouldn't come up with weird ideas.<br>"These are the main three ranks. Easy, right?" The students laughed silently, maybe Demonology isn't all that difficult.  
>"But there is more," continued Rin. "Demons that are technically above High Class." The class grumbled. Taking notes is so boring.<p>

He again turned to the board to write down one thing. He erased his earlier notes and wrote the greatest threat one could imagine on said board. 'Satan'.  
>Shivers ran through the Gryffindors and Slytherins when they noted it down as well. Then, a Slytherin raised his hand. "Professor, Satan is a figure in religion. I don't believe in such."<p>

"This, has nothing to do with religion. Whether you believe in God, Buddha, Allah or other, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell you what you should believe - no one has the right to, mind you - I'm simply telling you about facts. Satan exists, we know that because this Demon has possessed many over the years and because other Demons have confirmed his existents." The boy seemed to be content about the answer and noted what had been said. Rin continued: "Satan is the God of Gehenna. He is the most powerful Demon that ever existed and has ruled his species since the beginning of time. And though I said that he had possessed people, he hadn't. Satan is the only Demon that cannot cross the border between the two worlds, because his powers are simply too great for Assiah to withstand. No human is strong enough to survive being his host for long. If Satan should finds his perfect host, the world would be destroyed." The silence that followed was one of anticipation. They were impressed, surprised and scared to know that something big like that was right under their noses.  
>Rin had drawn some lines under his father's name. "Satan has children, the Baal. Also known as the Eight Demon Kings. Lucifer, his eldest, King of Light. His kin, or Demons associated with Lucifer are, for example, the Seraphim. These are Demons seemingly made of a blinding light. They are able to transmit the voices of messengers and even to explode to damage the target.<br>Satan's second child is Samael, King of Time. A Phantom Train is an example for a Demon that's associated with him. Phantom Trains are also called "man-eating" trains, they are Mid-Level Demons that possess trains. They "eat" their passengers by trapping them inside, which in turn, starves them to death and turns them into ghosts. They have the ability to travel between Gehenna and Assiah. "

He took a break to let the students write down. He patted Kuro and he purred contently, approving the way Rin was teaching. After a little longer he continued on.

"Ghost, must like those in Hogwarts, are also a specimen of Demon. They are associated with Azazel, the King of Spirits, alongside Mayuko. She was a Spirit that haunted the girls' bathroom where I was stationed. But that's another story. We still have Astaroth, the King of Rot. His kin are: Coal Tar, Naberius, Ghouls and the Impure Family.

Then, my favourite, Amaimon, King of Earth. Famous kin of his are: Goblin, Golem, Snowman, Dökkálfr, Bariyon and Naga. Egyn, King of Water. His kin are The Leaper, Kraken, Naiads and Wadatsumi.

The Peg Lantern and Salamander are associated with Iblis, King of Fire.

And finally there's Beëzlebub, King of Insects, with the Chuchi as example.

Those are the now known Eight Demon Kings. However, there is a Ninth One. No one has classified Satan's Ninth Son in any kingdom. It is said that he possesses the same power Satan wields, the Blue Flames. Seeing as people don't have much information on him yet, he is called the Heir. Heir to the God of Gehenna... Got all that?"

A female Gryffindor raised her hand. "You said "my favourite" when mentioning the Demon King of Earth. Have you met him?"

"I have." The class gasped. "I have personally met Lucifer, Samael, Astaroth and Amaimon. So, four of the nine. Pretty impressive, if I say so myself. Amaimon is my favourite because he didn't beat me up as badly as the others did. Well, Astaroth didn't actually touch me or even got near me, but I still disliked his host."

"You fought against him, Professor?" asked Fred, his brother continued: "That's bloody brilliant!"

"I did and as you can see, I'm alive. I've encountered him four times and won the last one. The ones before were lost by me terribly."

"Hmp, so those Demon Kings aren't that much of a big deal," whispered a Slytherin to his neighbour. No one heard it, but of course Rin did. He coughed. "Marcus, would you refrain from insulting me in such manner? Don't underestimate the Eight Demon Kings, child."

Marcus Termin turned red, shocked that he was heard and looked the other way. He seemed to be embarrassed to be called "child" who was presumably only two years older.

George raised his hand again. "Professor, what about the Heir? Do you know about his whereabouts? Is he alive?"

"Alive and well. And yes, I'm aware of where he is currently located. Not that I told and will tell anyone."

Hanile raised her hand. "Why not? Shouldn't he be exterminated then?"

"Absolutely not!" said the Demon. "No Demon should be 'exterminated' for being alive. The Heir has done no crime against humanity whatsoever up until now, which is also a reason for why there's hardly any information. The other reason is that the Vatican think he's dead."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I hate them, that's why. If anyone is going to kill the Heir it will be me, and no one else."

That being said they left him alone.

"I'm not only going to tell you about defending and defeating Demons, but also about summoning, taming and maybe keep one as a pet."

"Ew! Who would want a Demon as a pet?" screamed Mythre from Gryffindor.

"Who would want you as a girlfriend?" asked Fred.

"Certainly not me," added George.

"Just kidding."

"I'm single."

Rin laughed. He pointed at Kuro, who noticed that it was his time to shine. He stood up and curled his back. The Cat Sith showed his teeth then licking his fur, content with the looks and stares he got. "Show off," accused Rin.

_I'm having more attention than you do now, though! I'm winning!_

"This is Kuro, he's a Cat Sith, Cat Sídhe or Cait Sith. A Demon that possesses cats. You might have noticed he was one by his two tails and horns. These particular Demons are attracted to warmth. He's a Mid-to-High-Class and-"

"Cute!" exclaimed the girls. "I didn't think Demons could be cute!"

_See! I got more fans than you do! Now give me catnip!_

"He says 'thank you'."

"You can talk to him, Professor?" asked Lee.

"I can, it is possible to communicated with some Middle and Higher Class Demons when they are your familiar. However, you'll need some talent to be able to do such. You're either born with it, or not. I'm not that good at it myself, I can't summon Kuro whenever I want. He accepted me and follows me around as my familiar. I'm really grateful for that."

Kuro meowed and walked to Rin giving him his paw, gaining lots of "d'aww's" from the students.

"When will we start with familiars?"

"As soon as possible, probably next week already. I first want to kick in with the necessary information. Demons may be helpful, friends and companions. Maybe for life! But don't forget that they can plant doubts in your heart and make you do things you don't want to. Demons are different from humans, they are above us. They are stronger, both mentally and physically."

With that, some more warnings and the great satisfaction of giving others homework – learning the names of the Demon Kings and their kin, and memorise their abilities – he ended his first lesson. Dismissing the class – after avoiding questions about his age – he dropped himself on his chair. He looked at the far end of the room, seeing that it was covered with curtains. Rin sighed, he wished Albus wouldn't put that kind of objects here. But it wasn't like he listened to the Demon, not anymore. He didn't anymore after he got that beard.

"You did great, Kuro."

_You too, Rin._

...

_… Rin? _

"Yeah?"

_Now get me catnip, yes? _

* * *

><p><strong>* EDIT: IMPORTANT: * <strong>

**Even though I try to reply to every review you guys give me I feel like I need to answer this question in ****particular,**

**because, well,**

**I expect to be getting it alot.**

Question: "Where are Yukio and the rest?" (sort of XD)

Answer: **To put bluntly, they are dead. I know, I know. As said, the punishment of Rin (which I will go in detail about; but to start: it's similar to the one of the "fiend" in "Juniper's Knot"... poor Rin...) took place ages ago. Humans don't survive that long. *SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA* I'm aware of the fact that Yukio is beginning to show signs of being a demon, but I don't buy that. Yukio's powers (if he were to have them) weren't sealed like Rin's were, therefore: shouldn't it be shown earlier? Other possibility: that Yukio is slowly getting possessed by a demon (maybe Satan) but if that were to happen there are two scenarios: **

**1. Yukio will be killed by Satan**

**2. He'll be saved and remain human. **

**I don't believe that those who've been possessed remain a demon after being saved. (Look at Nehaus and Konekomaru). (and I need to, well, make them look like major assholes for the plot, so I apologise for that in advance. The plot also demands they're dead, so... yeah ;-;) So, that's why... I ****apologise to all the Yuki-(&co.)lovers, but they won't appear in this fanfic (maybe in flashbacks). **

**But Hey~! Mephisto and Amaimon may appear ^o^**

*** END OF EDIT * **

**Well I did it. With lots of grammar issues, I know. Please notify me when and where there is.**

**(be gentle with me ;-; I'm not likely to have such good wifi for a while and I really wanted to update this) **

**You guys know what's under the curtains? Well I do~! (Adûhhhhhhh) **

**CYAAAAA~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(tun-tun-tuuuun)**

**Summary: centuries after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)**

**A/N: Rubeus. R-ub-eus. R-eus. Reus = Dutch word for giant. Education sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 2; Rin Okumura – His Room; 8:30 PM<strong>

"You want my help with what?" asked Rin disbelieving. "Whatever that has possessed your brain, Albus! Are you insane?"

The Headmaster looked at him with a small smile. "I might be, who knows? But this place is saver than any other, you know that." Rin stood up and walked around in his room. He completely ignored the annoyed "nyan" Kuro let out when he passed him. "Maybe it's safe, which I doubt. Here it isn't being guarded for twenty-four-seven. There, it is. Honestly!" He paused. "You're worse than I was at your age," he joked. The wizard chuckled. He had explained to Rin about his little plan. Guarding the frickin' Philosophers' Stone, as the Demon called it. Here, at Hogwarts. It's true that the Stone was almost stolen in Gringotts, but still. That man was crazy. Again, Rin shook his head. "You're not going to bring back that Stone to that bank of yours, are you... But is this why you asked me to come here?"

"No! Please, don't get the wrong idea... I wanted you out of there, to help. I'm sorry. It came out wrong, both cases aren't related."

Rin raised his hands, not showing that he felt relieved. "Relax, I didn't mean it. But, Albus, you sure about this?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Someone attempted to steal it, and that person was powerful enough to get it as well." He looked up, the Demon let out an unamused sigh and smiled. "That Voldemort guy?"  
>"Presumably."<br>"There are easier ways to gain immortality-"  
>"He just wants a body of his own."<p>

"Just? So he is already immortal."  
>Albus shook his head, more violently than a man his age should do. "No, not like you. For human standards, he is close." Rin nodded, he understood. Albus had yet to explain the reason why the Dark Wizard was 'immortal' but he had a good grasp of what it was. Centuries of reading paid off. Also, Mephisto's way of picking the right books helped a lot. Amaimon usually gave him books like 'how to make candy - for dummies'... "Now... Where do I need to help?"<p>

Albus still smiled, like he had expected that Rin would do the job no matter what. "I want you to help me set up traps and barriers for whoever tries to get close to it."  
>Rin nodded. "A Demon, I suppose. High Class?"<br>Albus looked mischievous. "A low- to mid-class, if you'd please."

The Demon let out a confused sound. "Huh? I thought you wanted to guard the frickin' thing! If you want to keep it save from getting stolen you need a High Class."

The almighty Headmaster shook his head. "I have more barriers set up, and it's not supposed to be impossible to beat."  
>"What is it you're getting at, Albus... You'll turn into a Demon."<p>

He laughed. "No, but this is absolutely necessary. Trust me."

"Sure… sure… It's not like my situation can get any worse. Do you, in exchange for my help, care to explain the mirror in my classroom?" Albus was quiet for a moment, then continued to explain about the Mirror of Erised. Rin looked confused. "Ones again, this plan of yours is weird. Here I thought you want to help the students here, but you do so by doing something dangerous. You truly are becoming a Demon, maybe I need to hit your head…"

Albus stood from the sofa he was sitting on and got himself ready to leave. He asked one last time to the Demon: "What do you see, when you look in the Mirror?"  
>The Heir answered: "Socks, but even prettier than yours."<p>

**September 3; Rin Okumura – Great Hall; 7:30 AM**

He was exhausted as he stumbled towards the teachers' table. Stupid Mirror, grunted Rin in his head. He had been way too curious about it and actually researched the thing the entire night! And now… he had lost all interest. It wasn't that big of a deal, after all. Still, Albus' plan was pretty smart. The Demon yawned.  
>"Professor!"<br>He looked behind. The Weasly twins…  
>" 'Sup, Fred, George." Rin nodded to each, ditching his manners in the early morning.<br>"We have a question," they stated, "about summoning Demons."  
>"Don't tell me…" began the Demon and he brought his hand towards his head. "You tried it?"<br>"…No…"  
>"For fucks sake!" the Professor hit them in their stomachs. "You're lucky that other teachers are here too, I could kill you two!" he growled.<br>"We're sorry!" Rin couldn't believe that this would have happened, he knew these guys were stupid, but still! Why would they already get a book with summoning techniques, anyways? Who came up with that? He took a good look at them, but they didn't seem hurt – besides their pained expression from the stomp they got. "So you succeeded?"  
>George looked at his brother and came to the conclusion that the teacher wasn't that angry anymore. "I failed, Fred succeeded."<br>"What was it?"  
>"That's what we were going to ask… professor…"<br>Rin nodded. "You already got rid of it?"  
>"… That was our second question."<br>The Demon chuckled. They must have panicked when it actually worked and not read for further instructions. So they did it this morning, he concluded, when everyone else was out of their shared bedroom. "Show me."  
>Then the boys proceeded into leading him outside the castle and towards the Whomping Willow. "The Demon escaped and stayed near this tree."<br>"He escaped?"  
>"Yeah… Can you get him, professor? We messed up, we know!"<br>Demons weren't really supposed to 'escape' after being summoned. The Heir looked at the Willow and began to understand the situation. He walked as close by as he could, without being hit. He lowered himself as so that he sat on his heels. "_Come here now, little one. They can do their mischief on their own. Come. Introduce yourself._"  
>"Professor?"<br>"Abyssal," said Rin. "I speak a little. Honestly, I'm the teacher Demonology. I should be able to communicate with Demons at least a bit!"  
>Then they heard a small growl. The Demon crawled away from the Willow and went closer to the Heir, who had addressed him. Some small grunts came out as he tried to answer. The creature looked humanoid, but way smaller and skinnier. He had wings that were connected to him arms and small horns on his head. He had a relatively big nose, but it was flat. The colour of his skin was a dark grey. He had a long, thin tail with a fluffy end.<br>Much like my own, thought Rin. In the end he looked kind of cute, for a Demon. It was still ugly, though. "Congratulations!" said the Son of Satan as he picked the creature up and tickled it on his belly. "You summoned an Imp."  
>The twins were at a loss of words, looking at how easily their teacher was handling the Demon. Then: "what's an Imp?"<br>"A Demon that resembles a fairy. In the history they were even thought to be the same creatures. Later they associated an Imp with evil and a fairy with good. They are both pretty fond of pranks and jokes." He tickled the creature again, gaining another high-pitched screech. "These guys aren't all that evil, just disobedient and pranksters. Imps are pretty lonely creatures and often look for others to socialise with, but they are always pushed away due to their, well, hideous appearance. He 'escaped' to help you guys with setting up some sort of trap here, am I right?"

The boys nodded, too amazed to realise that they admitted it in front of a teacher.  
>"And I summoned it…" said Fred in awe. "I'm awesome…"<br>"Yes," smiled Rin. His smile, however, predicted hard times. "Two 'awesome' boys with a month detention and each twenty points taken from Gryffindor!" cooed the Demon happily.  
>"What?" screamed George.<br>"Why?" exclaimed Fred.  
>"You summoned a Demon," the Heir continued to coo, "even though I said not to. You could have gotten yourself possessed, killed or worse: obliterated."<br>"So we get punished for escaping death?"  
>"Yes!" smiled Rin.<p>

Then he was silent for a while. He sighed. "Good job… For summoning an Imp. I suggest to keep him with you for a week. This demon possesses wood, creating with that his body like this. It's not per se a direct danger to humans, so take care of it. Name it-" the Professor checked. "- him or something."  
>This exited them as they looked at each other with identical smiles. "But," continued Rin. "I don't want it out of your dorm! He's your responsibility. By the end of the week I want you to bring him with you to my lesson, so I can take a closer look at it and see if you did well. Also, Fred, do you still have the summoning paper you used?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Tear it to make the Demon go away. In case something happens."<br>"Oh…" said Fred. George hit himself on the forehead. Rin handed the Imp to the twins. "Don't forget, each night at 6 PM in my classroom, for the whole month. Don't forget to eat before coming."

"Yes, professor…"

**September 6; Rin Okumura – In Front Of The Formally "Disused Classroom" – Fourth Floor;**  
><strong>11:00 AM; 1st Years – Gryffindor and Slytherin<strong>

"Best professor,  
>I saw the Weasly boys mess with the Willow. They said I should call you for explanation. Please visit when you have time.<br>Rubeus Hagird,  
>Caretaker, Hogwarts"<p>

It was Friday, and the first day he could actually check on that tree. He had replied that he'd come somewhere this week. He had been busy with the whole 'teaching' business, and the punishment of the twins. The Demon smiled as he remembered the two hours they sat with a Barrion on their laps. He looked at the last class he'd be teaching today. "Lucky me," said Rin. "Again these two… I really enjoyed teaching Ravenclaw, why can't I have them again?" Kuro laid on his desk and purred at Rin's patting. _It's how it goes. Besides, it's only twice a week. I heard Severus has Gryffindor and Slytherin four times a week, so cheer up._  
>"Well, yes, you're right…" The Potion master had been sharing some meals with the Demon and even though their personalities were completely different they got along just fine. "I used to be so much different than I'm now… I'm sorry Kuro…"<br>_Rin! I never thought that –_ Then the next class entered. For some reason they looked miserable. _We're not done yet, Rin… But I'll let it slide because you have to focus. Kick their asses!_  
>The Heir chuckled. He hadn't meant to mention that, so he was happy that his familiar ditched the subject. "Still a good morning to you all," began Rin. He grunted and stood up. "First lesson for Demonology, yes? The lasts of them all." No response. "What lesson did you have before this?"<br>"Potions," said a boy with light blonde hair.  
>"Ah," said the Demon. He picked up the names of this class and read them all. This time from down to up, he was bored after all. He smiled in his head when he read 'Weasly, Ron' and silently wished they wouldn't be as much of a pain as his brothers. Then, for some reason, Slytherin started to chuckle when he read 'Potter, Harry'.<p>

"Did I mispronounce it? My accent?" he asked the raven haired boy.  
>"No," he said. He looked angry as if he was daring Rin to say anything. Something was off. The Slytherin students continued to sniffle when he tried to continue. Being quickly pissed off as he was he walked towards the chalkboard. He held his nails on it and scratched them down, creating the most horrible sound imaginable.<p>

"Pay attention!" he yelled. "It's the end of the week for me too, don't get on my bad side!" Silence. "Good. Feathers and papers in the ready? Let's go." He told them the same he told the third years, in less detail. They didn't need to know the Demon Kings' kin yet. Other than some interruptions and perfect answers from Hermoine Granger nothing interesting happened. "Don't you guys dare summoning a Demon… I'll kill you."

Thanks to his superior hearing could Rin hear reactions from everyone. Then came Ron. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not going to kill anyone… But he's a Demon himself, or so Fred and George say. Apparently he's merciless."  
>"Yeah," said Harry, "he used Demons on them for their detention, too. And he's annoyed so quickly… Really, are we gonna be okay?"<br>"Of course! He's totally wicked!"  
>That did wonders for his mood, as one could imagine. Draco raised his hand. "Professor, you still haven't answered the question about your age!"<br>"Am I supposed to? I prefer to be an enigma…"  
>"And what about your relationship with the Headmaster? Father says that no one calls him by his given name, except those who've worked for him for a long time."<br>"Well, Draco, me and Albus are lovers."  
>"… What?"<br>"You heard me." The class let out confused sounds. "Now, on to the homework."

**September 6; Rin Okumura – Hagrid's Hut; 1:13 PM**

"Thanks-a-lot for the help, prof. Yer a good guy. Dun be too hard on d'boys, though, they' good kids." Rin took a sip from the way too strong tea as he sat of a nice couch-like chair. "Probably," he replied. The Willow seemed to be just fine as it was, it was just that Rubeus was worried. The caretaker had apologized, but it didn't matter to the Demon. He didn't have much to do than correcting homework, and he still had the weekend to do that.  
>" t'Is good to see ye a bit more relaxed, prof, ya seemed so tensed when ya arrived."<br>"I was," sighed Rin. "I'm inexperienced and everything is new to me. It's okay to call me 'Rin' by the way… I call you Rubeus as well, so it seems fair."  
>The man seemed to appreciate that. He seemed to remember something as he pointed towards the Demon. "I haven't seen yer wand yet, Rin… You dun carry 't around?"<br>"Nah, I don't have one. I'm no wizard, if you're still not sure."  
>"Yer a muggle?" asked the gigantic man.<br>"And you're a half-giant. I ask you not to tell others, please."  
>The man was silent for a while, shocked to hear that news from the new guy. "… Sure… Oh!" some knocking was heard. "I expected company!"<br>So Rin stood up and readied himself to leave. To his surprise it was Ron and Harry to enter.  
>"Afternoon!" greeted Rin. "And bye-bye!"<br>"Oh! Professor! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
>"Doing my job, kid, don't forget your homework both of you." He shook Rubeus' hand and went outside. He turned around and said on a last-minute notice: "have a nice weekend, Ron, Harry, Rubeus."<p>

I certainly will, he thought, looking at the forest. It was time to explore.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit shorter. And no interesting development (YOU BET YER ASS THERE'S SOME DEVELOPMENT! THE INFO IN THIS CHAPPY IS CRUCIAL! REMEMBER WELL!)<strong>

**Again... grammar mistakes... I know...**

**Here it isssss, sorry I'm late replying to everyoneeeee!**

**I have wifi issusesss~!**

**Sooo... holiday's over, ne? Well, f*ck...**

**Some things in the story were added to give people an idea of on what part we are with the book.**

**To say: the first week just ended.**

**And Rin's gonna explore the forest... Who's he gonna run into? Well, I know.**

**Fred has a familiaaarrr~ XD**


	4. Insanity

**Chapter 4 **

**"Insanity"**

**Summary: centuries after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)**

**A/N: **

**1. Texts like this _text_ are thoughts. The difference between these and Kuro's speech will be the "_Kuro's words_". Sorry for confusion. **

**2. Grogan Stump is officially a human, but I changed him into a centaur. **

**3. In addition to above: I'm aware of the fact that centaurs usually have no surname, please bear with me on this one. **

**4. In this chapter, time may seem confusing. Please look at the bold "time-person-place" notification for clearing up said confusion. **

**5. The reason why I keep on writing "Demon" with a capital "D" is because in the HP-universe they write everything with a capital letter. I originally prefer writing it with a "d" but, ah well. **

**6. GUYS! Quote: "Albus also harboured romantic feelings for the other boy, but regretted his relationship with Grindelwald later in life." - Albus' Wikipage. New respect for that man! (Ｔ^Ｔ)ゞ **

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS! **

**Some parts in this chapter may be a bit bloody and gore will be hinted. There is also a slight mention of self-harm and attempt suicide. These are very slight, but still a warning.**

**Please bear in mind that this warning WILL NOT be repeated in further chapters. Now you know that subjects like this can be mentioned.**

**Thank you m( _ _ )m **

**FROM NOW ON I'LL DO MY RESPONSES HERE :3 (excuse me if I forgot some, you can ask the question again anytime ^^ ) **

**WhiteHaze:**

**Q:** Just wondering, what happen to Kurikara? Does Rin still have it? Or did something happen to it? A: It's gone. When he was captured they brought it away. Due to the fact that in the first few years Rin burned uncontrollably it can be said that it was destroyed. Rin must have learned how to coop with it. Mia: Q: oh i love this! rin and kuro are absolutely wonderful! i actually enjoy the long introduction to demonology! now, where is yukio? and everyone else? i fear that they are no longer alive, as rin has gotten so much older. looking forward to the next instalment! thanks for your hard work!

**A:** Thank you so much! ^/^ Even though I'm being a lazy muggle at the moment… And yeah, they died. I'll go in more detail in my chapters, but yeah, they're dead.

**Driit-chan **

**Q:** I like it. Keep going you are doing it great . Also I wanna know... What happened to Yukio? He is a half-demon like Rin and *SPOILERS if you haven't read the manga* is starting to show signs of demonic powers. I hope you can answer (: . P.D: Sorry if the english is bad it's not my first language c:

**A:** Kyaaah~ Thanks a lot! And yup! I follow the manga like a loyal stalker ^^ It's my favourite after all. And I noticed as well, but honestly I can't believe Yukio to become a demon. It'd be such a dick to Rin, truth be told. He had to be sealed and all that, while Yukio walks around being like: "erhmagawd mah eyes, imma demon, shizzzz". Ignore the above thingy XD I'm just pissed off at Yukio lately. It's more like a childish "no, only Rin may be a demon" reason why I don't include Yukio's powers. So in my story, Yukio is full human. Or was… 'cuz he's dead now and all that…

**Special thanks to Ryuu no Yume for making my day and reminding me that I have to learn for my English test coming up! I hope I'll continue making you interested for my further chapters! **

**And thank you, all my reviewers, followers and favourites! I LOVE YOU! Like… Really… I wanna have yo babies ^w^ **

**Jkjk XD**

**Let's continue with the story! (about time….)**

* * *

><p><strong>12- August - 1899 ; Albus Dumbledore (Age 18) ; Abandoned Farm <strong>

* * *

><p><em>It really is bigger than one would think...<em> thought a lone teen as he looked upon something that once a large building represented. Yes, time had not been kind to this place. "The home of the Heir..." mumbled he. "Finally!" Albus walked slowly, looked around and took out his wand. He passed large plants and unattended flowerbeds. This place used to be beautiful... Then the grass stopped, from that point on no more life grew on the land. It was dead. The Demon's presence did this? Albus got exited, surely this trip would be worth his time. He stepped inside. "Lumos," he said, but he kept his voice down. With the new found light could the teen look in the rooms for more details and clues on the Demon's location. He walked around in the crumbling building, careful to not make mistakes in his steps. Then he saw it... Fire, blue fire! He rushed to the room in the centre of the building, which appeared to have been a living-room. Albus was so excited that he almost started to smile. But then his jaw dropped. Whatever creature that was there... It was not what he expected it to be... Far from it…

"Come... Child, step closer to the light... That wand... doesn't... let me get a good... look at you..."

A teenager? No, a child! He was younger than Albus? Was that the Demon? The Heir of the throne of Gehenna? The Son of Satan... "I... am all that... Come forward... Albus... Dumbledore..." He gulped at that. The Demon knew his name!

"... So you're it then. The Heir?"

It began to laugh... It laughed like madness did not have a definition before the Son of Satan had made its appearance. No dictionary could describe this insanity... Demons were not bound by mere vocabulary. It spoke again, and just like the times before did it seem like the words were causing him great discomfort. Like it was hurting him to talk. His speech reminded him of a snake's hiss, like the household he was supposed to detest so much. "Yes... And you... have been looking for me..." Albus grinned. He had noticed. The circle around the Demon, on the floor, was what kept it sealed. It could not move, so he was safe. Feeling reassured he stepped forward and let himself be looked at by the creature. Now that he was removed from the annoying slight sunshine in his eyes could he, too, take a better look at the almighty Demon in front of him.

It looked horrible.

It had wounds all over itself, his hair too long, nails too long... Teeth... too long for even a carnivore... It eyes were intense. An extreme shade of blue that did not exist in any picture nor painting. Its pupils were slimmer than a cat's in clear daylight, slightly red around them. Its bones sticking out his sides- could be seen through his clothes, even. Said clothes were dirty, torn and bloody. He wore a, once, white shirt and black pants with chains on the sides. Like a rebellious teenager would wear. Scars and open wounds on his neck showed attempts to take away his time, by his own bloodied claws. This Demon did not only define madness, but suffering as well. Its body was pierced by three large spears, impaling it to the ground. The blue fire in front of it burned on nothing and did not seem to serve a purpose. Too shocked to speak was Albus quiet. He had disturbed something bad, hadn't he? He shouldn't have done this to begin with! What was he doing here in the first place? The Demon narrowed its eyes and looked at Albus uninterestedly. "That's all...?"

No! He needed to get himself together! _Come on, Albus!_ he thought. _Remember why you came here! This will help you reach your goal!_ Determined again did he take even more steps ahead and looked down on the creature with cockiness and false superiority.

"So then, Demon. Finally have I found you. Book after book after book... You caused me some trouble." The Demon's expression did not change, it still looked at his with the eyes of a dead fish.

"Stupid... To search for something... you'll never reach..."

"But, boy, did I reach you!" Albus snickered. "So, oh mighty Heir, why still hanging around here?" "

You seemed to have... deluded... yourself..." It paused. It was obvious it had wanted to say more but couldn't.

"You sure are pathetic!" laughed Albus. _Wait... What was I doing? Did I... just... offend the Demon? Idiot! What's wrong with me? What stupid shit would do that?_ "You still haven't managed to escape? You're not Satan's Son at all!" _... Quiet... Shut up... What was I saying? I need to stop! Do I wish to be killed?_ The Demon's eyes closed further. "Is that so... What more... mortal...?"

"More? You want to be ridiculed? Well, don't mind if I do!"

_Stop... Stop right now! Someone! Sew my mouth shut!_

"A Prince they call you, but I guess that, too, was a lie. No servant would leave a Prince!" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What's going on... I don't know... Why can't I be quiet? I know I need to be, but my mouth won't stop!_ "In the books they say that it took a hundred men to take you here. True or false? I bet you're just a substitute doll to replace the shame they had for not capturing the real Demon!"

Now a small smile appeared on the damaged face. "You bet... What more... do... you bet... on?"

"Ha!" _No! Shut up! Don't make a deal! I know this! Why? Why?_

"I bet that I can -" _... No..._ "escape this place -" _Am I... seriously... going to replace him in there? Why?_ "way faster than- No! Wait! I don't bet anything!"

Suddenly Albus' own voice mastered the one controlling his mind. Did he... overcome it? What had happened?

"... Such disappointment... " The eyes of the Heir closed. It seemed to collapse further into the spears, making new blood spill out.

Terrible...

"... I was... so close..."

"Hey!" Albus leaped forward but quickly came to a stop. What? Had he always been that close near the circle? Just one more step and he'd been in there! The Demon did not open its eyes anymore. It laid on his bed of torture, half in the air and a useless bloodied arm hanging, fingertips reaching the ground.

"You're dead?"

"... Am I...?"

"You're immortal."

"... Am I really...?"

"Don't play dumb..."

"... Why reconfirm truth...?"

This Demon... It truly was a powerful one. Even in this weakened state did it possess Albus good enough for him to almost give himself to the Demon. Just a bit more and the Heir would have been free again. His magic didn't work, and he was sure that he had tried to use it. He looked at the Demon once more. Was it out of strength? It did look like it.

"I need you to answer some questions." The Heir didn't move, nor did it reply. Albus tried a couple times more, but it soon deemed futile. It didn't seem likely that the Heir would speak to him today again. He checked the sun and decided it was time for him to make his leave. And so, the first day after meeting the Demon came to an end. Albus left.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6 – Present Time - ; Okumura Rin; Forbidden Forest<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked by the cabin, not minding about the eyes of curious children following him. Rin entered the forest feeling the most free he'd been since last sunday. He looked around, excitement building up inside him. He began to ran, laughing silently and jumping over branches and rocks. "Who's he, father?" A small voice carried by the wind make Rin stop in his moment of insanity, more in a happy way than anger. Surprised he settled at the top of a tree and listened to the words, that were obviously about him. "The future master of the dark ones, child, the stars foretold, go on and greet him."<p>

"... I'm scared..."

Centaurs, weren't they? And his arrival was foretold in the stars? The Demon chuckled and jumped down, landing in front of the huge creatures. Even though one of them was a child, he still reached above Rin. The Centaur yelped and hid behind his father. He laughed at his son and stepped forward, he bowed before the Heir of Gehenna. Rin waved his hands in order to stop him. "I'm nowhere near the position for being bowed for. Can't say I mind, though," he joked. He held out his hand. "Rin. What's your name?" The Centaur was tall, tanned and looked quite handsome. His son seemed to have inherited the same appearance, Rin noticed this when he came over quietly. "Grogan Stump. And this is my son, Fallend. We greet you into our forest, fellow 'Beast'." The Demon nodded. "I have heard of you, Grogan. You protected your brethren's pride by labelling yourself as 'Beast' instead of 'Being', correct?" The man hit his chest with his fist. "I shall never allow my people to be on pair with vampires and hags! At the very least, we are on pair with humans, if not superior."

"Humans don't like that idea," said Rin. "Demons have tried dealing with the same problem once. Unfortunately, did we never achieved anything, for there are fools among my kind."

"Yes, same for us. Fools, who let their rage take over and slaughter without boundaries, ruin so much more for their own people than they realise." Rin nodded. He then looked at Fallend. He held out his hand for him, too. "Rin," he spoke again. Shocked by suddenly being pulled in at the conversation did he freeze for a while, then he shook Rin's hand. "Fallend Stump, son of Grogan 'Protector of Pride' Stump."

"Your father is a good man, honour him well, Fallend. It's a good meeting, Grogan, but if you'd please allow me to take my leave..." The centaur lowered his head. "As you wish, dark one. May our paths cross ones more, for your intentions with this forest is pure. I'd ask to not bring humans in these parts, we loathe them and our arrows are sharp." Rin bowed slightly to them both, then he ran off.

He did not particular mind, talking to centaurs, but they always brought above the most polite side of him. He'd start talking in such a way that even made him confused. Rin sighed and stopped running, he had reached a lake.

_It's muddy..._ thought Rin. _But I shouldn't be picky, now._ The Demon sat down, took off his shoes and threw them away. He lowered his feet, slightly hurt from all the running and jumping, in the cooling water, while he still tried to ignore the mud.

Then he heard some growling. Wolves.

Rin lied down and relaxed. The wolves in the Forbidden Forest were special. They were descended from two werewolves mating during a full moon, so they possessed more strength than average wolves. And, hopefully, a bit more brains.

He closed his eyes. Yes, he felt far more at home here than at the castle... He had truly thrown away his humanity, hadn't he? _I must look like a pig to you now, Yukio..._ the Demon breathed calmly, but opened his eyes and looked at the sky - which was hardly visible due to the trees - in distress. He gulped at his brother's name. _Hehe, I became everything you said I shouldn't be... I wonder, did you have kids? Did you become a Paladin? Heck, did you get married? Or did you die by the hands of a Demon? How did the lives of Shiemi, Bon, Koneko, Shima, Izumo and Paku go? Did Shura end up getting married to? I bet Angel became a loner... But I can only guess... Thanks to you, Yukio... I just hope, that this wasn't what you wished for to happen..._ He blinked. Again. Again. Then he stood up. Running was better after all, so he did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>13- August – 1899 ; Albus Dumbledore; Abandoned Farm <strong>

* * *

><p>He returned. And he took precautions this time. Gellert told him about a muggle defence against Demons. "It might not be useful, but you'll hold your own," he had said. Of course would Albus hold his own! When hadn't he? The defence mechanism was nothing more than a piece of paper. It did have a very complex circle drawn in it, but it didn't seem very powerful. He doubted it as well, but luckily there was still the bigger seal that was put around the Heir. He drew a copy of it and had shown it to his friend. Gellert had been surprised, saying that he'd never seen it before. For the both of them, that was quite unusual. To Albus' explanation to almost being possessed did he respond in joy. So he was the Demon they were looking for after all! Now they could finally fulfil their dreams. Or so they thought. The question of the Demon would help them remained. It was obvious what it wanted, freedom, but neither of them could give it. The Heir would become a danger to all of the wizards, seeing as they concluded that magic had little to no effect to the creature. Albus took a deep breath and slowly walked in again. He'd play on safe, so he announced his presence to the Demon in advance. No responds came, however. That was fine, at least did it not intend to send Albus away, yet. The sight was, again, horrible. But this time was the Demon clearly awake, watching Albus with a sharp and clear vision. This shocked him. What a turn-around! It was nearer to death than life yesterday!<p>

"Albus! Humour me with your presence again today. Tell me stories of ruling, stories of love and chaos. Implant the picture of the current world into me! Let me see human despair."

It was definitely different! It talked without trouble, no breathing problems. Even though his lungs were still pierced, no less than yesterday, he talked like he was alive and kicking.

"Oh human, so fragile in flesh, so weak in bones and mind. Why are you hesitating now?"

"You seem far better than last time we met, great Heir."

"I got to feed for the first in a long time, after all…"

This time did Albus notice. A corpse lying next to the Demon. He nearly screamed. It was a little boy!

No older than seven years old, yet way too aware of the cruelness this place harboured. His eyes were spread open, crying blood, while his mouth was torn away. The true colour of his hair was no longer visible under the hardened blood. The remaining of his corpse was covered in burns, the parts that were missing ended up in the Demon's stomach without a doubt.

"Such a beast like way…"

"It's what I am. The Department labelled Demons as such, no? 'Beasts' are what we are."

"Why?"

"I was hungry and the boy foolish. It's nature, Albus, but why would you care? He was but a mere muggle…"

"…"

It laughed. "Such simple creatures humans are!" Then he went quiet. "I was one of you one day… Just as weak, if not weaker, just as simple and mindless. I prefer that instead my current form. How much do you wish to be human, Albus? You don't want that at all, do you? You want power. More than anything. To rule, to be superior. You earned it, you say, you have been the best of the best, after all. You and Gellert, a couple of brilliant wizards."

Albus looked nervous. How did the Demon know about Gellert? Did he sell him out? Not that it matters, it would find out about him anyways. "… Why did you not use him as a replacement?"

"Replacement?"

"Like what you tried with me…"

"You thought I'd make you a replacement for me?" Silence. "You truly are cocky! Like I'd use you, or that boy. No, you would have been food. Nothing more. No one can just 'replace' me. You're far from powerful enough. Maybe when you're older… Come back then, child," honed the Demon.

"Not without answers!"

"So you actually came to me with a reason? Very well, speak."

"… You were right. We want power to rule. Wizards have been hiding for far too long! For too long have we protected the muggles and their filthy blood, but for what reason? They can't do anything right! They start wars as regularly as rain that falls down, eating away the life of the very ground we protected for them. They burned us without reason, blamed us for nature and human disasters. They shouldn't be allowed to rule the top! It should be the wizards. Us, who have been discriminated for centuries, wizards are the most powerful and magnificent creatures. We possess knowledge and greatness no other species knows. We – I – wish for your strength! Grand us the powers of Gehenna, let the Demons join our struggle. We will renew the name of all Demons, too! We will make them accepted in the world. So, for the sake of surviving, for the sake of freeing us from those powerless ants, help us in our revolution!"

Again, silence. The Heir looked at Albus without any change of expression. It was amused, interested and excited. "You're doing this because your sister is ruined, aren't you?"

"What?" exclaimed the wizard. Of all the answers the Prince of Gehenna could have given… He knew that as well?

"Your poor father, died in a prison. Your poor mother, died by an accident. Your poor brother, having to look up to a monster like yourself…"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with that!"

"It doesn't? Tell me, oh wizard, Albus Dumbledore, why else would you destroy the 'muggles'." The Demon pointed at the boy. His arm was pierced and couldn't move, but his wrist seemed to be able to more in an impossible angle, creating a horrible cracking sound. "See? A muggle corpse. It's ugly, isn't it? But you wouldn't look any prettier. Maybe you harbour more power than this boy, but your organs, your insides, your blood, meat, bones… It's all the same. Why would you destroy your own kin, Albus. Why would you, Albus? For something as simple as hate? Pathetic, Albus. You and Gellert. You're not worth of the Demons. Leave."

And so did the Prince cast away the wizard. He would see him again, however. Being older, but not wiser. Asking the Demon for help once more, but this time in desperation. Once again, would the Demon refuse his pleads. But the third time did he not reject Albus. For them he would get what he desired most. But for now did the Demon look at the dead boy next to him. "… I could have been you… So desperate to protect… But none came back for you, no one. So you were hated too? At least you made a statement to that boy. He might realise his dreams are foolish, now. What do you say?" The dead don't speak. So neither did the boy. It still looked at the Heir with eyes pleading for his life. Until it all burned away… No matter what kind of a monster Rin now was, he still couldn't cope with guild.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6 – Present Time - ; Okumura Rin; Forbidden Forest<strong>

* * *

><p>It was burning… Everything around him was. Magnificent blue flames burned all in its path. The Demon laughed as he danced around. Freedom was the best after all! And even though his powers were on pair with that of a Demon Kings he was able to use it freely. Because he had a human body, a vessel that could resist his own powers. Oh, how they despised him for it. This was the best, without thinking anything, just showing to the world who he was. "That's me…" said Rin in his native tongue. "I'm Okumura Rin, youngest son of Satan, youngest of all the Demon Kings. The Heir to the throne. The only Demon capable of living in Assiah without human cooperation." He laughed. Jumping and turning around in the flames that became so familiar with him. To think he feared them, once. Now he couldn't live without them, not lose these flames would mean losing who he was. He had no ties left in Assiah, none but his last contract. He hit the three with his leg, kicking it down instantly. He wouldn't get in a fight with the centaurs about this, this was his territory now. These flames marked it without problem, burning and scaring away the little creatures who thought to stand a change. Rin didn't think the centaurs would mind, he'd keep himself from harming anything besides this part of the forest. The Demon burst out in flames once more, feeling the life in himself burn in happiness. "How long will our contract go, human? And for how long will you live with it?" he continued.<p>

"Have you gone mad, your Highness?"

Rin stopped and looked at the intruder.

"Don't just go walking in my parts now, Albus. You'll die, child!" He switched back to English, disappointment filling his guts.

"I thought you'd regained a bit of humanity again, Rin… How pitiful, let's return to the castle."

"No way! I'm still playing around," screeched the Demon as he jumped on a survived tree. "Go chase your blue birds, child! I'm here chasing mine." Albus pulled out his wand. A terrifying pose, if one would know what power it held. In some other eyes it would look like a stick in the hands of an old man. To Rin, it was neither. Lost in his own insanity he saw someone his own age offering to play. His pupils became slits and his tail flipped out. He had learned to keep it safe and hidden, but forgot in his heat of excitement. The black limp was waving in flashy movements like a cat's looking at his pray. "Rin, let's quit this. You said that you preferred the human life over a Demon's. Stop this, you'll burn down the whole forest."

"No way! And why do you care? It's not your forest, after all. This part is mine now, so let me do what I want." Then. "You want to play?"

Albus lowered his wand. "What?"

"Play… You want to play! Yay!" a childish chuckle came out when Rin pointed at the man. _I guess I do resemble Amaimon a bit… Well, he was in his rebellious age, and so am I now. Yes, that's right… I should be around the same age as Amaimon was back then… How time flies._ Just when Rin was about to jump down and clash with the old man, his mind seemed to return. He looked around and sighed. "I had too much fun for today, Albus… Fine, I'll come." He landed next to Albus and went ahead. "Sheesh, I can't just go out like this." He cracked his neck. "Do you think I resemble Amaimon as well?"

Albus' sparkles in his eyes returned and he smiled. "Hardly. You're no sweet tooth."

"Guess so."

"Got a lot of work this weekend?"

"...No..."

* * *

><p><strong>September 9; Okumura Rin; Demonology Classroom – Fourth Floor; First Lesson Of The Week – 3rd Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Be quiet already! Leave the Imp!" Rin hit his desk with a loud protest of the wood. He regretted to let the newly summoned Demon of Fred appear in his class. The class calmed down quite a bit after seeing their professor's desk. Did it just... crack? After hitting it? They nearly ran towards their tables, leaving the Weasly Twin alone in the middle of the room. They were too busy playing with their Imp to care, which annoyed Rin 'till no end. He opened his drawer and took out his favourite tool in this. He whipped it down on the table next to where the twins were standing. A yelp was heard from the poor Gryffindor that was sitting there. "Give me the Imp, sit down."<p>

"Yes, professor!"

The Imp looked good, it seemed to be taken care for in the right way. "Did you guys name him?"

"Ah! Yes, we did. His name's Pipkol."

The class began to laugh. The Imp, sensing that he was being ridiculed screeched in anger. Rin patted him so that he would calm down. "Why Pipkol?"

"He chose it himself, yaknow," huffed Fred. "We wanted to name him something cooler, but he really wanted it himself."

"Like he did it himself, dumbass!" hissed a Slytherin. The Heir walked over and gave him a small whack on his head. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of a Demon. Who'd he make clear that he wanted to be called Pipkol?"

George answered. "It was the first sound he made, and each time we tried giving him a name he'd scream 'pipkol' again." The professor blinked and then began to laugh hysterically. He sat the Imp down on the boys' table and went to his own desk. He smiled at Kuro, who purred at his friend's good mood. "That sounds like an Imp, alright! I approve of the name, it fits."

"Pipkol!" screeched the small Demon as he clawed over to Fred like an oversized baby. "Pipkol!" he screeched again. The girls whispered amongst each other. "If it wasn't that ugly, you'd almost say it's cute!"

"Well then! Let's start my lecture about Imps. Later I will tell you all about Taming. I've decided I'd let the third years do that, instead of later," he stopped and let the class cheer in excitement before making them shut up again. "Alright. About Imps. They are low – to – mid – class. A Demon that resembles a fairy. In the beginning people even thought they were the same creatures, seeing as they both like pranks and mischief. Imps are pretty lonely creatures and try to socialise all the time. They get pushed away due to their hideous appearance, however. Imps possess a little magic. Usually they use it to make things float, fall down or break spontaneously."

"Yeah," sighed George.

"We noticed," said Fred.

"Even though you might be their Tamer, they might not always listen. You'll have to bond with your Demon, without putting yourself at risk. Which is one of the most difficult skills to possess. Speaking of possession, Imps don't do that. They simply can't, much like other low-class. They are one of the weakest Demons and-"

A Slytherin began to laugh. "So the Weasleys summoned a very weak one, hmm? Bet I can do better."

"Oh, shut up, Rick. You can't summon a Demon at all," said Rin bluntly. "To summon a Demon takes talent and large mental control. I can tell already that you're not fit to be a Tamer. Don't go around basing people's skill on their power." He looked at Pipkol and spoke in Abyssal: "Could you do something for me?" He titled his head, to show that he listened. "Can you show some of your magic?" Pipkol screeched and flew up. In the air he curled into a ball and his form began to glow.

"Uhm, professor?"

"Rest assured! I asked him to show us some of his talents, is all."

The Imp's eyes opened and were glowing pure red, suddenly all the candles that provided the lights in the room turned off and the light coming out of the room seemed to fade as well. Then it was completely dark. Voices began to sound everywhere, whispering soft non-understandable words. Mist moved around in the room and soft burning lights danced in an eerie matter. Then it all faded and the light return. The Imp yawned and landed on Fred's head, falling asleep instantly. "Thank you," mouthed Rin to the tired Pipkol. "Pipkol," mumbled the creature and then went silent.

After that display did no one ever comment on Pipkol's skills again. In fact, he now lived like a god in the Gryffindor household for scaring the Slytherins so.

"Well, then Kuro. How was your weekend now? I didn't see you at all," asked Rin after the class left, they felt terrible because they had a lot of homework to do for their next lesson to begin the Taming subject. He sat up from his comfy lying position. "_I went around to explore. I found no Demon within the grounds either, like you. I feel a bit lonely. I kinda like Pipkol, though, so I might make him my servant_," joked Kuro. "_I noticed the burned part in the forest, Rin. Are you okay?_"

"Yes, I am. I've been stuck for a long time and now that I can walk around again… I have lost it a bit… But you'll help me, right?" Rin smiled.

"_Of course! Always! How about we start with running every night? To get rid of your restlessness? And how about we go hunting for deer in the forest, too? You know, like all the sportive guys who fish. Catch them and then release them._"

"I have a lot of work to do, you know." But Rin was smiling. Kuro was amazing. He was so glad he still had him in Assiah. "And how about that one Demon we need to arrange? Don't you think Albus is being weird?"

"_I don't know him as well as you do, yet. And I suggest a very imposing low-class. Like Pipkol. Someone to scare the shit outta intruders, but not as powerful, like Albus wants_."

"Sounds good. I'll go look around in some books. Filius gave me another book. It was one of the thick ones he uses to stand on while teaching," laughed Rin. He gave one more glance at the curtain covering the Mirror. Really, Albus was up to something again. Weird kid. Then the door opened again and the Demon prepared himself for another lecture. _Yukio, your job is tough!_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, but I made it longer: see? **

**So forgive me :3**

**From here on now I'll focus more around the HP plot~! Look forward to it ^o^**

**Pipkol reminds me of a pokémon o.O **

**^ I did not come up with the name. I found it on a forum from Demon Names or something...**

**Anywayss, cyaa~! **


	5. The White Naga

**Hi**

**I'm not dead! I was just sleepin' is all! **

**Haha! No… I'm dead… **

**RESPONCES: **

**ichigo-lover-1412 : **

I absolutely love childish out off control rin!  
>I really can't wait for the next chapter!<p>

**Me:** Thank you! I really appreciate that! I was wondering if I'd go for a Dark!Rin or a mix of Amaimon and all… I really like this, so it'll probably stick like this. HOWEVER! You can expect some Dark!Rin in the future ;)

**Ryuu no Yume**:

I really loved the insane-Rin parts :D Great job this chapter. Honestly, I'm liking the fact that still the Golden Trio aren't the main characters (from what I can see) and instead the twins are.

Update soon!

Ryuu

P.s Maybe the flashbacks could be in italics? I don't know, but I see that a lot so I was just wondering.

**Me: **First of all, I just love you :3 Thank you for your continuous support for my story! And yeah, I just love seeing people insane and all. And the reason why I don't bring up those three is because I harbor a hatred towards Harry… His attitude just angers me! And George and Fred are closer to the age Rin was when imprisoned. So it'd be logical for him to be more hanging around them rather than the eleven year-old students.

And I thought about doing that, but my flashbacks are pretty long, so that might be annoying to read after a while. Also, I already to thoughts in italics, so it might come confusing and all. So I'll stick with this, hope you can agree with me :3

**Kazaru13: **

Dang no wonder Rin is kinda insane! Loved this chapter and how this story is moving along, cant wait for more!

**Me: **Yup yup, I figured that's what would happen to anyone, so to Rin as well (I feel like a sadist XD) Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it! I hope not to disappoint you with this chapter!

**Guest**:

Great

**Me: **No, small. *puts on sunglasses* *explosion in the back* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Music-chan loves anime: **

Its love at first read!

**Me: **To me… it's love at first sight. Let's kiss. … … … sorry XD

I'm happy you like my story! I hope you'll stick around!

**Lottiekoda**:

Heya, great story you've got going here! Yeah, Rin is oc. But hey, he has been alive for freakin centuries. I still think he has a bit of cannon Rin's mischievousness, yet so much older. I really like the exploration into Rin's sanity/humanity, and how he finds help through Kuro (one of his last ties to his human time). I also and captivated by the flashbacks, and am dieing to know more about his past! I like it in small doses though, too many flashbacks really slow the plot. Looking forward to the hp plot being more prevalent, but I also like how Harry and co are not Rin's main and only concern. Lots of cross overs make the crossed main character be waaay close with Harry, but Rin is so much older and different. I love the focus on Fred and George. Thanks for writing this fic, I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

**Me: **Yup, Rin's a little OC, but I plan on bringing his mischievousness back little by little, when he's trusting the peeps a bit more. Yeah, Kuro will stick with Rin forever! (I can say with 100% honestly that I will NOT kill off Kuro! I WILL NOT! HE'S IMMUNE TO EVERYTHING! ) And you thought the exact same thing about the flashbacks as me. I wasn't planning on doing more of those anytime soon. The next one will probably appear in the third year (with Remus and all) so you'll be seeing lots and lots of HP plot now! LOOOOOL everyone likes that the Golden Trio aren't included that much! They are going to appear, though, because they pretty much ARE the plot. But I want to get Rin to punish them, like: I'm going to let Rin catch them during their night-walks, ho-ho-ho :3

**Guest: **

I want more please

**Me: **I'll never make more. *puts on sunglasses* *explosion in the back* YEAAAAAAAAAAAA- *cough cough* Just kidding! Here's your chappy and your cookie :3

**Guest**:

There definetly aren't enough insane fin fanfics-Nyasa. Am I right, or am I right-nya? X3

**Me: **You're so right-nya! :3

**selena1234 **

I am calling that mirror Kagami. End of story.

Just like I named Harry's snake in my one story Hebi.

Mua. Ha. Ha.

**Me: **What's wrong with Fukusei? D; Besides, when you say "Kagami" I see a tall, angry looking basketball player (._.) Harry has a snake in your story? Interesting… OMG I KNOW WHAT KIND OF DEMON IS GOING TO GUARD THE STONE NOW! A GIANT WHITE NAGA :D

**I love you guys ;3 **

**Thank you all! **

**Alright, I've seen lots of fics where the author discusses things with the characters in the intro… Wanna try, Rin? **

**Rin: No! Fuck off! I've got students to teach! **

**(._.)**

* * *

><p><strong>September 13; Okumura Rin – Third Floor Corridor – 0:12 AM <strong>

"I get that we're supposed to deliver the Demon ourselves… But why do we have to wait for back-up?" grunted Rin, as he sat down on the ground, annoyed by the drooling three headed dog. Kuro sat by the door, as far away from the dog as possible, and looked very happy that Rin felt uncomfortable. "_Maybe Albus thinks we'll die!_"

"Na-ah! There's no way he'd think that. Maybe the other teachers do. Albus said there were more people involved, right?" Kuro nodded "_True. And they don't know what we are. To reduce the amount of suspicion they want people to guard us, no?_"

"That," said Rin, "or Albus thinks I'll go bitch-ass insane and steal the stone myself."  
>"<em>Albus is not stupid. He knows you'd have no use for the stone, anyways<em>."

"True," replied Rin. He looked up at the creature that Hagrid apparently called 'Fluffy'.

"Well… You are pretty fluffy… It's not that bad of a name I guess."

"_With your naming skills, I bet you'd like 'Fluffy'._"

"Shut up! My naming skills are amazing!"

The Demon huffed amused. "_I'd sit next to you, but then I'd get wet._" Rin held out his arms, covered in drool, and wiggled with his fingers as if to grab his companion. "Don't be like that! Come here, we'll play!"

"_No! Rin, that's dirty! But I do wanna play! Wanna go outside after this?_"

"I'd love to," Rin yawned, "but I'm exhausted… I stay up late every day, I'll start sleeping during my own classes if I don't watch out!" Kuro sighed and laid down. "_It's because you give people too much detention. I bet you forgot that meant you had to stay up as well._"

"Why you gotta be so mean," sang the professor as he patted Fluffly on his paw. He then tilted his head to the side. "Do you hear footsteps too?"

"_Yeah. You think it's back-up finally arriving?_"

"Nope. Back-up doesn't run like that. Besides, they sound way too light to be coming from adults."

"_Shall we kidnap them? And eat them for stew? They're not allowed to be out at night anyways!_" purred Kuro. Rin shook his head. "We can't eat students." The Cait Sith's purring continued, laughing at his own joke of eating students. The footsteps, were coming closer and closer. It seemed like they would actually come this way.

"Alohomora!" hissed a voice and the door burst open. This silenced the two immediately, seeing as they didn't expect to have students entering the forbidden floor. The four rule-breakers whispered to each other and looked relieved, their hair sticking out everywhere. Fluffy didn't seem to like the new presence and began to growl, to which the four students panicked and pushed the door back open. Rin dashed forward, grabbing two of them.

The other two stopped when they noticed their companions were gone. "Professor Okumura!" they yelled in sync.

"Why, hello there, Ron, Neville . Mind closing the door? Now," he added when the boys stood frozen in place. Fluffy began to bark and growl even louder. "_Won't you shut up, stupid dog? They're not here to take your territory! Imbecile._"

Rin looked at his familiar. "Didn't know you actually disliked dogs so much!"

"_They are inferior to my species!_"

Then: "Students out of bed! Students out of bed down the Charms Corridor!"

"Peeves" noted Rin and Kuro at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

The conversation outside continued and a new voice was added. The voice came from Argus Filch: "Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'," taunted the poltergeist.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?'"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

The caretaker sighed in defeat. "All right — please."

"Nothing! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

Silence, but then the two Demons began to hiccup in their laughter.

Rin calmed down and looked back at the four trouble-makers, and noticed that Hermione Granger was already pleading to not be expelled. Rin saw that he had actually grabbed a hold of her and Harry pretty hard and released them. "You know you're on the forbidden floor, right? You know you're going to be expelled, right?" The Demon wasn't actually going to expel them, but the students didn't know that. Neville went terribly pale at that and looked like he was about to faint.

"I have nothing to do with this, sir! They forced me to come with them!" yelled Hermione, as she pointed to Ron and Harry.

"That's not true! You came with us on your own!"

Rin touched his forehead. "Everyone, shut up. Listen," he pointed at the three-headed dog behind him. Fluffy was pouting at Kuro, like he did something bad. "This creature would have killed you all in three different ways before you all could have screamed 'help'. Do you now know why some places are called 'forbidden'?"

"Why is there such a creature here anyways?" said Harry. He looked at Rin as if he dared the professor to expel them. The Demon felt annoyance to this. Who did the little brat think he was?

"Mind your manners," he breathed to him, "and this creature is mine," he lied with ease. "Albus allowed me to keep him here for a while."

"Why here?" huffed Harry, accepting the challenge with all his might.

"Mind your manners, brat!" said Rin. "Quit being annoying! You're getting punishment as it is, don't push your luck with me! This dog is mine, and I was allowed to keep him here. What's so difficult about that?"

"Why do you have a three-headed dog?"

"Why do you sneak around during the night?" he returned. "You understand I can't just see past this. And to enter the third floor to boot it."

"Will we be expelled?" asked Ron with a little voice. This made the Demon calm down a little, he showed his carnivore teeth in a sadistic smile. "No, no you won't. Detention, all of you, until Halloween. You'll join your brothers on my list, Ron, they'll tell you how cruel I can be."

Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, tears already in her eyes. "One good thing… I won't notify the other teachers. And I'll allow you to do homework during detention, for as far as you'll be able to." This successfully calmed down the girl a bit. Rin did feel a bit sorry for her, for all of them actually. They must have had a reason to go out during the night. But reason or not, he was a teacher now.

"Kuro, escort them to the Gryffindor tower."

"_I'm on it!_"

Rin shooed the three kids away and sat back down, now having only Fluffy to accompany him during his wait. Said dog was still pouting.

"You're really pathetic if you let yourself being spoken like that to you by a cat, you know?"

**September 13; Kuro – Third Floor Corridor – 0:34 AM **

Why did he have to baby-sit them, anyway? They knew their ways back better than he did.

"Do you believe that it was his dog?" The Scar-Guy asked his friends. Kuro didn't remember his name, none of them, so he made up some names. Rin always knew who he meant, so why bother?

"Does it matter? I'm grateful he didn't expel us!" said the Paranoid-Girl.

"I don't buy it at all. Besides," continued Scar-Guy, "he already has this cat, so why would he have a dog? This cat really seemed to hate the creature, too!"

_Am I 'the cat' now? I'm so telling Rin! They can't just call me 'cat'! I'm a Cait Sith! _

"True that… But why else would it be there? And it did seem to listen to professor Okumura," mumbled Paranoid-Girl.

"Fred and George told me that he's great around beasts. He has helped them with Pipkol all the time, and even kept him under control during their lessons! And we all know how out-off-control that little bastard truly is," noted Red-Boy.

_And Pipkol is an 'out-off-control bastard'? These guys have no respect for Demons at all! I shall scold Rin about it._

"Are you two really that stupid?" snapped Paranoid-Girl suddenly. "Did you see where the dog was standing on?"

"The floor?"

"No! On a hatch. It's obvious it's guarding something."

This made Kuro look up. The Red-Boy and Dumb-Boy didn't seem to get it, but the Scar-Guy had a shine in his eyes. Like he understood something. _I definitely have to tell Rin now!_

**September 13; Okumura Rin – Third Floor Corridor – 0:36 AM **

Just two minutes later after he send Kuro off came his back-up. It was Severus only. "I though more would be coming?"

"Minerva was, until Filch stopped her. He said that Gryffindor students were sneaking around and that she needed to deal with it. She went looking for the students."

Rin sighed. "Well, let's get going. It's late already and I'm tired."

"I hear you." Severus pulled out a harp from under his coat.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Music to calm the beast down," he answered.

"… Do you see a not calm beast?"

"…" He put the harp back. "So it can also be tamed by another beast, how fitting."

Rin huffed and pretended to be offended. "Or maybe he smelled you and passed out?"

Severus ignored him and opened the hatch. He pulled out his wand and lit it on fire. "There's a plant under here that will catch our fall, but it'll try to strangle you when you're down there. Fire will stop it. Here you go-"

"Nah, I'm fine," said Rin and he jumped down. Wind screeched passed him as he fell into the abyss, but like Severus said, he landed softly. And was he attacked by branches. He let out his blue flames for the first time since that forest, but his previous clouded mind didn't return with it. Rin jumped out of the way, so that Severus would, too, land softly. So he did, softly and not gracefully. The Demon held his hand in front of his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

They went through all the rooms. Severus then stopped. "You're a Demon, right?"

"Yeah, I told ya."

"Then your sense of smell must be amazing."

"It is…"

"You're going to hate the next room." The Potion Master seemed to have some sort of sadistic shimmering in his eyes as he opened the door.

_That bastard! _yelled Rin in his mind. The smell entered the Demon's nose like a bulldozer. The smell was horrid and if it wasn't for Severus warning Rin, he'd be knocked out. Still, he hardly realized that they were being attacked by a troll. Severus took, quickly and effortlessly, care of it and dragged the Demon with him out of the room. Rin lowered himself on the cold floor and held his nose closed. His eyes were rolled back and his breath was forced. The Demon felt faint and nauseous.

"You really do have a strong nose. At least we know what to do were we to be attacked by a great group of Demons."

"… How awful of you… But it won't work a second time, I'm already accustomed to it. The time that humans overpower us isn't here, yet."

"Will we ever?"

"Don't know. But I'll live to see it."

Finally they entered the room before the one which was Albus'. "This is your room, Rin."

He looked around and saw that it was pretty big. He went to the very end of the room and drew a circle with calk on the wall. The Demon filled it with the right symbols and took a step back. "Devour the eight Princesses, slay the Serpent… Heh, just kidding," he said. He then continued with the actual mantra and summoned a gigantic white Naga. But just as he suspected, he wasn't that good as a Tamer after all, did the Demon not like being summoned that much. Rin knew he could just show his flames of, but he didn't want to risk a freaking out Severus. So he put his hands together in a sign. "Gyachi-gyachi gabichi yanju-yanju tachibana sowaka!" The Demon calmed down a bit and laid down. It looked at Rin with sad eyes. "On gyachi-gyachi gabichi yanju-yanju…" he continued.

The Naga closed his eyes and went still. "I'm sorry…" mumbled the Heir. "It'll be for only a year… Then you can go back to your children… I'm sorry…"

"And this is…"

"A Naga. It's a Demon snake. You like snakes, right?"  
>"Stereotype. I quite frankly hate them."<p>

"Ah. I like them. They remind me of my teacher."  
>"He liked snakes?"<br>"I guess, she always attacked me with them." Then he turned around. "We can leave now, right? I wanna sleep!"

**September 13; Okumura Rin – Great Hall – 7:28 AM **

"Food..." Rin laid his head down, ready to kill for whatever that could fill his stomach. Quirinus passed by the Demon and wished him a good morning. The Heir returned it in a grumble and sat up straight again. He gathered some of the food in front of him and laid it on his plate. He choose for simple bread and began to butter it.

"W-where's your usual c-companion, R-Rin?"

The dark-haired teen looked up. "Kuro didn't come home last night, must have wanted to explore."

Quirinus seemed satisfied with that answer and continued on his way. Rin did too but began to wonder. Where did Kuro actually go?

To say that he was worried was an understatement. He hated the feeling to be alone. He hated it. Honestly, what was his familiar thinking?

He then noticed a group of Slytherin standing at the Gryffindor table. That in particular wasn't all that weird, but seeing as it were those two houses… This could mean trouble.

Rin could hear the silent mumbles of a beginning argument and walked towards the group.

"Morning," he said. He noticed that it was Draco and his friends that were standing in front of Harry and Ron. The scarred boy seemed to hold onto a broom-shaped package.

"Professor! Potter has a broom!"

Rin sighed. "Yeah, I can see that. But Harry also is an exception for this rule, apparently. He's allowed to have one."

Draco looked like his eyes would pop out. Harry and Ron seemed to really like that. "It's a Nimbus 2000, and I actually have Draco to thank for it." The Demon sensed great hostility between these two, and he didn't like it one bit. He smiled at Draco. "That's nice of you, Draco, I'll bet Harry is very grateful. Right, Harry?" he looked at the boy with the same huge smile. This startled the boy a bit as he grumbled a "yeah, sure". Rin clapped in his hands and grabbed an amazing tasty looking piece of bread of the Gryffindor table. He took a quick bite and then said in a happy tone: "Class will start in an hour! I bet all of you are extremely excited to see your broom, so eat fast and return in time. Draco, Vincent, Gregory, go and do the same. I've seen that Slytherin got tons of food left… I'm jealous… I've finished mine already…"

Draco looked a bit happier after the Professor's words towards Harry. "You can have some from our table," he said.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'll become fat, and Kuro will hate me. Talk to you guys later!" and he left.

But seriously now… Where was Kuro?

* * *

><p><strong>And so the search for Kuro begins. Hint: he's in the kitchen and totally forgot he had something important to tell. <strong>

**Well... I'm back? **

**Sorta... **

**I 'll try and be quicker okay! DON'T PUSH ME D: **

**Thanks for your continuous support and please review ;) **

**NEXT UP! HALLOWEEN :D**

**And also a little scene about Neville's, Hemoine's, Ron's and Harry's detention. **

**OMAKE: **

"Professor? What is this?"  
>"That is a Demonic Pumpkin, for Halloween."<p>

"What does it do?" Harry touched the seemingly harmless plant.

**"IT EATS HARRY POTTERS"** The pumpkin then swallowed Harry whole and Rin laughed as blood splattered everywhere. Party in the Slytherin Household!

**Sorry about that ;3 **


	6. Under The Turban

**Sooo... this chapter is hella long... I know**

**But consider it a present, rather than a curse, ne? ;3 **

**SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! I have 69 favorites on this story XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Royiah: <strong> Hahahaha! Thank you, I tried making Kuro seem a bit childish, and I was unsure of the result... And the old Rin will come back bit by bit (with here and there some changes). And if Amaimon and Samael are coming... hmm? They will! Dun-dun-duuuun! Waaaaaay later though, around Book 4 (little preview below the story) so it'll be a long wait. You'll read some letters from them during this chapter, though!

**Ryuu no Yume****: **HIIIIII! And don't worrie about it! I really appreciate up-building criticism. About the lay-out and all, it's because I normally write from Word and then place it here. I'm all happy and tired then when I realize it's all messed up... I normally don't have the energy to re-do all of it again... I'll watch it though, I understand it's annoying to read. And thank you about Kuro's part! I'm getting so much praise that I'm scared of writing his perspective again! Hahaha! And, yup yup, Harry & Co. are boring ;3

**bunnys217: **T-thank you so muchhh! May the force be with you as well! TwT I hope this chapter will be to your liking!

**BlackWitchesCat: **... ... ... When the robots took over the world the wizards decided to use the huge amount of Time Turners they owned (and weirdly enough didn't use to just kill off Voldemort as a child) to dispose of them and return to the time-set of the 1900's. THERE! I HAVE FIGURED OUT AN EXPLANATION! I thought about this very thing the moment I uploaded the first chapter... But now I have a solution, I guess? XD (don't take it seriously, and I request you'd just go with the flow... otherwise your brains will explode and then I'd be imprisoned... Just kiddin', hope you don't hate me now XD)

**Lottiekoda: **Of course is Kuro okay! He is the almighty Kuro! All bless that Demon! *Cough cough* Yup Yup! His trollololol is coming back, I do hope I did it right, I don't want the change to be too sudden and quickly, you see. No person changes that fast! I've noticed more people get confused at Rin's punishment, but I ,indeed, WILL explain all of it. But not very soon. (teehee) But as a little gift to you: Albus wasn't the only wizard that went after the Heir's powers, a certain Voldemort did as well. And well, yes. I've read every book like about five times, and no teacher ever suspected him of anything. This made me think that he must have been kinder to them than the students (understandable) and so he is kinder to Rin as well. Of course, Rin hinted he knew something about Snape, so he kind of has him as a hostage. The truth isn't always that happy, hmm?

**ichigo-lover-1412:** Yes... that omake... hehe, I don't know in what kind of mood I was... And yeah, twins will have a smaller role in this chapter as well, though they will appear once in a while. It's because I'm diving into the plot now and all. Hehehe, I'm sorry...

**A Stranger 0.0: **Ahh... Oops? The chapter is a bit longer than normal, but I'll go to normal sizes after this. It's because I went on a holiday and was bored, so I wrote a ton. Yup! Everyone loves some bit of insanity! (I do a lot... even twice as much as normal). Broccoli = Amaimon. Hehe, don't worry, I used to forget his name a lot too. Amai = Sweet (Japanese translation) so that's how I remembered, with all that candy and all. And YES, they are getting a little space in the story. Too many wanted them (me too, bit I didn't know how to fit them in at first) so I can no longer ignore them. Please read the little preview at the end, too, though that'll happen in Book 4, so that'll take a while. But still!

**Aneki Okumura: **I'm happy to see you so excited! It truly makes me motivated. And thanks to the many reviews I stay motivated, so I'll probably continue 'till the end. And the talking to snakes, well, that'll happen sooner than you think. Hear about his past? Not yet, it's all lies for now. Expect a very pissed of Harry in the futureeee~ And yup, they totally not trusting Rin anymoreeee. And about the 'Albus releasing Rin' well... you won't be seeing that soon... sorry...

**AnimeFreak71777: **We-ell! It's not here :D

**Miqu: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! And yup, the pic is awesome! I'll change it of course were the original owner to ask me if I could replace it, or when I find a more suitable one.

**Lovemyhorsenico****:** I've... run out of sass. Here is the chapter! XD

**Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow: ** I'll do my best, but 'fixing it' isn't that easily done in my opinion. My wifi sucks, and it already takes me about 15 minutes to upload a file. Also, I work on these chapters for days and then the site totally messes it up... I upload from Word, you see. So I'll watch it, but I can't promise anything. It makes me happy to see you like my story so far! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter!

**ToscaThorCat: **Thank you! I wanted to put some parts in this fic that don't appear in the original books, making it my own in a way. But it's always guessing whenever people will like it, so thank you for telling me! I hope this chapter will be to your liking as well!

* * *

><p><strong>September 14; Okumura Rin – Demonology Classroom – 19:03 PM<strong>

First detention with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Neville all together.

"Honestly..." cried Rin, "I thought Slytherin would give me the most trouble, but their counterpart did!"

The Demon marched up and down behind his desk and he shook his dark haired head.

"Yes! We're especially proud of our little brother: Ron!" said Fred. "Professor, will you do him the honor of giving the same punishment as ours?"  
>"Oh, that would be brilliant!" added George to his brother's request. His face lit up with a mischievous smile, identical to his twin's.<p>

Rin nodded. "I have little other punishment options... Actual torture was forbidden here, yes?"

He waved with his hands to the desks, to urge the students to sit down on their usual spots. Afterwards he went beneath his table and grabbed a rock. Yes, an actual rock. With eyes and even a mouth on it.

George made a face to show his disgust. "Luckily it's our last time..."  
>Fred agreed full-heartily and looked at the 'stone' with utter disgust.<p>

Rin eyed the boys with sympathy. He sighed and gave in. "No more Demon summoning, right?"

"Hey! Fred summoned the Demon to begin with!"  
>"Oi!" grunted his red-haired reflexion-like brother. "You forced me to!"<p>

They both went silent and looked up towards their professor for Demonology and said in union: "We're sorry! We won't do it anymore!" Then they added: "Pipkol is enough trouble as it is..."

"As it should be," said their teacher. He laid the rock on the table. "Fred, George, you're now free to go. Go on, no more detention."

They jolted up. "Are you serious?"  
>Rin nodded. He smiled sincerely. "You promised me, right?"<br>"Promise!" yelled Fred, as he flashed to the door. George followed soon after him. "You're kinda cool, teach, I'll almost miss our detention times!"

"Aww," pouted the Demon, actually enjoying the carefree attitude of the twins. They reminded him of... Well, happy idiots. "You'll almost make me miss you! Come any time for any extra lessons, or problems with Pipkol!" And the twins left.

The Heir turned to the four left-overs. "I think I might be the only teacher that has your brothers as one of their favorites!"  
>Ron gawked at him. "How come?" was all that came out.<p>

"Don't tell them this - they will become way too arrogant, even for my good - but summoning a Demon is pretty rare, and takes a lot of talent. I'd love to have them in my class next year as well. George too, even though he doesn't have the capability to become a Tamer. I think he'd do great as a Dragoon!"  
>Then he looked at the four with interrogating eyes. Neville felt the blue fire in the eyes of the too young looking man burning in his head. The eyes looked unnatural, too intelligent, quick-witted and... challenging... It felt like the eyes would tear Neville apart, flesh and bones. But it also was strangely comforting... The young plant-loving child knew that there was no way a teacher would harm them, so to know that this man was powerful could only feel like a relieve to him. The moment he realised this, did the gaze grow more gently.<p>

"You are an interesting fellow..." said Rin to Neville, after his inspection. "You score high at Herbology and Demonology... yet you seem to lack that insight in the other subjects..." He titled his head. "... And you appear to be quite smart to me... I wonder why..."

Neville shook his head. "I-I don't know... P-professor... I'm getting better, however!" he said strong-willed. "... It's only Poisons I'm truly bad at..."

"Nonsense!" Neville was cut off. "No, no... You're not particular bad at anything. You're just amazingly good at certain subjects, so they over-shadow the other ones. You'll find your place, it just takes patience, is all... I bet you'll be a good Doctor! Yes! You know lots about healing plants - or pick it up soon - so you'll know what to get when someone has a Demonic injury! In that case, I must begin with this subject soon, and get a Greenman to help out too!" The Demon appeared not to be talking to anyone anymore, just himself, as he seemed to forget all around him while he looked into the wall with a hazed look.

Neville stared at him with admiring eyes, all the uneasiness gone from his system. Professor Okumura was a good man, one of the few Professors to be actually kind to him!

Harry didn't buy it that easily, even though he did appreciate that his teacher said that to Neville. The green-eyed kid just knew that the Professor had something to do with the "missing" package from the fault that was opened.

That, and he seemed to hang around Snape a lot, so he had a natural response of mistrust towards the teen... man... What?

"Professor..."  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"... What exactly is your age...?"  
>The sharp look Rin was giving the boy faded. What was he doing, anyways. Harry was a kid, why should he be so annoyed, besides he was being polite! "I'm, actually, too young to be teaching... According to this country's law, that is. But because it was legal in the country I come from, Albus allowed me to come," he winked, "don't tell anyone, now. I'll send my Demons after you, yaknow! Oh yeah, your question, I'm almost seventeen."<p>

That was certainly an improvement, noted Harry, and he believed it.

Rin didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Maybe he did start to loose his humanity and had he exchanged them for the more Demonic traits he needed. Lying, deceiving and corrupting. Not something to be exactly proud of... But better than nothing.

"Now! I hope no one has forgotten what we actually assembled for tonight!" He laughed when he saw the pained expressions of his students. The Demon re-picked the rock up. "This is a low level Demon," he began his lectur"A Bariyon.This fellow possesses rocks and, when picked up, become heavier and heavier. That will be your punishment."  
>He walked to Harry first, not because he wanted to, but because he was the closest to him at that very moment. "You you mind kneeling? Like, sitting on your knees?"<br>Harry was reluctant, but after some more urges from his Demonology teacher he succumbed. He looked kind of embarrassed on the ground, refusing to look Rin in the eyes. Said teen remembered the first time Yukio pulled this on him, but he had felt extra bad due to him being his younger twin.

Rin laid the - for now - light rock on Harry's knees and continued with the rest. After he was finished he said. "Your bags lie besides you, pick out from them what you need to do for homework. You can do that until ten, then we'll stop for today, yes?"

He himself went to his desk and checked the homework of the second years, while fixing some sort of pop-quiz for his fifth years. He then proceeded with his own studies, ones regarding the Sorcerer's Stone.

An image then suddenly popped up in his head. Mephisto... Samael, or whatever. Did he even know Rin was freed? He only was able to check on him once every century, after all. It would have been more of a Hell for his youngest brother were he to be re-discovered by the Vatican.

He rolled out a blanco piece of paper and began to write to his brother, seeing as he didn't know Amaimon's address. He figured he'd still be hanging around Mephisto, though.

'_ Dear old clown,_  
><em>Just so you know, I'm out. There was this incident with a human child, and he decided to sign a contract with me. I'm stuck as his dog for now, but - honestly - I'm content like this. I have eaten normal food again, too, even candy - probably much to big brother's delight.<em>  
><em>Due to my contractor I'm forbidden to inform you about my exact location. He doesn't wish trouble - or so - he said.' Rin heard a grunt coming from Neville as his rock has become quite heavy by now. 'I'm happy to announce that I do hold a certain amount of power over a couple of minions and that I have the privilege of torturing them as well. I understand Yukio's smile now, more than ever.<em>

_Best wishes and an early happy Halloween,_  
><em>The youngest bastard of the family.<em>'

He made sure not to use names in the letter. Were this to be suspicious could Mephiso pretend it wasn't for him. Even though he avoided that aspect, he was sure that his brother would know from who the letter came. He wrote his greeting and good-bye in English, so maybe would the King of Time have a faint idea of where his youngest brother would be.

It wasn't like Rin missed either Amaimon or Mephisto. It was more that he felt like he owned it them... Alright, he secretly missed them.

"Is this even allowed to be used on students?" exclaimed Ron.

This made the Demon laugh for five minutes straight.

* * *

><p>Halloween came with amazing speed, and Rin seemed to enjoy it with all his might. He never had experienced Halloween to this extent before! He felt like a child all over again, which made the act of him being a seventeen-year-old all the more easier. The students noticed him loosening up and greatly appreciated this fact, seeing as this meant less homework for them.<p>

Another great achievement was that Kuro had returned! He was apparently sitting among the House-Elves in the kitchen, stuffing himself with their delicious food. He also had a little info for his friend. Apparently did Harry suspect Rin to have something to do with the package that disappeared from the fault and that Fluffy was guarding it. This didn't concern Rin all too much at the moment, he was certain that the eleven-year-old wasn't stupid enough to go there again after last time. Also, suspicious was just that. Suspicious. It didn't mean a thing, not without proof.  
>None the less did he tell Albus about it, and he said the same thing. Honestly, he really was a shitty contractor... Not one dirty order was given to him. Yet, he was sure it would come soon. The Demon was under constant watch, though, like there was someone breathing in his neck the entire time.<p>

Back to Halloween. Rin helped where he could and even silently lidded up some blue flames here and there. Apparently, they were slightly different from the 'normal' magical ones. The other professors asked him about it, but he kept it at 'maybe Japanese magic has a tiny difference'. Even though he didn't have a wand, people became aware that he could use certain kinds of magic. But because he didn't have that magical tool, he was still considered a Muggle, as Rin expected. Nothing seemed to get in between him and his good mood and he even allowed Pipkol to fly around the school. He caused some havoc here and there, but nothing mayor and no one was really complaining.  
>Especially for Fukusei the Mirror did Rin change in something different than his immortal Amaimon-like jacket. Seeing as Rin still refused to wear the magical robes - dresses in his opinion - did he now wear a white shirt with a black jacket over it, when feeling in an official kind of mood. With that he wore a blue tie and black jeans.<br>Fukusei said it was a definite improvement, and his students seemed to agree. Rin came to the realisation that most girls had quite the crush on him and even though he used to dream of this when he was younger... He, well... Okay! He felt like a pedophile! All of those girls could have very well been his grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-granddaughters! If not even younger!

It scared the absolute crap out of him!

But then again, nothing could ruin his happiness now that he was in the Halloween-mood.

When the actual Halloween-Day finally arrived decided Rin to dress up even more. He let out more of his Demonic features, growing out his teeth, ears and hair. His eyes glowed an even hotter blue and his nails spoke of a bloodbath. For this occasion did he pull out his favourite coat again, but added some more bones. They were from chickens, stolen from the kitchen, but he sharpened and reformed them enough so that they looked human-like.

Rubeus seemed to like it a lot! He complimented the teen for decorating the chicken bones. He said that even he 'ain't had done any better'.

He also wore this during the classes and always managed to scare them all. Kuro laughed his ass off each time a new class would enter the room.

What did to a number on his mood was his encounter with a very distressed Hermoine.

She ran through the corridor in front of his room and bumped into him when he just stepped outside. They both collided to the ground, which made Rin laugh a little. He looked up and saw the little bright witch. The Demon smiled. "Why, hello there Hermoine! I just checked your essay and I have to- my... Hey, what happened?"  
>Hermoine looked like a mess. Her hair was - if one deemed it possible - even more curly and her eyes were red from crying. Saying that it was nothing she hoisted herself up and turned around to run away. The Professor grabbed her hand. "Hey, little one. I may be a guy, but even I can still see when a girl is hurt. Will you tell me what happened? I might be able to help..."<p>

"It's that Ronald Weasly!" she cried. "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just happened to walk by and hear him talking to Harry Potter. H-He called me nagging and said that it was the reason... The reason why I don't have f-friends..."  
>Rin looked at her kindly, trying his best to ignore his mind calling him a "pedophile" and smiled warmly.<p>

"I don't believe it! Such a kind and smart girl like you, not having friends?"

Hermoine looked pained. "Well, I don't! I'm a pain, I know. I'm a coward, too... And I keep correcting people and all..."  
>The Demon shook his head.<p>

"Hey, what can you do about it that some students are stupid other than help them, no?" He smiled again. "Besides, I've heard tons of Ravenclaws are rather jealous!"

Hermoine bit her lip and looked away. "I bet you've never had this problem..."

This made Rin laugh. "I didn't? Hermoine, I was the Demon itself! I was a terrible student, I fought a lot and destroyed so many stuff. I was feared all over! Look, Hermoine, I'm sure it's only temporarily. Even a guy like me was able to get some friends, so I bet a girl like you will become the most popular girl in no time! Besides, millions of guys love smart girls." He added with a wink. "Have you never heard of the saying 'a boy that teases a girl loves her'?"

She blushed a crimson red and stuttered. Rin finally stood up from the ground. He laid his hands on her shoulder. "Never let what others tell you are get to you! Stay the wonderful person you are, and if people don't appreciate that... Well, then they are not worthy of your company!" he concluded.

Hermoine looked up and smiled. He knew she was still sad, understandable, but he also saw that she really appreciated his words. She cleaned her eyes and muttered a "thank you" and then continued on her way.

"Hold on one sec!" Rin called as he remembered something. He went quickly in and out his room and gave Hermoine her essay back. "It was perfect! This is exactly what you need to do when someone is injured by a Ghoul, good job!"  
>She almost sparkled with pride. "Thank you, Professor Okumura!" Hermoine ran of with the piece of paper in her hands. Rin smiled. At least he had gained some skills with girls over the years!<p>

Then the banquet finally arrived and while the Heir was enjoying the actual party, was Kuro - again - in the kitchen. He said that he would take the pleasure of eating everything prior to all the students. "It's all so pretty!" exclaimed Rin as he looked through the Great Hall and stared at the food. Severus chuckled, magically without moving his face, and called him childish. The Demon pouted and spilled some of the wine on the man's robe.

The other professors seemed to enjoy this side of Rin far more. They will deny it, but they were irritated by the fact that the teen would usually talk to them like they were younger and didn't comprehend the world. Even though he was older and they younger in reality... Acting like it, however, did he less and less.

Rin quickly finished his food and stood up. To everyone's surprise did he begin to dance with the ghosts. Upon his request did even the Grey Lady show up. They waltzed, upon her request, and the Heir quickly caught up to her with the passes. Some students laughed, some looked dreamy or amazed and others really didn't know to react.

Rin was having fun.

Then his moment ended. Quirinus suddenly slammed open the doors and ran inside. "Troll! Troll, inside the castle! In the dungeons! I thought... you might wanted to know..." and he promptly fainted. The ghost of Ravenclaw seemed offended that her dance was interrupted and left, leaving Rin with his arms in the air.

The students began to scream in panic and all stood up.  
>"Silence!" screamed Albus. But none seemed to react. The old man frowned. "Rin, do you mind?" he whispered.<br>The Demon could, however, hear him perfectly fine. "Yes, my master..." He breathed in. All the blue lidded candles in the room exploded at once, screaming that same word no one listened to when the Headmaster yelled it. Apart from some startled yelps did everyone slowly go quiet. "Thank you," mumbled Albus. "Everyone, please be calm. All the Prefects and Head students, please escort your house to their respective dorms. All teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Rin knew something was off. The fainted man had lied, he just knew he had. One of the benefits of being a Demon...

He looked at Albus and saw in the shimmering of his eyes that he, too, had noticed. He mumbled something to Severus, who immediately left. Then he said softly, without looking at the Heir: "Stay here, watch him, interrogate him without being noticed."

And then was Rin all alone in the room with the man on the floor. "Yo? Wake up?" he tried, while sitting next to him. He shook him gently. "Oi... Oi...! Oi!"

"W-what?" the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts woke up violently. "Oh! O-oh, my... R-Rin... Where is everyone?"  
>"After the troll," he answered, "I frankly hate them and someone needed to stay behind, so I volunteered."<p>

Quirinus nodded and stood up. "D-do we h-have to g-go, too?"  
>"No. I need you to stay here. Fainting is not a good thing, so they asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case."<p>

The professor nodded shakily and sat down on the table. Rin lifted his eyebrow. "I heard you had quite the reputation with trolls..."  
>"Yeah... H-had! I-I haven't b-been the same s-since my field t-trip."<br>"Hmmm?" said Rin.

What could he ask from the man? Albus had ordered the Demon to question him, but what could he do. Then did Rin notice the smell coming from the turban, the odour he had always smelled around the man.  
>He put on a childish smile. "Hey! What's under your turban? It smells funny." And he reached out for it.<br>The man startled and ran backwards. "Nothing!"  
>"'Nothing' isn't something you'd need to hide! Awww, lemme see?" he begged.<br>"No, no!" said the stuttering man and he ran further away from Rin, who tried to grab him. "Okay! It's something! But you mustn't see!"  
>The Demon began to doubt if this was actually worth it... Then he heard his contractor again, loud and clear in his mind. "There isn't a trace found of the troll, find out what you can!"<br>"Yes, yes," said Rin. "Something erotic, then? Hihi, something you're embarrassed of? Aw, aren't we both teachers? Lemme see." And he used his inhuman strength to make the jump. He landed on top of the professor and teared off the weird hat.

He screamed.

Rin crawled backwards, as far away as he could. Away from the two faced Quirius...

There grew a face on the back of his head, a very pale one with angered red eyes like a snake.  
>It looked like a Demon.<p>

But the Heir knew... Like all the stories his contractor had told him. How that man had lost his humanity along with splitting his sole. It was Voldemort...  
>He immediately notified Albus, who didn't respond and stayed quiet. So the Demon was on his own, hmm?<p>

Rin relaxed after the shock and stood up. "Good evening, lord Voldemort, I presume? I've heard your stories..."

"You think flattery will safe you?" growled the face, as it's host walked backwards towards Rin. The latter didn't move an inch, no matter who was talking to him, he was still the Heir to the Throne of Gehenna!

"You have no choice, yes? My death will make Quirinus suspicious, no...?"

The pale face grew a sinister grin, looking amused and intrigued.  
>"In that case, allow us to become acquainted... Oh, Prince of Darkness."<p>

This got Rin's attention. A new title wasn't something you get everyday.

He would never admit it. Not to anyone. But Voldemort... was the most interesting human Rin had ever come across. He was powerful, possessed too much lust for more, immortality, fame and authority. His path was of eternal darkness. Voldemort was creating chaos and disaster wherever he walked. He had succeeded in separating his soul in multiple pieces. A man worth of controlling Demons.

"... Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am the Heir to the throne of Gehenna, possessor of the Blue Flames of Satan, Son of the God of the Demons, Rin Okumura. Many call me Satan or Lucifer, though... I am neither."

"I am well aware of your lineage and of the reason for your name. In due time will you become Satan, so that is what I shall call you. After all, Rin hardly suits a Prince."

"I have to agree, though I do not dislike my name. Now speak, human, of your reason to be here."

"Why the hostility, Satan? Aren't we both creatures from the dark?"

"I am in the dark, you linger around the edge. Tell me, why would you jump in?"

"Your tongue is as twisted as a snake's. Fear is what drives me, fear that controls all."

Rin shook his head. "And that is why you linger, human... Let go of your fear. You have already died in a painful matter, why still afraid?"

"Because death is an abyss," spoke Voldemort, "death is the most unexpected ending of ones tale... And I will be it's worthy opponent."

"Ah... Haha... Ahahaha!" The Demon sputtered out his laughter like a madman. He had been right! Voldemort is interesting! An interesting fool, much like Albus... But... "Only if you had found me first, Tom, then you would have been my contractor," concluded Rin.

"My lord Satan, that chance is still there..."

The Heir titled his head and Voldemort continued. "You dislike being a dog, don't you?" Quirius came closer and hands touched his cheek, bending the host's arm in an awkward angle. "I can set your chains free, I'll give you the glory you deserve... You'll be truly freed! Dumbledore never did, he enslaved you, afraid someone else would use you against him."

"Like you are planning, right now...?" asked Rin.

The face came closer, breathing in the Demon's face. "No... I'll set you free. I'll ask nothing, nothing but one favour..." He again stroked the Heir's face lovingly, like his only child. "Immortality... Satan, help me require this... And I'll set Demons loose on this world."

He then retreated and quickly redid his turban. Quirinus looked at Rin, but Voldemort spoke. "Meet me in the forest, I'll be waiting around your territory..." Then the doors slammed open, once again, with hurried professors running in.  
>Minerva stepped forward. "Quirinus ... You're awake. Quick, where was the troll heading before you ran to here?"<br>"W-what?"  
>"The toll is no longer there!" chirped the Charms Professor.<br>The turbaned man went even paler and looked like he was about to faint again. Then a scream interrupted further questions and stuttering. The teachers once again ran towards the sound, splitting up in groups to search faster. Albus stayed and gazed upon the Demon.

"Well?"  
>"I told you, that's all," answered Rin shortly. He looked at the half-opened door to where Voldemort ran off to. He would set the Demons loose, hm? Could he actually do that? The Vatican wouldn't allow it, unless the Dark Lord had also infiltrated that organisation.<p>

"Truly? Voldemort didn't just ignore you, I'm sure," he said. "He must have been interested, at least." The old wizard looked at the Heir skeptical and without any trust.

Rin turned his head and scowled. "Now, will you listen here, Albus! That brat wants me to help him gain immortality, the nerve! He said that he'd "free me" from you. And to be honest, I'd love that, but I'm no fool, that Voldy-guy can't break a contract."

"He can."

"Oh! Lovely! Hey, Quirinus , wait up!" yelled Rin as he walked towards the door.  
>"Stop!"<br>The Demon turned around. "Oh master... How distressed you look... Do you fear as well? I cannot run away or be freed from you until you die, nor do I have the ability to inflict that final illness upon you." He went silent and looked back at the door. "That... And I'm not without gratitude, unlike Voldemort thinks... I'm indebted to you, Albus, and I'd help you out for as long as your life would last even without this contract." The Heir walked back to Albus. "Voldemort requested me to come look for him in the forest, he will be there lurking around my territory. I don't want him there, nor do the centaurs."

"Thank you, Rin... Forgive me, it was the old, wise man speaking within me to not trust a Demon. I neglected that it was you who preposed this contract to begin with, to make sure that you'd stay. Forgive me, my friend," the man spoke. "We'll deal with this later... For now, we have to ignore it. You don't want to come over too 'eager', do you Gehenna Prince?"

Rin smiled. He liked Voldemort. That man was interesting and so very full potential.

But... he liked his friend more.

* * *

><p>"You're such a failure..." sighed the Demon while looking at the bloody leg of his colleague. "Can't even handle one beast."<p>

"Shut up!" Severus grunted and he grabbed on to his upper-leg.

"Hold still now!" said an annoyed Argus Filch. The man nursed his wounds, because the nurse would definitely wonder why he would have been injured.  
>And they simply couldn't tell more people about the stone. Voldemort alone was troubling enough.<p>

"How can you watch three heads at the same time anyways?" muttered the Head of Slytherin.

The Heir heard something crack and smelled an well-known person. He looked at the door. "Hello Harry?" he said questioning.

Severus jumped up and with a face filled with hatred looked at the boy at the door. He quickly tried to hide his leg with his robe, but Rin knew that Harry had seen it. "Potter!"  
>"I just wanted to ask if I could have my book back," the boy hastily said.<br>"Out! Out!" screamed the man.

There it went again... Harry would truly be suspicious now! Rin ran after him and quickly caught up to the boy. He grabbed his should to halt him. "Hoh, there Harry. Calm down a bit."  
>Said boy looked like he saw water burning.<br>"Oh, that?" said the Professor carelessly. "I happen to be junior champion at athletics. But hey? The blood startled you, didn't it?" He put up a face of a caring father. "Don't worry about professor Snape, okay? The wound isn't as bad as it looks, so don't be troubled about it!"  
>Rin knew that Harry wasn't worried about Severus in the least! They hated each-other with a certain passion.<p>

"Hold did he get that wound?"

The Demon saw that Harry already knew what did it, so lying would raise his suspicion. "Remember that dog you saw? The three-headed one? Yeah? Well, Severus was looking for me and thought I may have been with him, so he went and checked. Of course did my dog attack him..." Rin sighed, like be was annoyed. "I told him a million times already not to go there... Oh! Please don't tell anyone! It'll be awful if I have to get rid of him! He truly is a good boy, just a bit playful and all."

Harry gave his word and left.

Rin turned all serious. "Kuro, follow him for me would you?" The Cait Sith that hid in the shadows gave a firm nod and disappeared in the shadows after the boy.

* * *

><p>Honestly... How much luck did that kid get? Harry, he had managed to remember his name, kept on walking into the wrong kind of scenes. Well... Not the wrong, wrong kind, but still wrong.<p>

Which reminded him of the moment he walked into Rin's room that other day and that his Tamer was completely-

"Pig-nose! Pig-nose!"

Kuro woke up from his day-dreaming and danced up on the stairs after Harry Potter.

He listened to the black-haired boy from the shadows. He heard Harry tell Ron and Hermoine - Rin worries about that girl were no longer necessary - about Severus' bloodied leg and his encounter with the Heir.

"I don't trust this anymore. Professor Okumura and Snape must be in the same league."  
>"B-but," stuttered Hermoine. "Professor Okumura said that that was his dog, right? Besides, he's too kind to be doing such a thing!"<p>

"You only say that because you have a crush on him," bit Ron.  
>"Have not!"<p>

"Quit it, you two! Guys, Okumura must have to do with it somehow! We already know that the dog is guarding something, and now we know that Snape wants it. And Okumura apparently, too."  
>"What could it possibly be then?" yelled Hemoine to Harry, annoyed by Ron's earlier comment. "We know it's small, we know it was going to be stolen from fault seven-hundred-thirteen, and that professor Okumura and Snape have something to do with it."<p>

"And Hagrid," added Harry. "He was the one who emptied the fault, remember?"  
>"Yes, I remember- but! Hey! Isn't that Kuro?"<p>

Oh, crap! The Cait Sith pretended he just climbed up the stairs and walked to the girl. He let out a sad-sounding "miaow" and looked at Hermoine. _Time for my kitty-cat act! No one can resist this! Even Rin succumbs to it and gives me tons of catnip. _He put his head on the floor, then let himself drop on the ground and rolled all over it.

"Aww! So cute!" she squeaked. Hermoine reached for Kuro but Ron stopped her. "Didn't Okumura say that Demons couldn't always be trusted? What if he's spying on us."

Kuro sat up straight. _Would you look at that, the Weasly-boy isn't completely stupid!_ He looked at said child with intelligent and cold eyes.  
>Harry looked at him, too, and spoke: "Didn't Okumura also say that Demons understood speech? Or that at least his familiar could?"<p>

"... He did..." said Hermoine.  
>"So he <em>is<em> spying on us!" yelled Ron. He stepped to the Cait Sith and prepared to shoo him away with his feet.

This angered Kuro. He hissed at the boy and transformed into his original form.

"Oh bloody hell..." mumbled Ron as he looked up to the wild Demon. "... I'm sorry?"

Then the small Pipkol came to his rescue. The Demon landed on the head of the giant and squeaked his name over and over.  
>Kuro calmed down and shrunk to his small size. He held his tails high as he walked away with pride. But he felt very bad inside... The kids would now look for him before talking, and they wouldn't trust him anymore...<p>

Rin said he didn't care and said that Kuro still did a good job. He then proceeded to grab his familiar and walked to his bed. The Demon laid down with the Cait Sith in his arms and went to sleep peacefully, not caring about the students' suspicions. He snuggled a bit closer to his friend and laid his forehead against Kuro's.

"_Rin... We'll stay like this - together - forever, right?_"

"Yes, forever."

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW! 4TH YEAR OF HARRY POTTER! LOOK FORWARD TO THIS!<strong>

Rin watched from the spot of the table towards the door of the Great Hall, feeling kind of anxious.

He heard about the third task already, of course. Demons. How exciting! And he was the one to arrange this... With assistance of the Vatican.

It couldn't possibly be any worse for him... This year he couldn't show off his flames during Christmas, Halloween, or let them out when angered by Severus, Minerva or Albus.

As if it could be any worse! The seat for the representative of the Vatican will be sitting next to him! Did Albus want him dead after all? Those guys have Demon detectors all over their clothing, you know!

"I now present to you all: the representative of the Vatican! Johan Faust, also knows as Mephisto Pheles!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>  
><strong>What Rin Does In The Weekends? <strong>

"You have work to do!" said Albus stern as he waved with his arms.  
>"No way~!" cooed Rin as he hung on Albus' neck, avoiding his contractor's arms. "I'm bored~ Play with me~!"<br>"No! I've played with you for an hour! Do your work."

"Nooooo~! Albus, you meanie~"

Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Rin while mumbling a jinx. He then looked satisfied and bended over the letters he had gotten from the Minister, asking for his help.

"Miaow?" asked Rin The Cat, while locked up in a cage.

* * *

><p><strong>READ READ READ! INFO ABOUT THE OMAKE!<strong>

**Demon's Magic NEEDS YOU!**

**Have a question about 'what Rin does when', then feel free to leave your thought in the reviews! If I find it funny, interesting, tragic, sad or just weird I'll turn it into a small omake.**

**RULESSS!**

**THE OMAKE MUST REVERT FROM THE OFFICIAL STORY! YOU CAN'T ASK FOR THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST, OR ANYTHING THAT MAY/WILL BE REVEALED LATER!**

**Everything other than that is completely possible!**

**CYA LATERS ! **


	7. Christmas' Joy

**YO! I'm back! And I love to see that my followers have passed '100'! I'm so happy and thank you all for continuous support! Also, because I think I'm going to get this question a lot: I'm not skipping the second nor third book. I'm doing them all! :D **

**I have some ideas for Remus and Rin, and oh my gawd all the things I can do to Lockhart! **

**REPLYING IS EXHAUSTING BUT I DO IT WITH LOOOOVE :3**

**EDIT:! THANK YOU** **A Stranger 0.0 !**

**in the netherlands we have two christmas days and yeah... I kinda knew what date it was in the UK but actually didn't... So thank you for correcting me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow: <strong>Hahaha! Thank you! And yes, I wrote that omake when I was in a weird mood.

**ww1990ww: **I haven't read that... so I wouldn't know. Also, no, Harry isn't an angel. (I'm not putting that in the story because I think that'll make the story go to far from the original plot. Also, with Harry's behavior there would be no way I could see him as an angel.) He just disliked Harry because he disliked him. That's all there is to it. I bet you've met someone of whom you immediately thought "oh, that person's trouble" that's basically what Rin felt. Hope I cleared it up for you!"

**Lovemyhorsenico: **Thanks! Will do!

**AnimeFreak71777: **You're welcome! Hope you like this one too! (I doubt it... I dislike this chapter DX)

**A Stranger 0.0: **Oh! That's a good idea! I'll post the omake under the story~! And I totally understand what you mean, I have the same problem, so I feel very very very very happy that you find my story interesting! Ughhh, I have that too (remembering a name after posting a comment)! I do hope it stays good, I'll do my best. And ... whut... looooool that sentence! HAHAHAH! Cyaaaa~!

**ToscaThorCat****: **Hahaha! Yeah, I love scaring people with Demons, it's fun to do. And you're going to see a lot of Voldy and Rin. In fact, not only in this book, but in the up-coming ones as well!

**Royiah: ** Thank you! I'm always worried about writing Kuro's character, because he doesn't appear as much as I wanted in the manga and anime (also the latest chapter with Kuro was hilarious. Koneko was totally convinced Kuro saved him, while Kuro kept yelling at the boy to get him some food). In this chapter you'll see a bit darker side of him. And yeah, I HAD to use the rocks, they came sitting next to me and they made me (scaaaary). Demon P.E. is coming up! If... I can find a reason for Albus to allow it. After all, it has to stick to the original school rules and all. I'll look into that. And the relation between Voldemort and Rin. Hmmmm, well I guess I can give you a little spoiler! I would do it in a private message, but hey, no one reads the A/N anyways! Basically, I'm going to make Rin totally troll everyone (including Voldy) while Voldy tries his hardest to get something! Ahhh, I'm going to make Rin appear to be a psychopath for anyone except Albus. Why would I do that? Well, Rin would do that to make life harder on Albus! Haha!

**selena1234: **Hahaha! That was pretty cute~! You do know you used "her" for Kuro, right? XD Anyways, good luck with your story!

**Suzululu4moe: **Well, he IS a teacher. And I haven't heard any other teachers complain about him (other than in book 7 (I think) ) so I think he 'tolerates' all teachers. And, well, "when the robots took over the world the wizards decided to use the huge amount of Time Turners they owned (and weirdly enough didn't use to just kill off Voldemort as a child) to dispose of them and return to the time-set of the 1900's. THERE! I HAVE FIGURED OUT AN EXPLANATION! I thought about this very thing the moment I uploaded the first chapter... But now I have a solution, I guess? XD (don't take it seriously, and I request you'd just go with the flow... otherwise your brains will explode and then I'd be imprisoned... Just kiddin', hope you don't hate me now XD)" is a reason for it I guess XD (just ignore that plot-hole, please)

And about the Ninth. Well, it's not like nobody knows about the Heir. In fact, the Vatican still knows, too. They just 'kinda forgot he was still there'. Humans are stupid.

And you were supposed to gag, pretty much Rin's intend too (he's actually a mean bastard sometimes) maybe I should make it clearer in the story?

And there is not really a thing such as 'Demon Magic'. Demons (high-level) can perform magic on their own, much like wizards, only in a different way. Rin can do more than just 'flamin'' he just doesn't like it. He has mastered magic, yes. He was forced to lure people into his prison for food and strength, for that he needed to make the place appear beautiful and do other stuff.

Great Omake Idea!

House-Elves are related to Yumbos and Erklings. The latter is related to goblins, which are Demons under the reign of Amaimon. So if I'd have to say anything, it'd be "House-Elves are distant relatives of Amaimon's kin" seeing as House-Elves are Magical Creatures, and not Demons.

No, the Vatican didn't. They are only interested in exorcising Demons. They have never interfered in a war so big, and they don't intend to do so. And Flitwick might have felt something, but not much. Remember that Rin felt nothing when meeting Mephisto, even though he was an obvious Demon? (that and I didn't really know Flitwick is half-goblin...)

**Lottiekoda: **Hahaha! Truly, Harry pops up whenever the plot demands it. Yup! Rin's a Demon after all, cannot forget that. And even though I really do want to write the fourth year, I will not skip any years. It'll look weird and we'll miss some bonding moments that are important for further books. Don't worry, I'll try and make the all the books as interesting as possible. And even though we will not have any reunions in the near future, we'll have letters.

**WhiteHaze: **Here ya go! :D

**BlackWitchesCat: ** The wizards only changed the time-setting, not time itself. (ooooh man... I cried at night trying to figure this all out, it was literally haunting me) And I don't really get the last sentence... Ahhh I have a headache now! XDXD

**Aneki Okumura: **Thank you! I really try to keep as close to HP as possible, if I don't it'll become weird, confusing, strange and uncomfortable (that's my usual feeling when reading crossovers.). And yup yup! Their conversation was meant to be all 'I'll kill ya Albus-chan'. It's Rin's pleasure to mess with his friend, and I can totally imagine that. Now that I think about it... I do believe each book is going to be +\- 10 chapters, and so that will happen in +\- 30 chapters. But that also means this story is going to be around 70 chapters long... You ready for it? :D

'what does Rin do when he gets bored of burning things while cackling scheme sly in his territory?' you mean that? sorry I didn't really get it~! Will you explain? But I'll be definitely using both of your ideas! Both that one and 'What does Kuro really get up to when hes supposed to be searching for info?' They look amusing to do XD

**Ryuu no Yume:** We all love a grown man snuggling with his cat in the winter ;3 And no, I won't be skipping, I'm sorry if you wanted me to, but I simply wont ;3 The omake is beneath the story :D

**spiritualnekohime4: **Omake is belowww~!

**ichigo-lover-1412: ** I'm glad you liked the Voldy and Rin moment! And Lucifer is busy doing whatever he's doing. That and I can't write his character correctly yet, because he has only just appeared. I'm not really confident in guessing it either, besides, I can't find a reason for Lucifer going to Hogwarts. I'm sorry if you really wanted him in the story! And yup! Rin cooks, but not that often... He has no time and, well, the house-elves are amazing XD

**Evil Soul: ** I was surprised too, on the other hand: you have to have a solid plot (not easy... I fail too) and general idea of where to go with the story, and it's pretty difficult XD I'll keep it up! Don't you worry!

**Gilbird the Awesome: **It'll be around 3/4 chapters max still, I think. I'm going to put an end to it, I think some may find it annoying for this year to last so long (which I understand completely XD). The wizards and witches can see Demons because they are wizards and witches. So was said in book three by the bus-driver "Muggels aint see nuttin'" with that info I can reason that they can also see magical creatures, including Demons, and that Muggles can't. That's my answer ;3 Basically, the only people that can't see Demons are Muggles without a spirit wound.

**darkryubaby: **Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>15 - December; Okumura Rin; Demonology Classroom - <strong>**8:58**** AM **

* * *

><p>It was nearing Christmas that suddenly Albus spoke delivering words to Rin. "In due time, there's going to be a two weeks holiday. During that you're free, too." This made the Demon jump up in joy.<p>

Half of his first year went by fairly quickly, maybe because he found himself enjoying his work. It was kind of relaxing to know that you won't be killed after a screw-up...

Anyways, he also realised something... It was almost his birthday as well! He had totally forgotten until George asked what people would give to a 'freak' like him.

Rin looked at him strangely and tried to recall his Christmas memories. "Me and my brother would celebrate our birthday on Christmas Day... But we would do so with the traditional method. You know, a large tree, lights and Christmas Carols."

"Your brother?" exclaimed Fred. "No way! You're way too weird to have family!"  
>The Demon began to laugh. "Well... I had a brother, he was my twin, too."<p>

Fred and George high-five'd each-other as they yelled 'twins for the win'

"But Yukio died some time ago."

This made them sit back down, they looked ashamed. Rin continued. "We were born in a cave, because our mother was a criminal running for her life. She gave birth to us on her own in that cold place, so it was no wonder that she died a lonely death. There were men looking all over for her, and her dying figure was soon found. Our mother was trying to keep us warm with all her might, when she saw the men approaching she told them our names and left our fates in their hands. We were to be killed along with our mother, but - seeing as she did that already on her own - they just had to kill me and Yukio and be done with it. One man, Father Shiro Fujimoto, showed compassion and took us in. Our adoptive father did not possess a lot of money, so he decided to celebrate our birthday along with Christmas to save expenses." He smiled. "We had so much fun..."

"... What happened?" asked a Gryffindor girl in the back.

"They all died," said Rin. "Our father was murdered because of me when I was fifteen. Yukio died... just one year ago, actually," he lied. If he had to count from the age he pretended he was, however, it was indeed just a year ago... That was the age Yukio died in Rin's eyes.

A soft wave of 'awww' sounded through the room. This made the Demon wake up from his day-dreaming. "What in the name of Assiah am I saying? George!" he screamed and he pointed at the red-head, who let out a startled 'yes!' "I usually got manga or car toys! When I grew older those changed into ties and... dating tips books from my dad..."

The class began to cry out in laughter. Fred even said that 'it probably didn't help that much'.

"Shut up! I can't help it I'm single!" yelled Rin. He then did a 'romantic' pose, removing the hair out of his face with a smooth hand, keeping it on his head. "It's because I'm such an enigma... And I have troubles trusting my heart to others," he said dramatically. He then laughed along with his students.

He then figured that a little more information couldn't be that bad. "I still have more brothers," Rin said. "Well, they are my half-brothers... we have the same biological father. I don't really like my eldest one, but that can be because I haven't spend that much time with him yet. My second eldest brother is a perverted clown and my other brother is a candy-addicted idiot. I really hated them at first, especially the candy-addict. He tried to kill me once, you know? I have more, but I haven't met all of them yet..." the Demon was silent for a moment. "My biological father is, apparently, quite the ladies-man," he sighed.

"Your brother tried to kill you?" yelled a guy sitting next to Fred.

Rin nodded. "He first wanted to play with me, but his idea of playing equals stabbing and punching. That guy is strong, you know! Remember I broke the desk with a slap? He can do that and then break a rock. Strong family, we are. During our second encounter he kind of 'stole' my friend and kicked me through a tree." The Heir sighed and smiled. "I really like him now, though. He cheered me up a lot after Yukio's death. He would often come and give all kinds of weird candy and pull strange faces."

The Heir opened his arms. "See? I'm so freaking normal! Now let's continue the lesson!"

* * *

><p><strong>25 - December; Christmas<strong>**; Okumura Rin; Rin's Room - 6:34 AM **

* * *

><p>Rin woke up due to his hyper Cait Sith jumping up and down on him. Kuro pushed with his paw on the Demon's mouth, to create such uncomfortableness that it would wake him up.<br>"What is it?" grunted the Heir as he woke up like a drunkard. "No fucking way!" was the immediate continuation of his sentence. He pointed to a couple of packages at the end of his bed. The cheeks of the teen were blown-up like a squirrel's when full of nuts. He looked at them with such wonder that people would think that there was a life baby inside. "They're presents!" exclaimed Rin. "They're real presents! Look, Kuro, I got presents! Oi, look already!"  
>The Demon crawled to the little pile of boxes and letters. Sure, he had send some packages to his colleagues - seeing as Albus showed him how to order stuff, and Rin had actually earned money by working at the school - but he had never expected to get some in return as well.<p>

**_To Rin;_**

**_Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas (even though I'm not certain whenever or not you celebrate the birth of Christ)_**

**_Greetings,_**  
><strong><em>Severus Snape<em>**

"Awww, that man is such a sweetheart," chirped Rin. He had bought the man some of the rare ingredients that he had told the Demon about. Boy, would that man be surprised!

He unwrapped the package and saw a huge old and damaged book. 'Demonic Curses And Ways To Dispose Of Them'. "I actually didn't have this one!" He opened the book and saw some interesting features, curses he did know about, but not in-dept information.

The next one read:

**_Hi Rin,_**

**_Thank you for your help with the centaurs! They be all friendly again! Come over for tea today or so, if yer ain't busy. Also heard it's yar birthday, so congratulations on your birth, yer seventeen now, aye?_**

**_Rubeus Hagrid_**

Sure he was seventeen! He felt like that age, anyways. He hadn't bought anything for Rubeus, but he had given him something. He had given him a Greenman, or rather... Rin had asked a Greenman if he had been interested in working for the half-giant.

The package contained a sack full of home-made bread. It looked great so the Heir took a big bite, loosing a couple of teeth. He sure was happy that he regenerated quickly!

The third package was obviously from Albus.

**_Dear Rin,_**

**_I am happy to see you enjoy life again, to be in the light. I hope to see more of this._**  
><strong><em>Don't let me down.<em>**  
><strong><em>Also, Happy Birthday!<em>**

**_Albus_**

"That brat is such a wuss-puss!"  
>What could the Demon have possibly given the Headmaster? Well, Rin had given him socks! The Heir laughed at the memory of buying the socks with the most ridiculous colour findable.<p>

He did feel kind of bad now that he knew the man had bought him something as well... He'd apologise properly later.

The present contained... a hat. A wizardly hat. A big and pointy hat! Now he didn't feel guilty anymore, the hat was the definition of ridiculousness itself!

Then there was one present left, but Rin had no idea from who it could be...

He unfolded the envelope.

**_My dearest youngest brother,_**

**_You will never know the joy me and Amaimon felt when we got your letter._**

**_This owl is pretty impressive, I do reckon it will knows its way back, but not without a present._**

**_Happy Birthday, dearest Rin, may you forever be free now._**  
><strong><em>(I'm happy that you are having fun. But am I right to guess that you are teaching at a school?)<em>**

**_Greetings,_**  
><strong><em>Samael (dear old clown? really?)<em>**

But that wasn't the end. There was a second note.

**_Hiiii! Little brother is free! Hooray!_**  
><strong><em>I don't really get where you are, but I'm really really excited for meeting you again. Big brother said that you were having fun, are you torturing students? Waaah, I'm really jealous!<em>**  
><strong><em>Spare some for me. Happy birthday Rin!<em>**

"Yes!" screamed the Son of Satan as he jumped up and down on his bed with both letters clenched in his fists. He let out his flames in his moment of joy. He giggled and laughed and danced.

The door burst open with an irritated Severus. "It's six a.m. would you please calm yourself - holy mother of-"

"Severus!" screamed the boy. The man was in a small panic. The Head of Slytherin had heard about the 'incident' from the Headmaster, so he was unsure of what to do. Rin did look like he was out of control to him, but he had no clue how to get the Demon to calm down.

Rin wasn't in the mood to be calmed down and tackled Severus. "I got a letter from Samael and Amaimon! I got a letter from my brothers!" He hugged the air out of the man, who seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Please release me..."  
>"Oh, right. Sorry," said Rin. "Merry Christmas, thanks for the present, I haven't read that one yet!"<br>"Of course you haven't!" grunted Severus as he stood up. "It's one of the newest books. I must thank you as well, but really, so many of them? I know we get paid a lot but-"  
>"But I don't need to pay rent for a house, nor buy clothes or anything else... I just use my money for presents."<p>

"What are you, a child? Where will you be going during the summer holiday?"  
>"I'll go wherever Albus is going. Or I'll go and travel a bit, maybe explore some magic areas. I might fill up the Forbidden Forest with some Demons to protect it. That would be nice."<p>

The man sighed. "So you're going to turn Hogwarts in your own Gehenna?"  
>"That's a great idea!"<br>"...Oi..."

Severus looked at the letter in Rin's hand. "Did you say they were from your brothers?"  
>"Yes!" said the Demon enthusiastically.<br>"You utter fool!" yelled the man. He grabbed Rin pyjama jacket and pulled it closer. "Did you not hear Albus? He said not to bring them here, remember? What will become of this place when those two will come here and cause havoc? You idiot!"  
>Rin looked at the man with cold eyes. "Severus, you misunderstand. Albus is my contractor, but I am the Heir of Gehenna. Albus knows, but you obviously don't. He holds as much power over me as I have over my Cait Sith. Kuro listens to me and is loyal, but he goes his own way. Do you understand?" The Demon pushed his colleague against the wall with ease. "It means that if I decide to kill Albus, I will be able to do it. If I decide to turn this school into a nursery for my kin, then I will be able to do it." He retreated. "... I'm sorry... I-I just wanted to let my brothers know I'm free... They were worried, you know, they are family..." Tears welt up in Rin's eyes. "Is that wrong?"<p>

"Way to go making me feel guilty," mumbled Severus. "Fine, I won't tell professor Dumbledor... Are you happy now?"

"Yes! I'm very happy now!" Rin smiled brightly. That was a close call... He really would have been sad were Albus to know about Samael and Amaimon... That would mean being forbidden to write them. And despite him acting like it, he could not go against his contractor's orders.

Severus knew that as well.

And because of his joy, maybe, did neither of them noticed a figure running away after having listened to their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>25 - December; Christmas<strong>**; Okumura Rin; ****Great Hall -** **8:58****AM **

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" screamed Rin as he ran into the gigantic Great Hall. He jumped on the table of Ravenclaw and used it as a bridge to run to the teachers' spot.<p>

"Merry Christmas, professor Okumura!" the little amount of students that remained screamed after him, after hurriedly removing their presents and plates so that the teen wouldn't stand on them.

But instead of going to his seat after jumping off, he simply turned around and passed each table.

"Nice sweaters!" he yelled to the Weasly brothers and Harry. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Also, nice hat, prof!"

Rin came to an immediate halt. He turned his head to Fred with a sharp movement. His blue eyes went slim when he observed the teen. The red-head looked at his confusedly and kept on an innocent façade. But the Demon knew better.

"Let him out, he'll choke," he said, sounding irritated.  
>Fred looked at George and then opened his bag. Pipkol jumped out and sat down on Fred's head.<br>The twins looked at their professor, who looked rather intimidating standing there on the table, expecting a lecture.

The Heir just sighed. "A F and a G? Do you otherwise think you'll forget which of the two is which?"

The infamous Weasly twins looked at each other in utter disbelieve. Professor Okumura was going to ignore the fact they let Pipkol out without permission?

"That's what our mother thinks!" George said.  
>"But we're not stupid! We know our names are Gred and Forge!"<p>

"... I respect your mother, already. Have a nice day further! Don't push your luck too much, okay?"

And he ran away to his place.

When he sat there, Minerva and Albus walked to him. The female thanked him for the present he had given her - while silently apologising for not giving one in return as well - and gave him her best wishes for his birthday.

Albus had a weird package in his hand. He told Rin to grab hold of one of the sides and to keep holding it. The Demon didn't get it, but did as he was told. Albus pulled and a loud 'BANG!' sounded through the room.

Rin yelped and made a little jump. The sound reminded him of a gun's, so it made him startle more than anything.

"Bloody Hell!" someone yelled.  
>"Blimey!" said a pair of voices in unison.<p>

The blue lit candles were burning furiously and actually started to melt the wax. It came dripping down on the students. They didn't seem to think anything of it, other than annoyance.

Hearing that sound had Rin remember that one moment... How could he let himself be so distracted to be so shocked. He took a side-glance to his contractor, expecting a worried look. Not for Rin, for the situation.

But he met a smile. Twinkling eyes looked at the Demon with amusement. 'It's alright,' they seemed to say.

So Rin laughed too. He sobered up later and looked around the table. Never had he been happier to not see the brightest witch of school. She would have know. No doubt.

Afterwards, he asked Pipkol to drop a bomb upon his Tamer's head. The devious creature, no matter how loyal and lovingly towards the teen, had no trouble with doing what the Heir told him.

"Prof!"  
>"Blimey! That smells!"<br>Harry and Ron laughed at Fred, while said person was horrid by his twins reaction. George was loving it! He laughed hysterically.

"Prof! A rotten bomb? How mean!"

Maybe that loud sound gave him a good day after all!

* * *

><p><strong>25 - December; Christmas; Okumura Rin; Demonology Classroom - 23:54 PM <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin... It's late, let's go back, ne... Rin?<em>"  
>Said teen had laid his head on his desk with closed eyes. There was a new blue crystal on his desk, the present he had gotten from his brothers. All he thought about it was that it was pretty. But he was sure there was something behind it all. "I can't. I have to finish this, one way or another... Why don't you go on ahead, I bet you're tired."<br>"_Rin, this is because I wanted you to make me a beef stew, isn't it? It's because I wanted your food, right? That's why you have to work until late._"

The Demon opened his eyes and patted his familiar softly. "Thank you for wanting my food, I've missed cooking. This is just a bit of paperwork, so it was all worth it. Hey, if you're going to stay, will you wake me up in a little hour?"

_"Of course! Leave it to me!_"

"Then... For only a bit..." Rin slowly re-closed his eyes and breathed out. Kuro walked over and removed the papers around his Tamer's head - so that they won't be ruined - with his paw and he laid next to the Heir. Truly, Rin was the best friend he could have around.  
>He, too, closed his eyes, but seeing as he wasn't sleepy at all he stayed awake.<p>

Time passed and Kuro's ears twitched in annoyance. No. Fucking. Way! It was that Potter-kid again! What was he doing in the middle of the night?  
>That's okay, now Harry was definitely getting the double punishment now. He stood up and stretched. He turned his head.<p>

No... He couldn't... His friend had his eyes closed in sleep, looking happy and without worries. No matter what had happened in this castle, Rin was scarred. And he would remain so, until he lost himself to it and turn to being an all-mighty demon god. He and Kuro had spoken about it a lot, and the Heir shared the same thoughts, secretly fearing that day. He also feared for that small part of him, who was feeling excited over it.

Kuro sighed. He laid down again and kept his watch on the door. The footsteps came closer, with fast speed and loud breathing. The door swung open and it closed immediately afterwards.

Kuro didn't see anyone, but he did smell and hear Harry Potter standing in front of the door. No one should underestimate the powers of Demons, they weren't easily fooled.

The boy saw the Cait Sith, but said Demon kept a hazy glaze in his eyes to prevent the boy from noticing that Kuro knew it was him.

Harry bought it. Of course he did. He had been thought about Demons for half a year, but the environment these wizards grew up with weren't build upon them being wary of the dark creatures, in fact, most of the students here were amused by them. Oh, how fun it would be for Rin to arrange an eye-to-eye meeting for the kids and a vicious Demon. That is, when Albus would allow them to. Up until now he had said that he didn't want any of those, so Kuro's Tamer had no choice but to comply.

Harry moved after he made sure his followers were truly gone. His body froze when he saw the silent form of his Demonology Teacher. The-Boy-Who-Lived relaxed when he noticed that Rin was a asleep.

He deemed curious and followed as his footsteps took him further into the classroom.

Kuro disliked that. Very much. But he didn't wake Rin, it was his fault for his Tamer still being here, after all. He watched closely and felt a shot of anger in his heart when Harry was just poking his nose around, even touching the mysterious curtain.

Kuro rose from his uncomfortable spot and walked to the boy, who - to the Cait Sith's greatest dismay - removed the curtain. Harry froze as he looked at the Mirror and looked behind him, as if to check something. His gaze fell on the small Demon.

From his last encounter - when he had been with the Cait eye-to-eye - had left Harry wary. Nevertheless, he ignored it, thinking the Demon has just been startled by the curtain removing itself - or so it would seem - and went back to looking at his parents. How could they just be portrayed like that? Like they were right behind him.

"_What do you think you're doing? Leave."_  
>Harry jumped and looked at the Demon, who looked furious.<br>"_Leave._"

"Are you the one speaking?" asked Harry. Too startled to remember that he was invisible and at first had tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"_Pathetic human_," hissed the Demon. "_This is my master's domain. You humans are allowed here because of the lessons and punishments. I won't allow anyone carelessly intruding_."

"You really do speak," whispered the Boy-Who-Lived, ignoring the Cait Sith's distress.

"_Leave._"

"Why are my parents showing in the Mirror?" he demanded.  
>"<em>... So that is what you long for. For your parents? To have family? To be normal?<em>"

Harry looked surprised and seemed to think about it. Moments later he answered with a mumbled "yes".

"_Pathetic! Weak!" _the Demon screeched, which made the boy frightened. Harry bummed into the table behind him when he backed down.  
>"<em>Why do you curse fate? You never knew the faces and voices of your parents, don't cling to their souls, souls you've never even witnessed. Don't hang on to your parents' pride, for they are not your's to concern yourself with. Oh, how self-centred you are, how much self-pity will you allow yourself to have, Harry Potter?"<em>

"Kuro, that's enough now." The Cait Sith looked at Rin, who looked as old as his actual age. The Demon felt guilty, not for hurting Harry, but for waking his friend.

Harry just looked at the Cait Sith with teary eyes, not per se of sadness, but hurt, anger and frustration.

"I have to apologise, for my familiar's behaviour," sighed the Heir as he walked past Harry, re-doing the curtain over the Mirror, taking a quick glance at his desire. "Kuro has always hated his parents, he had wished to get away from them and their abuse. Seeing someone who longs for something, something Kuro gave up centuries ago, makes him furious." He looked at the still shaken up boy, trembling in confusion. Should he be angry and yell, or sad but grateful for his professor waking up and stopping the Demon?

Rin smiled, but it was cold and never reached his eyes. "Demons see right through everyone. Humans cannot hide from them. They see all human trades, feeling disgusted by all they see. Humans aren't the brave, strong and powerful creatures that slaughter their brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. Knowing that their families were extinguished by such a weak race... It makes them feel sadness," then Rin apologised again, "I'm sorry, I went off-topic. I ask of you to ignore all the comments my familiar made, that or learn from it."

Then, only a moment later, he grabbed Harry and pushed him in a chair. His hand raised like he was going to hit him, but Rin never did. "Why won't you just listen and stay where you're told to stay! How hard can it be? Please return to your dorm this instance, I'll have to take measures now. This room was forbidden for anyone but me to enter, due to the possibility of Demons being present. Which there was. Doing so at night as well... Fifty points from Gryffindor, ten points along with for looking through my stuff. Detention in the evening, each day for a week, starting tomorrow, weekends the full day detention in my office. Let this be a lesson. And listen for once! Go to your dorm."

The Boy-Who-Lived seemed like he wanted to protest, but them stormed off, only to be stopped once again by Rin. "The coat. I'll hold onto it for a while."

Harry left.

_"Rin..._"  
>"Quiet, Kuro."<br>"_Why did you lie about my life?_"  
>"... You know why. The wizards need to..." He shook his head.<p>

_"Rin. I did good, didn't I?_"

A shimmering appeared in his eyes. "Good job, Kuro. Albus will be pleased. The kid saw the Mirror, therefore knowing what it does. The kid heard your words, therefore losing a bit arrogance, gaining sympathy. And perhaps I scared him enough to stop being a troublemaker."

He smiled at his friend. "You were wonderful, Kuro."

* * *

><p><strong>26 - December; Okumura Rin; The Headmaster's Office - 6:34 AM <strong>

* * *

><p>"You did what?" yelled Albus the next morning.<br>"Kuro called Harry a little bitch, and I send him away with detention and minus points."  
>The old man walked from one room to the other, feeling distressed. "Your job is to help him..."<br>"And that we did. He's no special kid, so he shouldn't be treated as one. He never defeated Voldemort, and I can tell you about at least four people who wouldn't be effected by the curse of death."

Albus rolled his eyes. "But they aren't human," he pointed out. "I didn't want you to scare my student."

"He needed to learn his place. Besides, Demon's aren't meant to be endlessly played with."

Albus shook his head, and then required an even more serious expression. "I want to talk to you about Voldemort's... invitation," he continued when the Heir remained silent: "I want you to go."

Rin's eyes lidded half-closed as he looked in severe amusement. He felt the old excitement building up inside him, equal to when he met the 'Dark Lord'. "I would go, even without your permission."

Albus chuckled. "Ever rebellious, aren't we? I want you to figure out his plan. The plan after we would be getting the Stone."

"Oh, but what to do when he desires my help," said the Demon, eyes still lidded.

"Tell him what you told me."  
>"... 'It wouldn't be as amusing, I'd rather watch you struggle', right?" He snickered. "Fine by me... I get what you want me to do. I am your 'reserve Severus'. That'd be great material to taunt him with."<p>

"You speak to no one about this."

"...Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE TIME! For people wondering why I do this: I want people to get what Rin's life is in Hogwarts, showing moments you want to read. In the 'official'story I only follow the big happenings, after all. So this is your chance to get to see more interaction between the teachers, students and Rin! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'What Rin does when he's ill' - an idea from A Stranger 0.0<strong>

(tbh I don't think Demons can get sick, but I just had to put it in.)

"_Rin... Your temperature went up again..._" The Demon boy was sweating heavily under his cool blanket. He muttered a low reply as he shivered once more. He got up and looked for his shirt, none the less getting ready for the day. "_Rin, I'll go and get a teacher, okay?_" and so the Cait Sith stood up and ran off.

Rin had refused the help of anyone, he could take care of himself. His eyes went open as he huffed at the comment he bound to be given by Albus. 'Now all your classes had to be canceled, why did you went swimming in that lake, anyways?', stupid old man.

Wait? Kuro was getting a teacher? They didn't know he was a Demon! And he wanted it to stay that way!

So when Kuro came back with Poppy they found a awkwardly laughing Rin in the corner of the room, pressing his back and tail with it as hard as he could. Poppy scolded him. "Get back in the bed," she told him. "You have a nasty fever said mister Kuro."

"_Did you hear that? I'm a mister!_"

"Ah, no, no, I'm fine, he's exaggerating," he hurriedly said. _Don't move, little tail, don't move. I know it hurts like this, but we can handle it. _ "Honestly," he laughed, without any convincing traits. "I'm as fine as a fish in the waters."

Poppy didn't listen and grabbed his arm before dragging him back in the bed. Rin almost ran towards it and jumped in immediately, throwing the blanket over his head. The nurse looked annoyed and rudely put a spoon full medicine in his mouth. "The youth nowadays," she muttered as she left.

Rin's read flushed head popped up. "I hate you, Kuro."

"_Can I have catnip now?_"

* * *

><p><strong>'Kuro meeting Kitty version of Minerva McGonnagal' - an idea from Suzululu4moe<strong>

Kuro was enjoying his free time. Not that it was actually his free time, he just slipped away during Rin's lessons. He was supposed to stay to help his Tamer to see what would interest the students more. It was definitely Taming that took the role, so Rin tried all he could to get the fact that not everyone was fit to become a Tamer.

Not that they would listen.

So he sneaked out.

He walked around hissing occasionally at students who weren't in their classes or didn't have any that were calling him cute. How dare they? I'm a Cait Sith! I was worshiped by these humans once, and I was way older than any of them, so they shouldn't treat me like a kitten.

Then he saw another feline with peculiar fur pattern looking out the window. He jumped next to the cat and smelled it. Weird, the cat smelled like someone he had smelled before. He closed in, the other cat looking annoyed by it's personal space being invaded.

A small poof and suddenly the old woman Kuro had seen before was sitting there. Tears welt up in the Cait Sith's eyes as he turned and ran. "_How dare you deceive me! I'll tell_ _Rin!_"

Minerva followed the Demon with her eyes. "Stupid kitten," she huffed._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>'What does Kuro really get up to when he's supposed to be searching for info?' <strong>an idea from<strong> Aneki Okumura**

"_It's so warm,_" purred a content Demon. Kuro laid in the corridor on the ground in the middle of the day, bathing in the warm sunlight that entered the castle. Ah, he wanted to go hunting again, but he couldn't. Rin said it was too cold with all the snow.

"_So mean..._" His friend told Kuro to go and hunt for information instead. Following the weird smelling teacher, for instance. But he didn't want to. He smelled weird, and so did the apparent man that grew on his back.

These people here are weird. So Kuro stretched and continued with his favorite activity.

Until a splash of water ran over him.

"_Rin! Weren't you on my side?_"

"Listen to me for once!"

* * *

><p><strong>"What does Rin do when his tail is seen by a student?" an idea from Ryuu no Yume<strong>

"... and this is why you shouldn't break of the horn of a Baphomet. Do you understand now?" Rin helped a fifth-year Ravenclaw student with this subject, because Marc absolutely begged him. Even though this wasn't necessary for the next up-coming test.

"Oh! I do, thank you professor."

"You're welcome! Now, go and grab some lunch, you have only got fifteen minutes left."

"Ah, it'll be fine, I already ate."

_When? When did he eat? He was in this classroom the moment the bell rang! What's wrong with these overly-eager people. _

"Professor...? What is that?" Marc pointed behind Rin, so he turned around and saw to his own dismay his tail popping out. _How could he have been so careless? In front of a Ravenclaw too!_

"Ahh... you noticed, hmm. Haha," he laughed. "I currently am hiding you next assignment! He apparently likes hanging on my back, quite a funny fellow!" The boy didn't seem to believe him, but didn't question it. He left with glancing to his professor a couple of times.

Rin let his head drop on his desk. He now had to look for a willing Demon that was flat, had a tail that looked like his own and liked hanging on people's backs... He cursed at himself and his clouded mind.

* * *

><p><strong>'What does Rin do when he has free time before a class comes in? (does he ever fall asleep in between classes?) ' an idea from spiritualnekohime4<strong>

"_Rin... Rin! Wake up! Rin!_"

"Oi... the professor is asleep," said Hanna, a Huffelpuf.

"He totally is," agreed her friend. "And even Kuro can't wake him up. What should we do?"

A boy shrugged. "We can just leave, or study by ourselves." Some mumbled approvingly, but a blonde boy protested. "We have a test coming up next week! He hasn't taught us about curing Ghouls' burning yet!"

A girl chuckled as she hold up some sort of balloon. "It's filled with stink-gas!" she whispered excitedly. "Should we?"

Everyone laughed in anticipation as they waited for their friend to throw it. It had an extreme effect.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARDS! PARASITES! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

And so was how the class ended up on their knees with Bariyons on their legs. And so Hogwarts learned of a new terror, a new person that 'Should-Not-Be-Named'. That very day was the day that Rin ran to Argus and _demanded _that there would be a rule that said 'not allowed to wake up teachers, especially not Rin Okumura'

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! HAVE A NICE DAY!<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS TODAY! BYES AND CHILLAX! **


	8. The Stone Part 1

**Late update because I've got a concussion AND in the middle of my exams. School says they'll be kind to me grade-wise, but they aren't being true to their word. How very lovely. This time I have an excuse people, remember it. It'll be good blackmail material later.**

**Also: over a 100 favorites and almost 90 reviews. Is that a reason to become happy? You might find this chapter annoying, because I'm speeding up a bit. I get that people might think this year has been going on long enough. ( I agree) Next chapter will be the end of year one! **

* * *

><p><strong>ww1990ww:<strong> Yup. I like making Kuro the Demon he is. Harry just needs to learn his place once in a while, but yeah, Kuro is a bit too mean. I won't change that. (XD) I see. What kind of genre is it being classified? I doubt I'll find it in the library though. And buying online isn't much of an option (strict parents). It does sound interesting! If I find it I'll read it!

**selena1234: **Haha, yeah, Kuro's male. And he DID sound like a female, is his voice character female I wonder? I could look it up but I'm lazy. And you shouldn't change your seeing of things, it'll only make yourself feel confused. As long as you are aware of his manliness it shouldn't matter! :D Wow! That's an idea. I don't know how their hairs would be on Rin's clothing and how ever Fred and George managed to get the ingredients nor how they will make Rin drink it. Even though I prefer the mini shot to be canon, I'll make an exception this time XD (sorry for mistakes in my spelling etc.)

**A Stranger 0.0: **Congratz with being my first omake idea-er (whut? XD) And I get what you mean... English does that. But you're German? We are practically neighbors! Thank you for correcting me! I changed it immediately. (I also noticed I forgot the dates in this chapter... Hope it wont confuse anyone... at the end of the book they totally stop with the "a few weeks later" thing, so I have no clue what date it's supposed to be.) Awwwww, Albus gets a lot of socks? I don't read that many HP fanfictions so I had no idea. I'll guess I'll make Rin burn them in year 2 when he's angry! :D

I'm sorry for letting you down on my update-date... I have a concussion and writing this hurts already. I'm truly sorry, because this was a way longer wait than I thought it would be. So here it is! :D (hope it's to your liking) I always love your reviews! I always smile when I get an email :3

**Kazaru13: **THANK YOU :D

**BlackWitchesCat: **Oh I see! Sorry for the misunderstanding. Coming right up!

**Sora Labyrinth:** Thank you so much! The update wasn't soon... I'm sorry.

**Alois' Wifee:** I'll put up your idea next chapter, I'm sorry... But I'm running out of time now ^^'' Hope you'll understand. And I'm happy you love it!

**Ryuu no Yume: **Thank you so much! And you're welcome any time! I'm happy to see you're still enjoying my chapters! I hope this one is to your liking as well!

**AnimeFreak71777: **You are very much welcome!

**blackchaosaria2501: **You know, I did think about it. But I feel like that would mean changing the plot a lot. If you can accept this, however, that I'll post some more memories and conversations about Yukio in the story (starting book 2). Will that be okay? And no, no need to apologize! I might not always be able to do such request, but I want to hear them and see what I can do. Maybe I'll create a nightmare with Yukio in it one day.

**Setia Prenn****: **Hahah, het heeft inderdaad dan geen zin om in het Engels te praten. Ik ben blij dat een Nederlander ook mijn verhaal leest! Haha, toch een beetje speciaal. En zo goed ben ik nog lang niet in Engels schrijven. Maar wat kan ik zeggen behalve: probeer! Schrijf one-shots als je nog geen heel verhaal wil. Sowieso zijn er vast genoeg mensen hier die af en toe will helpen met een aantal eventuele fouten. Succes! Nooit opgeven he! Fanfics schrijven is juist zo leuk!

**bethanytokitoki: **Ahhh, the fifth year! I sure made people excited for that one! Haha! Part of the Order? Definitely! He's Albus' Demon, after all. And I doubt Rin will trust them very much, but they WILL find out about him being a Demon! (hint hint: one smart-ass has been sneaking around in the chapers, if you've paid attention :P ) And he won't age, but act either older or younger when in the mood. You'll see a lot of those mood swings! I hope you'll enjoy this update!

**Imaginary friend: **Why aren't you real? ;-; And I'll add your story next chapter... I'm running out of time for now AND I REALLY NEED TO POST THIS CHAPPY IM SO FRICKING LATE! D: I'm very sorry... Next chapter your story idea WILL BE THERE!

**Guest: **I READ IT ALL! I also have Latin! XD And man! Your teachers/school sure sound like a hectic bunch! At least you don't sound bored X3 And I had a great day, thank you! I hope you'll have a great day as well! And no need to apologize! I LOVE long reviews, or people talking to me! Makes me feel loved ;3 I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! I did my best (even though it sucked)

* * *

><p><strong>OKIES! MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL NOW!<strong>

**On with the story: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Stone; Part 1 <strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearing the dusk when Rin was finally bored enough so that he'd follow Albus' orders. This was a little rebellious spark that he had hold on to, for all these years.<p>

He bid Kuro a dramatic farewell before he left, which made the Cait Sith roll his eyes in annoyance. He would never admit that he had found it amusing as well. Kuro offered Rin that he could come with, but the Heir replied with a strict "no". This, too, made the little Demon roll with his eyes. There he was being mothered again by a Demon far younger than him. But it was fine. Kuro laid back down from his sitting position without much complain and went back to sleep.

Rin looked behind him and closed the door with a gentle smile. What he had expected to be a quiet walk was quickly turned into chaos.

"Ah! Professor Okumura! Hold up for a moment!"

The Heir stopped at the corner and looked back. It was Filius Flitwick. He walked at high speed - but not fast enough to be called "running in the school-hallway" - and looked a bit shaken up. Rin figured it must be school-related, because normally he'd speak to him with his given name. "Professor Flitwick. What appears to be the problem?" The small man seemed to be furious, now that Rin saw him from up-close, and breathed heavily. Were it from anger, or exhaustion after the little sprint, the Heir could not tell.

"These students," pointed the teacher, "were placing a trap. In front of my very classroom! Now, let me tell you how lucky I was to have a lot of work to do this same day, and stayed behind to clean up. How fortunate for me! However, mister Filch is currently already helping me with removing the mess inside that room - caused by a charm that went wrong in a most extraordinary way, but that's a story for later - so he's off. I'd like you to request his presence here, if you'd please, so that he can scold these children."

Rin tiled his head when the ranting little man began to explain directions of where Argus could be. It was very confusing so the Demon interrupted him. "I can stay here for a while, so that you can get him. You seem to have a clearer idea of where mister Filch might be."

Filius huffed that it'd be indeed for the best if he were to go, so he went.

Rin took a look at the students. They appeared to be sixth year's Ravenclaws, but he didn't recognise them. They decided at the beginning of the year to not follow his classes. "I normally don't see Ravenclaws causing mischief."

The two boys looked quite pissed-off that they were caught. The tall, blonde one with piercing blue eyes mumbled something. "It's because we normally aren't busted."

Rin rose his eyebrows. "What did you want to do?"

The boys looked at each other, the smaller one with a tanned appearance seemed to be suspicious and almost unnoticeably shook his head. This made the Demon smirk. "I won't tell professor Flitwick," he snickered.

"... Swamp..." said the blonde. "We wanted to create a swamp in front of the classroom."

Rin laughed. "Too bad you two got caught! I'd love to see that."

"... I'm sorry, but you are professor Okumura, right?" Rin nodded. "We've heard stories," continued the dark-tanned Ravenclaw. "You just so happens to be amazing."

"I feel flattered," smiled the Heir, "it's a shame I won't teach any of you two... Anyways, I haven't caught your names yet."

"Of course not," growled the blonde. "I'm Max and this is Benjamin." ("-Ben!" hissed the boy.") "And I'm not surprise you don't know us."

"No," continued Benjamin, while he rolled his eyes, "we're troublemakers, alright. But everyone is way too focused on Fred and George to notice us. And now that they have a Demon, too, it's barely impossible to compete with them."

Rin chuckled in his fist. "I'm sorry to hear that. So, this was the plan?"

"Not really," admitted Max. "We had wanted to succeed, naturally. Hey, prof, how about giving us a Demon as well?"

Rin laughed loudly. "No."

"Ah! Professor Okumura, here I am. Thank you for watching these nuisances."

"My pleasure! Later, professor Flitwick, Max, Benjamin- " ("-Ben!") "I'm off!"

Rin heard some quiet and sad "good-bye"'s behind him, which made him snicker. He had the desperate need for breaking Albus' rules as well now. Maybe he could convince the Headmaster to drink that potion that made your hair turn purple. Yeah. That would be great. The Heir looked up. "Oh! Hermione, how are you? Waiting for someone?"

She startled up out of in her daze. "Ah. U-uhm, I'm fine. And, no, yes, I'm waiting for someone." Rin raised his brows. "Truly. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were breaking the law of this magnificent school as well." Hermione blushed. "N-No! I'd never! I am waiting for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We were going to the library," she confessed.

"Hmm," said Rin. "Nice subject?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Uhm. I think it's fascinating."

The Heir smiled. "As long as you study it shouldn't be a problem. School is also about fun, however. You have all been way too often in the library than necessary. Do you all have that much homework?"

Hermione stuttered. "Y-yeah, we have a lot!" Rin's face softened. "Then I should be giving you all less. I suppose I'll only be teaching you the stuff I'll directly put in your exam. That should lighten your schedule a bit, I hope."

Hermione looked surprised. "T-thank you?"

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Harry's robe was a mess, his hair idem. His face was a tint redder than normal, maybe because he had run. When he saw the professor for Demonology his face morphed into confusion. "Uhm, good-day, professor?"

"Certainly it was," smiled Rin. "In such a hurry?"

Ron seemed like he wanted to answer but Hermione stomped him in his stomach with her elbow. "It really is a lot of homework. We need to hurry. And they were late to begin with, so we have an even tighter schedule."

"Right," said the Heir, with a knowledgeable grin. "I saw the match Harry," he continued. "Nice how you almost bumped off dear Severus. He had quite the heart attack. It's a shame I haven't started watching these games before, they're very entertaining."

Harry looked a bit confused, but thanked the teen anyways. "Have you ever flown with a broom, professor?" The Heir grimaced. "Never," he said. "I might never, as well."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Why not? It's quite fun."

"Not for me," concluded Rin. "Maybe next year," he said. "If you pass this year, that is. Deal?"

Harry got an evil grin, immediately accepting the challenge. "Of course!" Rin smirked and waved them off. "Study, study," he cooed and went on his own way. Too bad he precisely knew their schedule and the amount of homework they had, on tip of Albus, and they had close to none. He chuckled in his fist, these kids were certain to find out about this school by the end of the year. And so would this Voldemort, which reminded him of his original task. How come he was always so easily distracted?

Rin walked outside, the air around him feeling cold, but not as cold as it was a while ago. Winter was losing his everlasting battle against spring once more. The Heir sighed and prepared himself for his conversation with the "Dark Lord". He really did dislike how the man insisted upon calling him Satan. Maybe the man had read his records in the Vatican. Probably Angel's doing, changing his name. Rin smirked again. Even in death did that man continue to mock him. It wasn't long before Rin stood near the edge of his territory. The grass was burned, but already began to grow back. It annoyed him, to be honest, his animalistic instinct felt to be denied access by the forest itself. Denying that his flames burned it. As soon as he made his presence known did his "date" arrive. "You've come, Satan," a slimly voice whispered. The sound left an annoying screech behind as it went away between the trees, but Rin was certain it was his imagination.

"Good evening," the Heir looked around. "You really haven't entered my part of the forest."

"I did tell you that. It would be rude if I did." Quirinus was hooded, dressed in a black cloth that would mask his presence. Silver liquid dripped down his cheeks and mouth as he smiled, looking a bit shaken up. "Unicorn blood," said the possessed man, "it's complicated."

"That being said," whispered the gasping voice. It was a very cold sound, thought Rin, screeching like metal against metal. Or nails against a chalkboard. "I wished to speak to you, Lord Satan."

"Are we playing this game?" asked the Demon. "Lord against Lord? If not, then drop it. I'm not quite a Lord, nor are you."

This seemed to annoy the man. "Yet you act so high," he sneered. "Do you believe to be superior to us, humans?" he asked in bitterness.

Rin smiled. "Demons are superior in all measures. Though, I cannot deny we behave ourselves like savage beasts once in a while. I shall mention, however, that humans do nothing but!"  
>Quirinius bowed his head in acknowledgement.<p>

"Then why," said the Heir, more speaking to himself than the man, or men, in front of him. "Why did you come?"

"Allow me to say it once again, Satan," Voldemort whispered again, putting the "Lord" aside. "I can free you from your human bones and burn the contract..."  
>"Sounds painful."<br>"Do you often do that?" asked Quirinus, annoyed but curious at the interruption. Rin shrugged. Voldemort proceeded into telling the Demon about the past, the wizard's powers, the "interference" of the Mud Bloods, how the world became darker and darker and about the future.

The Heir thought it was time to cut to the chase, he was getting annoyed and anxious. The Centaurs knew that Rin had agreed into letting these people stay here for a while, but they did not like it. "The Sorcerer's Stone... Immortality. How can you still speak to me of your difference in others of your kind?"

Voldemort clicked with his tongue. "We are the purest wizards. Yet, out throne was taken from us by ignorant muggles. You must understand such, for Assiah once belonged to the Demons as well."

"I can hardly bring myself to care," spoke Rin. "I wasn't alive at that time, and my father hasn't spoken about it, about anything really. I can, nonetheless, guaranty you that he does care about it, due to him being constantly reminded of it. I believe my elder siblings are using it to taunt him once in a while. Not wise, but highly effective and amusing. But surely, you understand that I myself do not care about that matter. If you want me to do anything, then convince me."

Quirinus looked a bit nervous, it was obvious he didn't expect the Demon to be so cold and uncaring about this knowledge. The Dark Wizard didn't share his concern.

"Your wish, isn't it to remain in Assiah forever? Your alliance doesn't lie with anyone but yourself. I know why this is. You cared for many in the past, you've given heart, soul and all the support they could ever wish for. But didn't they cast you aside? Their fear of what you weren't became too much for their minds, I understand. This is, after all, the knowledge they grew up with. This unfairness, discrimination and cruelty against the creatures that were once their allies... I'll stop it all. We will no longer bow to them! They put this up themselves. Our blood proves nothing but the courage that was given to us by our ancestors. The stronger our blood, the more they put us in the darkness. In the darkness to rot! To burn! We, the strong, are the ones who are severely punished by the mistakes they make when they whisper a small word to set the world aflame. Our parents may have been to blame, but why must they punish the souls of their children who cannot even speak their own names correctly yet? It wasn't always this way, and we can get it back... We will get it back. I'll gather all my brothers and sisters and fight for our rightful place. Don't you and your kin feel the same sadness anymore?"

Albus had told him, but now Rin knew he was right. Voldemort wasn't an insane fool. He had intelligence and a sharp tongue to bring it. Once again did the Heir compare Albus and this man, but not quite. They had similarities, but also a lot of things they differed in. The Heir's eyes darkened, his hair covering his face and an amused smile creeped on his face. Voldemort remained quiet, but Quirinus shivered and looked uncomfortable, when the Demon began to laugh.

"It's great to have your... enthusiasm..." mumbled the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Do you think I care? Sure, it's a sore spot on Satan's name, but no one bears any grudges. We have, after all, new ones to cover it all up. And about working for humans... It interests me. Now, my dearest Tom, tell me your truth."

"... If playing with humans interests you so, why should I spoil your fun?"

"I was hoping for that answer," concluded Rin. "Will you require the Stone? Or will you fail and wither? Maybe you'll even live on a bit longer and find another way, of which I'm sure you already have." Voldemort sighed in his joyless chuckle. "I understand your statement. I simply haven't convinced you, yet."

That was indeed it.

"... However," said the sly man and made Quirinus go forward until Voldemort was able to whisper in the Heir's ears. Ah…

"Well, then. We will surely meet again, Satan. Until then." And the figure walked away.

Rin grinned lightly, watching the hooded men walk away, as he repeated what Voldemort told him in his mind. How very interesting it was.

On his way back he noticed an unusual amount of smoke coming out of Hagrid's hut. It wasn't that cold, but it looked like the caretaker was frozen in his own house. Rin walked towards it, feeling a bit worried for the man. He knocked on the door, hearing loud stumps walking towards it. The door opened ever so slightly as a hairy head covered Rin's view to look inside. "Oi, hi there Rin! Lovely weather, aye?"

"Sure," said the Demon, ignoring the comment. "What are you doing?"

Hagrid looked stressed. "Nothing, nothing! Really, you don't have to worry or anything." The Heir kicked the door in with a force that pushed the half-giant aside, making him yelp in surprise, and simply walked in. "Pardon the intrusion."

At first there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was just as always. "Oh, Hagrid. How stupid can you be?" He pointed at the egg in the fire. "A dragon. A dragon, Hagrid."

"Aye, aye, but if I raise it it'll be just fine," stuttered the man.

"No, it won't," countered Rin. "Not with dragons. Don't you have a heart? These creatures are meant to fly around, how do you expect that to succeed in Hogwarts?" Hagrid flinched at the tone. "Now, listen, mate. You can tame Demons, right? So a dragon shouldn't be all too different."

"I can," huffed the Heir, his nose in the air as if he was smelling something outrageous, "because I'm special," Rin finished. "You have not received the training to pull this off. Plus, you'll be arrested if this were to come out. Don't you get it?"

"I've always wanted to raise a dragon, lad, I'm fully aware of the risks."

"It's obvious you are not!" Rin breathed for a moment, which was difficult with the hot air hanging around in the small space. "I'm leaving," he said. "And I won't tell anyone. Don't come to me when the dragon burns your house, or when you are arrested. This is your responsibility now, so you alone will face the consequences." The Demon laid his eyes upon the dragon-egg one more time, mixed feelings in his heart, but turned away nonetheless and left.

* * *

><p>The Heir blasted the doors to Albus' office open the moment after he ran up the stairs. He looked and found – again – Albus talking to Severus Snape. "<em>These two are often together<em>," mewled Kuro, who had run after him. "_Or is it just that we are always interrupting the moment they are talking?_"

"It's us," grinned Rin. "We're stalkers!" Severus looked up from the opposite position from the Headmaster and looked annoyed – once again. Of course, the Demon didn't care and ran around the desk hugging the old man from behind. Hugging can be defined as "choking the old man by wrapping his arms around his neck" in this case. "Albus..." sang Rin creepily as he wiggled with his legs in the air. "I finally did my job for once!" The Headmaster struggled with the Demon's grip a bit before he eventually pulled out his wand and threatened Rin to release him. After doing so started Albus to cough, but quickly stopped for it wasn't that bad. "Rin," he began, controlling himself. "What did you find out?"

The Heir grinned. "Oh, he knows, Albus. He knows so much. Bet'yar ass for it that he'll come and steal the Stone, he knows how to get in all of them, except for mine, but hey – everyone with brains and strength can get through my pet. Ah, I hope they don't kill it… She has a family, you know!"

"Not everything," said Severus. "He doesn't know about Hagrid's... pet." Rin turned to him. "If he doesn't know now, he'll know it tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then next week for sure. This man has it, you know, he has that mind that'll crack every code. Ne, Albus," he spoke to the old man. "Do you trust this Rubeus guy for one-hundred per cent?"

"I do! No question about it."  
>"Hmmm," huffed Rin, a smile appeared on his face with emotionless eyes. Albus sat up straight in his comfortable chair. "You know more, don't you?" Rin raised his arm in a defence. "Not more about what you asked me to do." Albus pressed on, so that eventually Rin cave in: "It's something between me and Tom. Don't be impatient. It'll all work out. Besides, in the end, you can always kill me if you don't like what's going on."<p>

Albus chuckled. "I'll kill you and you kill me. Killing you will be suicide."  
>"Not really. You know just as well as I do that a body can live on without a soul," the Heir sat on the principle's desk. "Dementors proved it before we Demons could."<br>Severus coughed to interrupt their conversation. "We should discuss what to do."

"Right," said Rin. "I guess nothing yet."

Albus nodded and sighed heavily. "There is not much for us to do… We could just get rid of Quirinius now that we have the chance, but that is not a good option." Severus had to agree.

"Also," continued Albus. "I'd have trouble finding a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher in the middle of the year."  
>Rin grinned. "You should be searching for a new one, though. Next year's going to be rough." The Headmaster could only pout. "The job is becoming less and less popular by the day." Rin rolled his eyes and kicked Severus' knee with a meaningful look. "Let's go, Kuro. They're going to have a conversation for big people."<p>

"_Riiiin, let's go to the kitchen!_"  
>"You're going to become fat, you lazy kitten."<br>"I'm no kitten!" hissed the Cait Sith. "And I'm not going to be fat."  
>"You will. And you so are."<p>

Kuro got tears in his eyes and ran off. "Rin, you're mean!" Albus looked at him with a stern expression, as if to scold him. Rin ran after his familiar. "You're not going to be fat! If you will, I will as well, okay? Come back!"

Albus looked at his trusted ally in front of him, while he just looked in confusion as the teen burst out of the room, just as loud as he did when coming in. "Once in a while, you'd almost forget he's one of the most powerful Demons."

Severus looked back and simply huffed. "He's just a kid."

* * *

><p>The following days went by as if nothing mysterious were happening in the castle. Rin was teaching his class, and Kuro was running after the students when they hadn't done their homework. He had finished the first part of medication-studies in all classes, making sure to teach more advanced methods to the older ones. With this had he succeeded in creating the normal difference between grades, which was applauded by the other teachers. Students began to see Rin as part of the school now, like he had always been there. Kuro was treated like a king by everyone. Some even begged for him to replace Mrs. Norris, which he had bluntly refused.<p>

Rin even took on a role of 'bad' teacher for helping Fred, George and other troublemakers escape. Who he pulled it off did no one know, but they were very grateful. The teachers didn't mind, because they were never severe cases of rule-breaking, and all knew very well that the teen would punish those who caused actual trouble. As he had proven right a the start of the year, being the one who would occasionally give detention. He still did, but less frequently. Everyone had learned not to get on the professor's bad side. Rin loved to go to the lake after his lessons together with Kuro, now that the weather became better and better. The latter would chase everyone away who would come too close. Many students began to wonder if the Demon actually thought of himself as a king now.

Rin looked out of his window, while scratching Kuro behind his ear during class. The students were busy taking notes out of their books, so that the Demon could give them a pop-quiz later that hour. His scratching stopped and Kuro raised his head, his eyes confused. Said eyes met with a sadistic smirk. "There's no more smoke, Kuro..." And honestly, why would Kuro care? The Demonic cat rolled with his eyes and laid back down.

Rin's suspicions turned out correct when he met with a furious Minerva the next morning.

"My students," she yelled. "Sneaking around at night AND telling their own classmates about dragons and other nonsense. Such a disgrace! How dare they? They'll get a proper punishment, just you watch!" The Demon was smirking the entire time while the woman was raging. He knew something was happening with that dragon, and it was very likely that it got away. The children would have been in far more trouble had they been discovered with the dragon. "Minerva, how about letting them go out in the woods?" She raised her brow in confusion so Rin continued. "What better way to show them not to mess - or joke - about dangerous creatures, than to let them be in the middle of them?"  
>Minerva bit her lip, understanding creeping on her face. "That is a bit outrageous, don't you think?"<br>Rin smirked. "Hardly. This entire situation is outrageous. It calls for harsh measures." - and I want to throw dear, dear enemy of Tom in the Dark Lord's hands. The two debated the matter for a while longer, but only after agreeing to let Rubeus come along with the students did Minerva allow it. And as the woman went off to arrange the settings smiled the Heir in his fist, not close in succeeding to hide it. Once again would the act be set in motion.

The upcoming weeks were horrible for Harry Potter. His famous imago very quickly turned infamous, as rumours began to spread thorough the school. He was a sign of bad luck, after all. The Demon saw the sadness and shame drip of the teen's face, as he was the one who was treated the worst of all the other three students. Rin had been surprised to hear that their red-headed friend wasn't one of them. But it turned out that miracles were still possible.

After the incident was Harry Potter very more quiet. In fact, you could have said that he was trying his hardest to be invisible. Which didn't change much after his punishment with Rubeus, though the Cait Sìth mentioned that the boy, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley started smelled somewhat stressed. Everyone else would have thought that they were simply feeling the pressure of their exam, but Rin would silently smirk.

Kuro curled up on Rin's lap, who felt strangely disconnected from his body, and showed his tamer the letter that he was carefully carrying in his mouth. Rin patted his Demonic friend with some sort of sad smile. "_Rin, it's gonna happen soon,_" he stated. And the Heir could only nod. He opened the letter and read it aloud to his companion. "Waiting is over. They know. Do what you need to. I'll leave now."

"_… __Is he leaving to create an opening for Voldemort?_" Rin shook his head. "He just wants to go and leave all the dirty work to me. He's so terrible." Kuro nodded and poked the Demon with his paw. "_I'm sure that's it. What're you going to do?_"

"Now that our Dark Lord is finally making his move," explained Rin, "we can also, finally, take action." Kuro yawned. "_Why couldn't we before, though? It'd have been way easier to kill him right there and then._"

"Zero evidence," sighed Rin. "The Ministry is very strict, plus they are foolish. Were we to bring that _thing_ to court they would simply release him. They won't buy it that Voldemort would possess him and certainly won't even bother to look into it," continued the Heir with annoyance. "Also, that guy's got no motives. We won't win that case. Now we will, if we get prove of him being on the place where it's hidden itself! We could have killed him and leave him in the woods, but that would dirty Hogwarts' name. Albus would get a heart attack. "

"_Will they believe we had the Stone, though?_"

"Easy. Nicolas can confirm it. And then we'll have actual proof."

"_Sounds like a plan._"

Rin stood up. And tossed the letter he had been writing himself aside. They were going to confront Voldemort in his own game.

Before following his master to the Forbidden Hallway did Kuro quickly lean over the paper that had been forgotten.

"_Dear Samael and Amaimon, _

_It has been a while since I replied – sorry for that – but now I'll tell you something interesting. But first, I figured out what that blue stone you gave me actually is. Very funny. I gave it to the lake monster, I'll bet he'll enjoy it more. I'm not interested into seeing such things, thank you._

_Tonight we'll go and defeat some power wizard called Voldemort. I know, all the most ridiculous words in one sentence. That's an achievement, even for me! _

_Next year some prouder than proud writer is going to become the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Amaimon, I need something to scare him. Big time. _

_This year will be over soon. Will you meet me at the usual place? I'm sure my master will let me off the hook for just this once. _

_You know, I really –_ "

Kuro mewled and ran after his tamer.

* * *

><p>Polyjuice Potion - <strong>selena1234 <strong>(non-canon)

"Bloody Hell!" whispered Fred as he pressed his elbow in George's stomach. "He actually drank it!" George seemed to be just as surprised. "I feel bad." His twin had to disagree. "That man has been mean to me as well! And you laughed!" George snickered. "But I actually like that man!" Pipkol pinched his master's twin on the nose.

They watched from behind the nearly-closed door as their teacher began to cough. "We're lucky Kuro isn't here, though," muttered George, after giving a death-glare in the direction of his brother's Demon. "Yup," agreed Fred. "We'd be toast if he were here!" They watched in joined humor and horror as their teacher began to change. Fred looked like he would puke, but George stopped him by rapidly tapping him on his shoulder. "His hair is green!" he whispered enthusiastically.

They snickered while they saw their teacher being confused and disorientated.

"What's that on his head?"

"An antenna? Hahaha! It looks like broccoli!"

"Prof is friends with a vegetable! I always thought he was weird!"

Pipkol was floating above their heads, being very amused with the fact that he had helped in another prank.

"His usual coat would somehow fit that image," spoke George. Fred slowly agreed when he thought about it.

"Freeeeddddd, Geeeeorrrgee!" a scream filled the room as the now turned Rin faced the two students. The face looked animal-like. Huge bags under his eyes and sharp fangs to complete that look.

The twins looked at each other. "We're so dead."

* * *

><p>Drunk Rin and Kuro - <strong>BlackWitchesCat <strong>(surprisingly canon)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, master Okumura?" peeped the small House-Elf when the two Demons were sitting on the table with their own home-made sake. They did it with - a lot of - help of the House-Elves, but they didn't seem to be all too pleased with the idea.

"Yes it is! For the good, old times!"  
>"<em>Aye!<em> _Even though I've never drunk this particular kind before. Rin! I wanna_ _taste!_"

The Elves watched in horror when the two began to drink, but soon forgot about them when they had to serve supper. When they were putting up the desert though they were interrupted by loud sobbing. Rin and Kuro were hugging each forcefully and crying their tears out. "I've missed you buddy!"

"_I did too, Rin! I never want to be apart from you again! That one time before was already way too sad!_"

"Of course I would have given you some of the beef," whined Rin. "Don't leave me again, partner!"

"_I won't, Rin!_"

Then their moods completely switched and they continued to jump through the entire kitchen, throwing around all pots and dishes that were breakable. The Elves stood there in shock, watching the two _animals _having a good time. Argus burst through the door, not even five minutes later, to demand that they resumed to work. The House-Elves, feeling offended, blamed the laughing pare that were in the chandeliers.

The next day must have been the darkest day in Hogwart's history. Everyone who so much as talked, sneezed, coughed or giggled was put in detention. The curtains were closed and the students weren't taught at all. The wizards and witches that day learned that Okumura Rin would become a second Severus Snape when having a hang-over.


	9. The Stone Part 2

**I HAVE A SOLUTION FOR THE PLOT HOLE IN THE STORY! I WILL CHANGE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT. PLOT HOLES ARE BEING FILLED! (that sounds so wrong!) **

**Hey there, here's Josiphii, back from her holiday. Last chapter of Book One. Are you ready for it? Thank you all so much for your continuous support, your follows and favorites. I feel flattered that some even favorite and follow me as a writer, and I cannot describe how happy that makes me feel I wish you all the best of health and threaten those who aren't following this story yet to do that right now! Hahaha, just kidding. Please enjoy this last chapter of 5217 words and I will see you all again in Book 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>selena1234: <strong>I completely understand what you mean, having a break once in a while is very much welcome! And thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter as well, if not then… I shall … Ehmm… Okay… I can't do it! I am just a poor little nerd behind a computer screen! Don't hate meh D:

(yeah, very dramatic XD I hope to you for book 2 as well! Cyaaa~!)

**Guest: **… No rambling? ;-; Hahah, just kidding XD And wow, that's early! I normally decide to go to sleep at 1 in the morning :3 I'm happy you liked the chapter. And yeah, I love Latin! It's hard, but hey, I don't care. I take Ancient Greek to top it, but I quit history this year. I find the stories fascinating but when someone is blabbering to me about it I just get bored XD Small world, isn't it! :D Yeah, I feel much better now, thank you for caring about my health :) But your friend has some bad luck :o And yeah… still in school here… You're lucky to be rid of it XD I passed the exams with flying colors anyways, but yeah, they suck. My year ended now as well! :D

(and maybe a bit, but I like it :3 )

**Miraimiku: **Wow! I am so happy to hear you get into it so much! Thank you and I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to make you cry c( TwT c) And yes, I will add another Yukio scene. I hope I won't make it too sad, but yeah, it's a sad thingy that happened between the two. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

**A Stranger 0.0: **They do? That's great! Yeah… I am a sucker for writing endings so I always fear they will come off as rushed, and I know how annoying that can be to read, so I try to avoid it. Hahaha! And thank you! Really, I believe those stories add up more depth into Rin and his experiences, seeing as I cannot add all those things in the story itself without making it too random. And really?! I'm happy to know that you like it enough to think so far ahead! To be honest, I do that quite a lot myself, and then I have to push it back because I haven't even finished the first book! But believe me when I say that I'll try to add something interesting in each book. I, personally, didn't enjoy the second book as much, because not a lot happened besides people turning into statues. And that is very likely… I do that when writing an ending… I get nervous and try things way beyond my capability… But I'll go around checking the mistakes once I'm done with the story (can you believe that? I certainly cannot due to the fact that this story is going to be long!). Really? They have? Oh, I have to look and read them! I had no idea that it was growing! And are you really?! I am so interested right now! You bet your ass I'm going to read it! And I just did XD I liked it a lot :3 You liked it? Hahaha, great! That letter was indeed meant to be a little teaser for this chappy and the next book XD I sure hope I will… And yeah, you are a very loyal reviewer to me :) Smiling is great! I love smiling!

Hahaha! No need to feel bad at all! Even though I cannot say that I don't like it :3

(yes, that's a word) (erhmagawd Im Batman!) Well, I read it anyways! I'm badass like that! Aww, that's it? Too bad XD Come on! Choking Albus has always been a dream of mine! 0_0 yeah, small world, ain't it… And I don't want to sound mean, but I think I'll stick to this… I want to improve my own grammar and spelling and I feel like I'll become lax if I will have someone checking for me. Plus, I don't update regularly, so scheduling all that will be difficult. And you've got your story you have to update! I won't bother you with mine! I really like it, so I'm not wasting your time. Thank you so much for the offer anyways! :D

**blackchaosaria2501:** You're very welcome, and you'll get some sweet memories of Yukio and Rin, don't worry. Maybe in this chapter even! And it's not too much to ask, I really appreciate that you think with me for this story. I don't want to quit this so new ideas are very welcome! Owhhh, stop it you ^/^ I'm not that great yet, but I'm working on it :D Yeaaaaah, what will Rin do? ;3 And that letter, yup, they're gonna meet up, woop woop! And thank you for reading my story! I really am happy you enjoy it!

**Guest:** Thank you very much! If you have an idea you can always put it in the reviews :D

**IkarosHeaven'sLostProperty:** Hahaha! Yeah, that was lovely to write XD Drunken characters are a feast! Also, I love your name! I really like the myth of Ikaros :3 (could be you meant the anime one, though, the angel XD I haven't watched the anime, but she's so cute ^w^ )

**DorkyHater:** Thank you! And yes, my sentences do that… It's mainly because I try things over my capability, but I'll try to work on it! I feel the same way, I really have read a lot of crossovers and that's basically what happens in most of them. So I wanted to make it different! The only plot-hole is bacially the time periods… And I get that, but yeah, changing the entire universe is a bit too weird XD And I'm not? I'm so happy! I hate it when I see characters broken in a fanfiction, so I try to stay as close to the original personality as possible. And that Imp is going to be very important. I have some moments picked out for him in the future! That will take a while though XD And yeah, Rin warmed up to his half-brothers. Loneliness does that to a person. Amaimon will make an appearance at the school itself the same time Samael will. In the fourth book. Don't worry, you'll see some more of him before that time. And believe me when I say that he's going to mess around with (not only) the twins! I hope you like this chapter! And you're not a Dorky Hater, but I like your name a lot! (thank you for caring about my health! I'm feeling all okay now! :D )

**SailorPeridot: **I will! Don't worry :D

**Worse than Duck Baby: **YOUR NAME IS AMAZING! Yeah he is… X3 I guess you don't really have to read them, but you will not really understand what is happening among the students seeing as you will see the story for Albus'/Rin's/Kuro's perspectives. I do recommend the books, but if you don't want to I can understand. I'll try and make it as clear as possible! The omake is coming right up!

**Merannda: **Thank you! I will, or try to… ah… I sound so arrogant XD

**Amycool: **Yes, I will do all the books. I hope I'll get the time and it will mean that it will take a long time before all is finished. I cannot mess up anywhere, because that will screw the following books I have to cover. When I'm not writing, I'm thinking up scenario's that would make everything work out… I still love doing it, so I hope you stick with me in this story. Thank you for your complements, you're making me blush ^/^

**Bluesonicblast: **I had a mini-story in one of my chapters like that, but I don't think it'll happen in the actual story that much. It'll make people suspicious and that's exactly the thing Rin wants to avoid. Don't worry, eventually some WILL know about it, the only thing is that it will happen a while later. So… keep reading my story? ^w^" Thank you for your review!

**Child of Happiness: **Thank you so much… /(^/^)\ I'll try my hardest to keep you interested.

**Guest 207: **Oh, he will show off his powers *wink wink* *cough* This chapter *cough*

**reviewer74: **Thank ya!

**Jack's Ace: **BWA! Kuroshitsuji! Love that! Gotta throw it in there as a joke sometime, see how many people will get the reference. I did try to make Rin look a bit like that, so I'm glad you make the connection! And I have no clue, but poor Rin sure does make it sound horrible XD

**LovenDeath86: **Yeah… It's a bit confusing… So I fixed it! And I'll give you the premier to it ;) Seeing as hardly anyone reads these I'll give you a little secret. Rin was punished because of "reasons" and was kept there for centuries, while the war between the Exorcists and Demons continued. The Demons won, after an all-out battle. Mephisto cannot so easily accept the fact his play-toys died so easily, so he reversed time in order for Rin to fulfill a certain mission (You're the only I am telling this, so shhhhh, give me your thoughts about it though, but keep it silent \^0^/ )

**Setia Prenn: **Het gaat heel wat beter, dank je ^w^, de redden waarom ik niet heb geüpload was omdat ik op vakantie was en echt heb genoten van mijn vrije tijd. Ik ben van plan om daarna weer naar mijn gewoonlijke ritme te gaan (een hoofdstuk elke 4/5 weken) maar ik zie of ik dat kan redden met school enz. Harry&Co gaan er wat meer inkomen, eigenlijk, vooral in dit hoofdstuk. Sorry dat je de draad kwijt bent… Zal ik een samenvatting aan het begin van boek twee neerzetten? Geheugen verfrissen?

**Guest: **I try to. But I am also busy now and then, I apologize but I have a lot of stuff to do besides writing XD

**Diekilles: **It's kind of nice of you to check every day, but I cannot upload frequently every now and then. I have stuff I have to take care of and I have to think about the plot a lot. I am going to do all the books, so I cannot make a mistake in each of them that will lead to weird situations in the future. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>The Demon was kicked in his guts by the clean boot of man standing above it in pride. The man wore a black uniform with the symbol of True Cross, it was blinking in the small amount of moonlight that went through the wooden roof. The Demon looked up with pleading eyes, one red from crying, the other removed from its container. It's was a swollen purple, there were it used to sit, fluids and blood dripped out of it in the same rhythm, creating a path of suffering down the creature's face. It's mouth stood open to get rid of the blood guising out that tried to suffocate it. <em>

_The Demon was a pitiful sight to behold. The Exorcist laughed at the tormented figure, as he stepped around it casually. He looked down every once in a while to make sure that he stayed outside the circle. The man spat, laughed and growled at the creature of darkness that lied before him, ridiculing it. The Demon cried and yelled, but his hands were burned each time they tried to grab ahold of the man. _

_The Demon watched as the flesh and skin grew back on its body as soon as he pulled them back. The circle, the formula, was its limit. It could not pass it. It could not escape. _

_The man slapped the iron pipe he held on his hands, like cops would do with their weapons when they were about to arrest a thief - in the movies at least. He lifted it up and hit the Demon on his back, creating the sound of a smack, the nauseous-making noise of breaking bones and the nerve-wrecking scream of the Heir of Gehenna. _

_The man rose his arms in triumph, like a prince would when saving a damsel from the dreaded dragon. But this was no dragon, this was the broken body of a once proud teenager, cursed by his fate. The Demon would wonder how and why it could have gone so horribly wrong, he would let his thoughts slip away from the present and wander about in his past. He blocked out all the sounds in the room and the man standing in front of him was just an illusion. But the Heir would return each time the iron tool, blessed with Holy Water, would hit his back and burn away the skin that had desperately tried to heal. _

_The Demon could see himself, lying on the filthy mud, like he was a floating ghost. He could see the joyful face of his tormentor, proud of the deed he did in the name of the Lord. His Lord. Not the Demon's, for there was no way that He would help him. The Lord he had grown up with, the one he believed that would protect him, his brother and his father. But the Lord looked down on the creature with anger for his sins. Sins he did not commit. _

_The man stopped his idle passes and turned to the entrance, responding to a call sounding from it. The entrance was worn, and the wood tainted by maggots. The large doors had all kinds of curves, holes and lines covering it, and the Demon would always study that door. Not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't move anymore. Following the lines in the wood had become his new way of entertainment, just like the Exorcists' new way of entertainment was to torture the Son of Satan. _

_The doors were always closed, but not now. A new Exorcist had come to make sure the creature wouldn't get out. The Demon's ears were long deaf to the world and it would take a while for them to heal. This constant breaking down and building up of his cells had left the creature weak and powerless. But his one eye was still intact, he could vaguely see a shape by the doors. A boy looked down upon the Demon, but a reaction was nowhere to be found on the emotionless face. _

_The Heir coughed and forced his broken arms to pull himself up. He tried to crawl to the boy with his nails, breaking them off during the progress and leaving a trail of blood. The blood from the severed tongue in the Demon's mouth prevented him from creating comprehending words, so he just gargled, spat and hissed at the young Exorcist. The Demon came to the edge of the circle as he once again tried to lift his upper body up. He forced his shaking hand to go through the barrier, tearing away the skin, bit by bit each time he went further. But the doors seemed miles away from the grasping, begging hand of the Demon. _

_A new Exorcist had been stationed in the old farm during the struggle of the creature. The boy, now relieved of his task to accompany the new guard, left. _

_The Demon's eye opened wide, his pupils becoming smaller in panic. He screeched at the boy in absolute fear, louder and louder. The creature crawled further through the circle, uncaring about his burning arm. But the guard was a good guard, he cut off the Demon's limb and kicked it back into his prison. The Son of Satan pulled his head back up just in time to see the green-blueish eyes turn away and the last piece of black hair disappear behind a closed door. He screamed, cried and yelled for him to come back. To save him. To talk. To just look at him for one more time. The Demon cried tears of clear substance from his capable eye, symbolizing his sorrow, and tears of blood from his damaged eye, symbolizing his pain. Why did he leave the Demon? Why was he imprisoned there? Who were these people? Why did they hurt him? Ne, Yukio, why did you betray me?_

* * *

><p>Rin slowed down his pass and allowed his familiar to catch up to him. He continued on with one footstep after the other, slowing down his breathing. He had left for his final mission for this year, right after a bathroom break. The damned mirror couldn't shut up when the Demon passed him, asking what he was going to do. He then spotted the trio he had been looking for. They were lazily sitting in the grass after their final exams – History of Magic, if Rin remembered correctly, was the last exam for the first years – enjoying a day without studying. Hermione looked up when she saw the professor and notified her friends. They remained on the ground, but raised their hands in a greeting. "Hi, prof," they said.<p>

"Having fun are we?" chuckled the Heir, while Kuro looked at him with confusion. How was this going to stop that mad-man? Ron laid his eyes on the Cait Sìth and quickly crawled back a bit, not having forgotten their last encounter. Hermione nodded. "We have finished our last exams. I hope I did okay..." Ron forgot his fear and looked at his friend with annoyance. "Of course you did! You should be worried about me instead!"

Rin smiled gently. "I'm sure you will all pass. Might as well spoil your fun and say that all three of you have passed your exam on Demonology. But, Harry, it's Amaimon and Samael. Not Amaymol and Samail. Great names, though." The kid blushed and mumbled something about a certain broccoli drowning in Merlin's underwear. Kuro rubbed his head against his tamer's leg, reminding them of their hurry.

"Oh, thank you," Rin smiled down at his friend. "I almost forgot." The students tilted their heads in confusion. "Ah, it's about some creature I have to talk to Rubeus about. He's good with them beasties. Demons are way easier to deal with, if you ask me. Rubeus disagrees."

Hermione gulped suddenly and shook her head. She looked up with a stern but determent face. "Why haven't you got a wand?"

The Youngest Prince of Gehenna was caught by surprise. Hermione continued: "You never really gave us an explanation... professor."

Rin sighed. "But I did, didn't I?"

"You're no muggle," concluded the bright witch.

Kuro mewled at the girl, causing the red-head to once again shift back a bit. "I can perform magic," began Rin, "but I am pretty much alike a Squib. Born in a family of magic, but myself being very, very untalented. But capable to an extent." He changed his footing on the grass, to prevent himself from slipping away in the mud. "To create small little blue fires is the only thing I am able to do correctly. Does that answer your question?"

Hermione looked ashamed, but nodded. Her two friends looked at her with annoyance, as if she disturbed their party. She just raised her head high and looked at them with a proud face.

"I'll be on my way now," grinned Rin. "Rubeus will know how to calm down that beastie of mine. Enjoy your free time, while it lasts." And he took off. Kuro rubbed his tails on Rin's legs when they walked away from the now once again happily chatting kids. "_Didn't you give them a bit too much of a hint?_" he protested.

"Oh, hardly," sighed the Heir as his look darkened. "Those imbeciles wouldn't ever have figured it out otherwise."

Kuro mewled in amusement. "_Aren't you just pissed the girl asked you a normal question?_" Rin looked angry at the grass before stepping on it with a bit more force than necessary. "I'm gonna have to learn how to use magic, aren't I?"

Kuro jumped. "_Ask Mephisto! He's good at it!_" Rin scratched his head. "Yeah, Mephisto is good. If only he would act so high and mighty about it." His familiar walked beside the Demon, wisely deciding to keep silent. Mephisto was high and mighty, even though Rin still refused to accept it. The Heir snapped out of his day dreaming when he saw a group of students look at him strangely. "W-what?" he stuttered, his face bright red. "M-my familiar talks to me… I'm not talking to myself!" Causing said students to quietly back away and return to their own business.

They walked straight back into the castle, not talking to anyone anymore on their way. They did get stares, for Rin's face was still like a tomato. Kuro would stare at his tamer and look at the face he had known for so long. He made sure to take a note of this to embarrass the Heir in the future with it. Rin eventually came to an halt near the Forbidden Floor. He stood there for about ten to fifteen minutes to make sure that people were really all gone. He studied the wall in front of him, the broken and old bricks that formed an essential part to keep this building standing. Rin had read that Muggles who saw this castle saw nothing but a pile of bricks with a warning sign.

They weren't far from the truth of the castle. Rin chuckled by the thought. The Heir looked up and saw his chance. He notified Kuro and leaned on the door, entering the hall. Rin laid a reassuring hand on the three-headed dog, which he had claimed as his own without its owners permission. Oh, well, he'd apologize later. The Heir and the Cait Sìth jumped down and hurriedly ran away from the plant that very much liked to kill them. They avoided all traps easily due to the fact that Albus had told the duo about every one of them.

It's nice to have that sadistic old man on your team.

The Great Naga Rin had put in the room that he was assigned to looked as miserable as she was when she came there, almost a year ago. The Demon lowered himself so that he could right into the eyes of the giant snake, who had her head laid down. "The last day," he promised her. "After today you'll be free again and I'll never, ever, call for you again. I promise on my Demon Heart."

"_You have no Heart…_" cried the Naga . "_You're a Heartless creature, Prince. Your word now means the world to me, for my family. You have to keep it, Your Highness. Call me never again._"

"I promise."

"_Thank you for your help,_" said Kuro, as he put his paw on the snake's cheek. The giant Naga opened and closed her eyes in acknowledgment. The teen stood up and went in the last room, where he sat down in front of the Mirror of Erised. He looked into it and smiled. "A stupider piece of junk is yet to be made," he concluded. Kuro had no reason to disagree.

* * *

><p>Rin and Kuro had been silently sitting in front of the Mirror for hours straight giant as she was before coming there. in the future. , without moving, without talking. When he heard the Naga call out. "<em>My prince, he's here. He'll enter your domain now, I did as you asked. My task has been dealt with. Farewell…<em>"

The Demon stood up and turned towards the door, where Quirinus Quirrell stood proudly. His insecure façade completely forgotten. "Good evening, Satan," he greeted.

Rin bowed his head. "Evening, Tom." Quirinus frowned at his. "Will you forever ignore me?" The Demon nodded. "I owe you none of my time, you're weak of mind and will."

A grasping sound of laughter was heard from behind the turban, but Quirinus remained silent. "The Stone," growled the teacher eventually. "Give it to me!" Rin tilted his head as if he thought about it. "No," he concluded. "Your terms aren't as interesting to me as you thought it would." This made the voice laugh once again, but both Rin and the professor ignored it.

"Then I'll have to get it by force, won't I?"

"Most likely," agreed Rin. "But a lowly worm like you cannot do it."

"Confringo!" cried Quirinus as he pointed his wand towards the teen. Rin dodged it by jumping to the right. The spell hit the Mirror and it reflected it, so that the burst of fire burned the wall next to the door. The professor immediately lift his wand once more. "Diffindo!" The Demon continued to run sideways to dodge the spells that were thrown at him, but the stones that came loose from the wall - after it being hit by the spell - rained down on Rin, creating some small scratches. The Heir came to a stop, but immediately launched himself at Quirinus afterwards, reaching out with his arms to the man's face, with the goal to rip out the human's eyes. "Expulso!"

The Demon was hit right before he could strike and was blasted against the wall. Blood gushed down the Heir's abdomen when he stood up, but it healed instantly. The fight stood still for seconds, none of them moving, awaiting the other's reaction. Or so Quirinus thought. Rin burst out in laughing.

"Oh, Quirinus! How tainted your soul has become by the dark presence of that man! Tom Riddle is a great sinner, indeed! You poor boy, you poor boy!" The Demon smirked his pointy teeth out and jumped up against the wall, tilting his body horizontal and jumping away from the wall towards the ceiling. There he spun ones more until his head faced downwards. "Deprimo!" yelled the Heir, using the confusion of his opponent to burst downward, developing himself in his signature blue flames. Quirinus jumped out of the way, but got blown away by the sheer force the Demon came down with. The flames expanded themselves over the ground, burning the man's legs severely. The spell had worked, to an extent.

Rin stood up from his kneeling position and walked towards the fallen man. "Like I said, 'worm'. You were good training material, however. It seems I haven't recovered from my tormented past, yet." He looked around and saw the destruction around him. "We made a mess of this room, didn't we?"

"_You went overboard. As always,_" sighed Kuro.

"Shut it, you didn't even help."

"_You seemed to do fine, besides, I look very handsome in that Mirror._"

The fallen man gasped and gurgled. "Harry… Potter…" he sputtered out. Rin turned towards the door and indeed, there stood the kid with the scar. He looked absolutely terrified. Maybe it was because of the room's destruction, maybe the remaining blue flames that refused to die out, or the burned and bleeding legs of professor Quirrell. The Demon saw the green eyes looking at the room, making his conclusion. "Oh, for fucks sake…" sighed the Heir.

"Professor… What? You are the one after the Stone?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, now listen carefully –"

"P-Potter! R-run now! H-he'll kill you!" Rin turned to look at the burned man with irritation. Damn, he hadn't thought about this case scenario. What was he going to do now? _Fuck, I have to knock him out now, don't I? _

"Stupefy!"

All the foul language that Rin could have said at that moment was forgotten when he was blasted against the wall once again, by that Quirinus. The spell hadn't as much effect as it would have on a human, but _man… this stings real bad… _The Demon was out of it for a while, mostly because he had been so close to Quirinus when he had spoken the charm. When the Heir regained his senses he just caught up on what that worm was saying. "- him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. My master showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil... there is only power, and those too weak to understand it... Since then, I serve him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. What do you see? Tell me now!"

"I-I… I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore… I won the house cup…"

"He's lying… He's lying…"

"Speak the truth!"

"No… I want to see him… I want to talk to him…" Quirinus obliged after some arguing and removed his turban, standing up with shaking legs. Rin heard the boy gasp. In fear, or surprise, he didn't know. He then noticed Kuro, looking down on him, mewling in concern. "Get him…" gasped Rin. Kuro nodded and turned around. He grew in his ginormous form and attacked Quirinus, who hastily grabbed hold of his wand. "_Now! Rin!_"

The Demon jumped up and lashed out at the enemy in front of him. Quirinus saw him coming, but had been too distracted by the Cait Sìth to react in time. His face deformed in an expression of horror as his head was severed from his body by sharpened claws. The eyes of the once pure man, who wanted nothing but recognition, looked with an animalistic type of fear at his own body which it had been separated from. Quirinus up from the floor at his own body, still standing there with an extended arm with his wand pointing at the Demon. The Demon looked at Quirinus as life slipped away. The possessed man's last moments of consciousness existed only for him to be tortured, cursed to watch his own corpse falling to the ground before fading away into the nothingness that was death.

Harry was silent. Maybe because he hadn't realized what had happened yet. Rin ran towards him and fisted him in his stomach, so that the boy would fall forward, unconsciousness, to stop the boy from ever realizing it. The Demon caught him before he would fall on the ground and gently laid him down.

"Rin… Did you have to do this?"

"Albus… You're late." The old man entered the room in his old fashioned style. It was no secret that he was displeased with the outcome. Albus continued on his way until he was right in front of Rin.

_SMACK! _

"_Hey, you bastard! You'll pay for that!_" But Rin raised his hand to calm his familiar down, who had shrunken to his smaller self. A red mark was left on the place where the elder's hand connected with the Demon's face, but it was gone the second afterwards. "And here I had thought you could control your thirst for blood."

"You said, 'no matter the cost', remember? Besides, the man would have died anyways."

"We're not through talking about this." Albus went and checked the lone part of Quirinus, the face of Voldemort had disappeared from the back of his head. "He's gone…"

"For now," said Rin. He grabbed the boy and carried him up. "You came on your own?"

"No, I brought Severus with me, he's taking care of his friends," he pointed at the knocked out Harry Potter. "How bad?"

Rin took offence in that and looked annoyed. "I didn't break his ribs, dammit! Would you stop assuming things?" Albus' eyes began to twinkle. It appeared he wasn't mad anymore.

"How are you going to cover this mess up?" Rin moved his head towards the previously possessed corpse. Albus sighed. "He panicked in the last room, fired shots all around him and got hit by one of his owns spells which was reflected back."

"This conclusion is horrible…" cursed the Heir.

"Who knows, we weren't here when it happened."

"Now that's more like the old man I know!" grinned Rin. "Ne, want some good breakfast tomorrow?"

"There's no way you're getting away from 'the talk' you and I are going to have."

"_He got you there._"

"… That wasn't my intention…" pouted the Demon and he left with fast passes, making sure not to hit the walls with Harry's head.

* * *

><p>The door to the infirmary opened slowly when Rin pushed them. He had heard from Kuro that the boy had woken up and it was his job to look how much the kid had remembered about that night. Harry looked up from his bed when he heard the doors open and looked a bit stressed when he saw the Demon. There was a huge pile of presents next to his bed. Rin sighed, but put up an encouraging smile. He and Albus had talked this over, and especially Rin had thought this was the best solution.<p>

"Hi, pal. How are you? You scared us a lot back there," said Rin, he nodded to Kuro who jumped on the bed. Harry stayed silent for a moment but then blurted out the question which the Demon was waiting for. "Why were you there? Uhm – professor?"

"Why? I saw Albus running down the hallway and I followed him. He said he needed my help, so I tagged along."

"What?" Harry looked extremely confused. "B-but you were there with professor Quirrell!"

"I wasn't."

"B-but… you _killed_ him!"

Rin put a look of horror on his face. "He was dead when I arrived there… Must have been horrible to see it… It's nothing to be embarrassed of, I felled pretty light-headed in there as well."

"I didn't faint!" yelled the kid. Harry's face grew red with anger. "I know what I saw! … Right?"

"I don't know what you saw, Harry." Rin shook his head and looked up. "All I know is that me and Albus found you there on the floor. You and your friends –" Harry immediately interrupted him. "Are they okay?" The Demon smiled gently. "They are. Light scratches here and there, nothing serious. Ron had a slight concussion, he complained about the headache. He's lucky the exams are over!"

Harry relaxed a bit after hearing that, so Rin figured he could continue. "Do you know why Quirinus would want the Stone, I trust you already know about the Stone to begin with."

"I do… Hmm, it wasn't really Quirrell who did it, you see. It was Voldemort." Harry's eyes spread in surprise when he noticed that the professor didn't flinch in the slightest after hearing that name. In fact, he looked a whole lot calmer than he did before. "Figures… As you already know, we removed the Stone to this castle to guard it here, seeing as we suspected that his followers would steal it. I couldn't have guessed that he himself would enter the castle. It's quite worrying. It's more worrying, however, that students just know about it."

Harry didn't look guilty, but the Demon could tell he felt a bit sorry. The kid didn't regret his decisions. "Professor… you didn't go to Hagrid."

Rin tilted his head in surprise. "Was I going there?"

"Uhmm, yeah… For your 'beastie'?"

"Oh, yeah, Fluffy. I forgot I had this assignment I had to give to Severus, that was a bit more important."

"Assignment?"  
>"I'm only seventeen, I ought to learn some more stuff. Potions seemed interesting and seeing as the basic ones don't require magic…"<p>

"I understand," said Harry hurriedly, not wanting to hurt his professor's feelings. Non-wizards weren't always treated that nice, you know. Rin felt a painful sting in his chest when he saw the kid's expression. _Guilt? _

Rin had killed children like him. He had _eaten_them. Some of them had eyes just as green, dreams just as innocent. Some just wanted to go back to their parents… to be freed from the Demon they had so foolishly trust. And now, here was this child… trusting the Heir to a certain extent. Rin felt ready to throw up. _This kid… he's going to die! _

"Professor?"

"You can managed yourself here, right? Be sure to strengthen up. I heard the last party before the year ends is one of the greatest. Slytherin won, just so you know."

"Dammit…"

"Well, competition is always nice." Rin stood up. "You need Kuro to keep you company?" Harry shook his head, maybe a little too forcefully. "Ah, no! I mean, no, you don't … hmm, he doesn't have to…"

"… Pff! Haha! Ahaha!" Rin bended forward in laughter. "Really? You're still scared of Kuro after having seen Voldemort? That's pathetic!" The Demon continued to laugh until he was by the door, that was opened by a very pleased Albus.  
>"Everything is fixed," he said to the teacher Demonology.<p>

"That's lovely," chuckled Rin. "Let's go, Kuro."

"Professor Okumura, professor Dumbledore!" gasped Harry. "What happened to the Stone?" Rin rolled his eyes. "_Now _he remembers it?"

"I'll explain. Do you have somewhere to go, Rin?"

"Why, yes, I do."

"Don't take too long. You're free to use my chimney, just in case."

"Thanks! I owe you old man!"

* * *

><p>Rin saw a ton of shades of just the color purple when the spinning had finally stopped. He cleaned his clothes – the Amaimon-like coat, for the occasion – as well as he could. "Surprise, surprise," he whispered into the room. But it was empty. "Figures," he mumbled. Kuro wasn't with him this time, they both had come to the conclusion it was better this way. For Kuro, that is.<p>

He used the secret door – a bookcase, very classy – to the official office. This room normally wasn't open, it only was for Rin. It was his entrance way. He had been told about this room, but that had been a couple decennium ago. The Demon had feared the lay-out of the building would have been changed. But it hadn't. The Heir picked the most comfortable seat in the office, which happened to be the one behind the desk.

Rin sat there for about twenty minutes and was about to dose off when the door was opened. The Demon opened one eye to look at the new incomer. "I don't wanna talk anymore…" he yawned. "You're too late, I'm tired now…"

"Such annoying little brothers I have." Green eyes shined with devious intent, pointy teeth shinning in the dimmed light.

* * *

><p>Rin just managed to open the doors to the Great Hall on the day of the last day before the students would have to go home, when a loud burst of cheering with the volume of metal concert.<p>

"What the actual fuck are we cheering for?" cried the Demon. A Ravenclaw student bumped into him. He threw away his student hat and bluntly kissed the professor. "In my last year Slytherin was defeated! Finally! I don't give a shit about what happens tonight!" Then the guy left and literally threw himself on his friends. Rin remembered when he himself was as drunk as that students was and figured he needed to speak to Albus about the alcohol in the school.

Albus told him that Slytherin didn't get the cup after the extra points he had given Gryffindor, giving said household the first place. The feast was amazing, the music was great and the atmosphere was joyful and calm. Rin truthfully enjoyed that night alongside his colleagues, students and Kuro. The Demon's hand grabbed the long stick that he now had to keep in his pocket at all times. He hated it already…

* * *

><p>"Ain't ya gonna miss the kids during the holidays?" Rubeus had teary eyes when he and Rin rode in the first carriage to the train. "I suppose," agreed the Demon. "Hey, about Fluffy…"<p>

"Yeah, I kinda noticed you and 'im got alon'."

"What do you think we should do with him? He's too big to keep in the castle, especially now that the Forbidden Hallway isn't so forbidden anymore." Rubeus looked extremely let-down. He didn't have an idea either. Rin's eyes began to shimmer. "Then how about this? I happen to own a little part of the Forbidden Forest. If I let him stay there, will you make sure then that he'll get fed and won't bother anyone?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course, man. The Centaurs won't mind, they don't come in that part, anyways." Rubeus was a little too excited for Rin's good and hugged him tightly.

In normal human language that meant "jumped forward and crushed Rin's bones so that the poor Demon had to limp out of the carriage". All students struggled with their suitcases, so Rubeus and Rin offered to help out those who needed it. Rin noticed a touching moment between the half-giant and Harry, so he stayed out of the way. Instead he began to talk to Fred and George.

"I mean it, prof! Flying fart pillows are going to be the new thing!"

"And we're actually going to ask your opinion about the colors! So, red? Or blue?"

Rin pouted. "Think out the box, you two. Make it so that the colors change. Oh, and make it light up brighter the harder it spins."

George grinned. "Ah, I like the way you think, prof!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't have figured it out without you!" Fred poked Pipkol, who laid on his head. "Ma isn't going to like him, I think…"

"Wait…" said Rin slowly, his expression becoming stern. "You haven't told your own mother about the Demon yet? How could you possibly be so irresponsible!

An urgent whistle was heard to notify the students to get in. "Ah, sorry, prof, we gotta go!"

"Get back here! I'm not through with you two! What exactly is going on in that brain of yours! It's a Demon, not a wounded owl! Keep him here, your mother will be furious!"

"Prof! Catch!" yelled Fred from the open window and threw something small towards the Demon. Rin did catch it, out of reflex. It looked like an egg, but it was ticking. The egg exploded in the second that the Heir was looking at it in confusion. A blue smoke covered the image of the teen, but the blue didn't disappear when the smoke cleared. Rin saw the smiling faces of the twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry and couple more students. Okay… He had to admit it now… This place was kinda fun.

"I'll get you two back for this! If your mother doesn't kill you first!"

And the smiles of the red-haired kids disappeared.

* * *

><p>END – BOOK 1 : Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! We're through book one of the Harry Potter franchise! Got ideas for the second book, leave 'em in the comments and I'll look 'em through!<strong>

**Please tell me your thoughts on the series so far, maybe complains (not about my late uploading, I have a life, don't say it). Tips on how to improve my grammar, or other things you want me to do! Remember that I always respond to all reviews, so be sure to check the message on top of each chapter to see my answer. (Hint: read other's too, I sometimes give secret information to people, that you might find interesting ;3 ) **

**About next chapter! I'll do a bit about Rin's holiday, I'll tell about what happened in the office, why Rin has a stick now, etc. Maybe Rin will help in the solicitation of … *shiver* ! I can tell you now, the two of them will not get along. He * shiver* reminds me too much of Angel… *shiver*. Pay attention now! This is a test! Yes, you, reader of the author note! Listen carefully! This is a fun game I need your help for. You're going to hate-review me. In your hate comment, make sure that there's "rainbow" (gay pride hallelujah) in there somewhere. I don't care where, as long as it's somewhere in the hate-review. (yes, I copied this from youtube, but 'rainbow' is my original idea). Thank you in advance, I'll give those who do this a special shout-out! The end. Didn't you like how Fred 'forgot' to tell his mom about Pipkol? Haha! Poor her…**

**See you in book two! Peace the fuck out!**

* * *

><p>What does Rin do when a student confesses their love? – Idea by <strong>Imaginary friend<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin sat on his desk, checking the exams of his Sixth Year students. They were done quite well, as the mistakes they had made were only the ones were the questions were more difficult. He rubbed his eyes as he graded each piece of paper, writing down some tips that would be useful for that particular student. The most regular mistake made by them were the difference between Zombies and Ghouls. He would have to explain that better next year.<p>

Knocking was heard on the door and the professor lamely answered that it was open. It was a female student from Hufflepuff who looked absolutely terrified when she walked in. Rin knew her, seeing as she followed his classes. She was a in her Seventh Year and would graduate without trouble this year. The Demon smiled. "Can I help you? I'm almost finished with this matter, anyways."

"I-I, hmm… Well, I wanted to say something…" stuttered the girl. Rin raised his brow but stayed silent. Brenda walked forward towards the desk a bit more and the Heir noticed the bright red blush covering her cheeks. "I-ehh," she began again, but seemed not to be able to talk and pushed a letter on her professor's desk. Rin's stomach turned and he felt nauseous as he grabbed it and read the letter.

"I'm flattered…" began the teen softly. "I have never been confessed to before…"

"But no," finished Brenda. She shook her head as she smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." The Demon waved his hands in the air to make her stop. "I-I, ehh… It's okay, really, it's just that…" He fell silent.

Brenda looked extremely guilty. "I'm sorry… I just figured… now or never, you know?"

"Yeah…" said Rin and he smiled. "I know. Listen, I am not a romantic type at all… I never had anyone like me in that way." He chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I have never even kissed someone before."

Brenda couldn't control her own laughter after she heard that. "I can't believe it."

Rin smiled and apologized. "I'm not your man. I am sorry. But thank you… I really liked reading this. You're a good writer, you should persuade it."

"Thank you, professor Okumura… I'll keep it in mind." She thanked him once more and left. Rin leaned back in his chair. He hardly had ever spoken to her… The Demon thought it was a miracle he even remembered her name. He wasn't looking for a relationship. What could he have said? The truth?

_I am the Demon Prince of Gehenna and my time here is running out. _Yeah, world's best pickup line.

* * *

><p>What is Rin like if he has too much candy and has he ever been way too hyper while he was teaching? – Idea by <strong>Alois' Wifee<strong>

* * *

><p>"And then we have Egyn's kin! The Naiads, Krakens – like the ones in this very beautiful lake outside. Did you know he actually is very lovable? I actually met one before in the ocean and he was so friendly he actually helped out some fisherman, dude, father. I also met another one, that one was bad and multiplied when he was injured by a Sea God, that got his powers back when we worshipped him – and the Sea Gods, themselves. They aren't actually gods, but you understand that, don't you? Well they are capable of human speech, but they're very boring. Like an old man. Or female. I forgot if the one I met was a female or not. It died, though, very awful. My companion wanted to kill him. Terrible, yeah? I mean, I know it was a Demon, but still terrible. It looked so friendly." Rin bounced around through the room, bumping occasionally into his own or others' desks. The teacher was rambling one word after another and completely forgot to breath.<p>

The students were simply staring at him in utter confusion, not understanding what was important to know and what not. Was he trying to tell them that Demons capable of human speech existed, or that these all were water-types? Maybe he meant both, but by the time they had that figured out had the teacher started with fire-types.

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor? We had fire-types two months ago… We were supposed to start with the kin of Samael today…"

Rin stopped his scribbling on the board. His face turned sad. "I forgot… And now I totally wrote this down all for nothing." The Demon angrily wiped it all away and hastily began about the Demon King of Time. While he was busy confusing the students a bit more was Kuro standing outside the room with an old individual. "_You really shouldn't have given him that special candy from Honeydukes…_"

"I really shouldn't have given him that special candy from Honeydukes," sighed Albus in defeat.

* * *

><p>What does Rin do when students see him cooking for Kuro? – Idea by <strong>Worse than Duck Baby<strong> (and boy, she is X3)

* * *

><p>"Is this okay? Or do you want some more spices?" Rin leaned forward with a spoon towards Kuro. The Cait Sìth had once again demanded that Rin would cook for him, and even threatened to tear all his paperwork apart if he didn't. Afterwards he would make huge eyes, filled with tears, and apologize because Rin would have to work until late again. Not that the Heir ever believed his familiar to mean it anymore. Kuro licked it a bit, burning his tongue in the progress, and mewled in happiness. "<em>So good! Rin! Let's eat! Don't let those Elves steal it again!<em>" Kuro growled at the House-Elves who quickly went back to their own business. Rin rolled his eyes and continued, putting the spices aside. He stopped his flame, that he now used to cook with, and divided the dish on two separate plates.

"_Itadakimasu_!" they said in unison. But their dinner was rudely disturbed by three teenagers from Gryffindor that loudly walked in. They immediately became silent when they noticed the weird scene in front of them. Their teacher eating dinner, together with a two-tailed cat, which ate the same type and amount of food. Both of them were just staring at the group. None of them talked, and no sounds were made besides the elves, who were busy with washing the plates that were used during dinner. Two of the guys went slowly to the refrigerator and opened it just as slow, they did not remove their glances away from the two during that. The third guy went to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of plates and boxes. When they were done they went backwards through the portrait, not looking away from the teacher and his… _partner?_... until the entranceway was closed.

"_Itadakimasu_!" they said once more and continued with their meal. The elves didn't look up even once. Rin found the students the next day in the hall. He pointed two fingers to his eyes, then to the three male students. _I'm watching you!_

They looked scared out of their minds. _This guy is insane!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Tudeltu~<em>**


	10. Chamber of Secrets: A New Magical Year

**A Stranger 0.0, ****WanderingWatermelon, ****Kye Vahl, Thorn D. Cinni, Only a Guest, Sol's Darkness, **

**Look at my answer of your review! You are amazing! I love you guys! You actually read my A/N! My deepest thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>- IMPORTANT NOTES! READ THEM YOU INSOLENT PIG! -<strong>

**1. I realized that "official Ao No Exorcist canon-Rin" is supposed to be born when Harry is fifteen. I say, screw that timeline. Pretend it doesn't exist. I'll be angry if you mention it. I worked ages to fill in a certain plot-hole without changing the story, so don't bitch with me. I might be able to fix this too. You'll hear from me when I do. Thank you.**

**2. Should I reply to your reviews via PM or should I continue to do so in the story itself? **

**3. Late update. I know. Quiet. I've had sixteen tests (no joke) and I've been studying like crazy. I got most back, my lowest grade so far is a B+. I got one A and the other ten grades were A+ 's.**

**4. I'm quitting the omake's for now. I'm sorry. I really want to pick this story back up, and the side-stories have become a pain instead of a relieve. To those who just added a new request: I will be doing them. Just not soon. I'm sorry.**

_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BREAK LINE? FOUND IT :D _

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowCat444<strong>: The violence will continue, and could get worse. Figured I should warn you. Also, it was a male student and the teacher was indeed Rin. It's not a romantic kiss. More like a drunk, happily one. I wanted to do something crazy. Sorry for the confusion. Have a nice evening further!

**ultima-owner: **Thank you.

**A Stranger 0.0: **I love you. Thank you so much! "_And how dare you have a life and take ages to update, that's so racist._" Cracked me up. _Sexist_ : yeah, I could be. _Homophobic_: that'd be weird for me (me is so gay)._ Xenophobic_ : is also weird, 'cuss I'm a xenophile. Somewhat. I've got boundaries! Haha! Really I loved your "hate"- review. I'm glad you enjoyed writing it, you did seem to enjoy it, which is what I hoped to achieve. Seeing as you read my A/N you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.). This person (no matter how weird) will play the role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;).

- All chapters will appear in this story, even the different books. I HATE IT when people do stuff like 'I continue this story here now'. I mean, I get it. Some have a very good reason. Others just don't, and that pisses me off _ So yeah! Everything of this plot will be here :3

And I know… It's just that I hate being dependable on someone… I really don't want to offend anyone! And… I just get frustrated easily… I know that it helps, but I think I'll end up getting too annoyed to write. It happened, don't want it again ^-^" I have anger issues ;)

*bows back*

I'll see you later 0.0 I'll be watching you! (p.s. Good luck with your story! I haven't had the time to review yet, because I haven't even caught up completely reading it / You'll hear from me XD)

**Worse than Duck Baby: **I'm glad you liked it! I might be taking a break with the omake thing, I think. It's fun to write but I think people would prefer it if I would just focus on the main part. Enjoy your evening and good luck reading!

**Setia Prenn: **Haha, dank je. Ik doe mijn best. En dat van Perkamentus is juist de bedoeling. Ik wil dat iedereen een ander deel zien van hem dat niemand had kunnen raden. Je moet ook wel onthouden dat Rin een demoon is en dat Albus zijn meester is. Rin is er ook niet zomaar een, hij is de prins van Gehenna. Hij moet in toom gehouden worden, dat en hij vermoorde ook zojuist iemand. Het is normaal dat Albus een beetje schrok. Geen zorgen, hun relatie wordt weer redelijk "normaal" voor de komende hoofdstukken! ^-^ En om eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet meer wat ik moet doen met die verhaaltjes… Ik heb het idee dat… Ach ik weet niet. Ik zit er zowiezo niet zo goed in. Is het goed als ik het uitstel voor een tijdje? Sorry…

**Child of Happiness: **Oh, thank you! That is very kind of you, especially seeing as I'm planning to do so in the future (when I've improved enough). And I am really happy to have a faithful follower of my story, I really do. It means a lot! But… I think I'll take a break with the omake's… I'm sorry… I will put it on my note, so it will be added… Sorry ;w;

**Will**** :** Yes! I'm happy you remember me saying that! Yes, magic is indeed ineffective against Demons. As in: it doesn't have the effect like it has on humans. In the previous fight Rin got hit by them, and yes, they had an effect. But it was a minimum to what the spells should have been capable off. ( I want him to be hit by Avada Kedavra. Just because I can ;) ) I may note that clearer in the future. Thank you for pointing it out! And Rin's reaction, hmm? Hah! You can see for yourself. His amusement will not last long though ;3

- And they will be all in this story :3

**DorkyHater: **Ah! A fellow Yukio x Rin shipper! Don't worry too much. Yes, Yukio will be some sort of bad guy, but with a good reason. Or, a reason, anyway. And Amaimon wasn't present in Mephisto's office (I figured it'd be weird to have Amaimon (the earth Demon King) to be in the head branch of the True Cross Order), buuuuut J Let's say that he did not like missing his little brother like that. Amaimon is going to mess up some stuff :3 And I think it's a good thing you went back. It's very useful to know what people do not like! You're welcome and I indeed got Josiphii from my middle name, Josephine. Have a good evening!

**Bluesonicblast: **I do indeed intend to have these two meet up. Somehow! Argh! How am I going to do that? I'll figure something out XD Have a good night! :D

**Cooky2468: **Nope, I quit.

**WanderingWatermelon: **Kudos! Haha! Thank you for reading my A/N! And Seeing as you read it, you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.). This person (no matter how weird) will play the tiny role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;). See it as a brief appearance of an OC ;3 PM me if you have any questions ;3 You may also put these in a new review ;3

**WhispersOfWings: **Well, let's be honest, who wouldn't be scared of a huge cat! XD I gave some important hints about his past in this chapter, but I will be quiet for the following chapters :3 I will tell you now, the moment it will all make sense will be during the Order of the Phoenix. When you tell people your story, tell a lot of people at the same time ;3 But I will continue to keep hints now and then. :3 Don't think they'll find out on their own, I mean, the boys are pretty dense. Hermoine now… Seeing as will figure out about Lupin, well well well ;3 I did mention a cheeky little figure in the last book. So we'll see what she'll do :D

**Big 3 Maniac : **Thank you! :3

**OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction: ***sees name* *steps back a bit* I'm so happy you reviewed! :D

**Miqu: **I actually believe you because I'm exactly the same! Haha! And thank you so much, I hope you this chapter is to your liking as well J

**Kye Vahl**: No, he can control himself. Somewhat. (maybe I should check on him…) He mostly just gets weird, but hey, he was locked up for centuries, who can blame him?! You really didn't do the hate part of the challenge, but okay XD And Seeing as you read the A/N anyway, you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.). This person (no matter how weird) will play the tiny role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;). See it as a brief appearance of an OC ;3 PM me if you have any questions ;3 You may also put these in a new review ;3

**General Slime: **I hope you like what I put in with his past so far. It will be clear eventually, I'm being vague on purpose in these chapters ;3 And yeah, I wanted this chapter to be… different :3 I'm glad you like it.

**Fan: **Thank you, I actually decided to put that on hold because of your review. You're right, it wasn't fun to write anymore, anyway. Thank you, I really appreciate it when you help me with these sort of things. I hope you like this chapter :3 Have a good night!

**Analanat: **Thank you and here you go!

**CheynotShy: ** Thank you so much! m(_ _)m

**TexasBean: **Here's a bit of Mephisto/Samael and Rin ;3 And I have the same feeling, about cross-overs XD Amaimon will pop up soon as well ;3

**Person****: **Oh, you flatter me. I am aware of my mistakes, and I apologize. I'd like to know where sentences become too confusing, so I can try to clear them up. And you will, hmm? That is the best kind of motivation! I'll continue to do my best and I hope you like this chapter as well. Have a good evening!

**Krazyfanfiction1: **Thank you for trying to find my work again! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Thorn D. Cinni: **Fukusei is a crappy translation for "replication" or "duplication" XD Pipkop somehow reminds me of Piplup… that's the personality I am going for XD Or was going for, I may have changed it a bit. And haha! I loved your "hate"-review! Seeing as you read the A/N, you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.). This person (no matter how weird) will play the tiny role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;). See it as a brief appearance of an OC ;3 PM me if you have any questions ;3 You may also put these in a new review ;3

**Only a Guest: **Seeing as you read the A/N, you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.). This person (no matter how weird) will play the tiny role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;). See it as a brief appearance of an OC ;3 PM me if you have any questions ;3 You may also put these in a new review ;3 (yeah I copy-paste that, dun worry about it XD)

And yeah, honestly, it's my intention to make them suspicious. J That's – of course – Rin's intention then as well ;3

**Anisthasia Zewi Cortexz: **It wasn't soon, but here's an update :D

**Sol's Darkness: **No, it wasn't too late XD And thank you for the compliment ;3 Seeing as you read the A/N, you may give me a name, gender, a class and a household (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.) This person (no matter how weird) will play the tiny role of a small comic relief within the upcoming book (It's the only thing I could come up with as a present, okay! ;w;). See it as a brief appearance of an OC ;3 PM me if you have any questions ;3 You may also put these in a new review ;3 (yeah I copy-paste that, dun worry about it XD) (and I copy-pasted that, I'm so sorry)

**RexyKai: **World Domination. Or its destruction. If it's about an omake… I don't do those at the moment… I will remember it, though… Sorry.

**kageneko461: **Haha! Don't worry about it! I really appreciated it, nonetheless ;3

* * *

><p><em>Rin saw a ton of shades of just the color purple when the spinning had finally stopped. He cleaned his clothes – the Amaimon-like coat, for the occasion – as well as he could. "Surprise, surprise," he whispered into the room. But it was empty. "Figures," he mumbled. Kuro wasn't with him this time, they both had come to the conclusion it was better this way. For Kuro, that is.<em>

_He used the secret door – a bookcase, very classy – to the official office. This room normally wasn't open, it only was for Rin. It was his entrance way. He had been told about this room, but that had been a couple decennium ago. The Demon had feared the lay-out of the building would have been changed. But it hadn't. The Heir picked the most comfortable seat in the office, which happened to be the one behind the desk._

_Rin sat there for about twenty minutes and was about to dose off when the door was opened. The Demon opened one eye to look at the new incomer. "I don't wanna talk anymore…" he yawned. "You're too late, I'm tired now…"_

_"Such annoying little brothers I have." Green eyes shined with devious intent, pointy teeth shinning in the dimmed light._

* * *

><p>"Samael," grinned Rin. "The Devil himself." Mephisto took off his flamboyant hat and bowed down. He straightened his back and stepped towards his youngest brother, but they both just looked at one another, feeling a sensation of awkwardness creep up. They hadn't seen each other for over two, three years, and in the decennia before they hadn't approached one another closer than the three meter barrier around the Heir of Gehenna. Rin stood up slowly, he had been sitting in the principal's chair after all. Mephisto coughed slightly and opened his mouth to speak, but Rin was faster. He had run towards his brother and hugged him tight, burying his face in the man's coat. The elder felt that the younger shook, so he wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright, you're out now," he spoke softly. The arms around the man's waist tightened up, as if the boy feared Mephisto would leave. The green eyes of the devil closed ever so slightly. "You're free now, Rin."<p>

"I know," he responded. He released his grip and stepped back. Rin's face was red of embarrassment and he refused to look the elder in the eyes, he had a scowl. Mephisto winked. "You cut your hair," he purred.

Rin looked angry. "Of course I did!" he yelled. "I looked like a girl!"  
>"And it was ruined, beyond repair."<p>

"And dirty. Don't forget dirty." The two Demons went silent. Mephisto gestured for his guest to sit in front of the desk, which made the young Demon feel like he had detention with the headmaster, where he so often had ended up when he was younger. The Heir guessed that Mephisto just wasn't a good host, remembering the time he had fed him instant noodles the first time he was invited in. Rin sat down, like Mephisto did on his own spot, and slowly began his story. The second eldest son of Satan bended forward and let his head rest on his hands, his eyes half-closed in concentration. "I was freed by a man called Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The younger began. He raised his eyebrow. "You might want to write that down."

"I have my sources."

"Recording microphones in the room," stated Rin. When he got no response he just huffed a silent "pervert" and continued.

"Albus didn't have the intention to free me. He knew what I was, he knew what I would be capable of and he knew the consequences. He just wanted information. His goal was what you'd expect from a lost, young wizard fallen in love," Rin laughed humorlessly and tilted his head. "I tried to use his body to get out, the first time I met him. A wizard would have hold my soul just long enough for me to pull my own body out of danger before the shell would collapse. I failed, noticeably. However, that child returned day after day, demanding the same thing over and over again. The Deadly Hollows." The younger paused, remembering the event, while Mephisto stared at him with amusement. "Gellert Grindelwald joined him later. It seems that he was not satisfied with the time it took Albus to get me talking. It went as you'd expect, but it's not like either of them was punished for it, seeing as no muggle got hit by the curses. I just wanted them to leave, I was sick and tired from both of them. I burned Grindelwald's eye out, and I destroyed some of his inner organs. I only managed to break Albus' nose and burn his arm severely before they disappeared. For good, I had hoped."

Mephisto raised his hand, notifying Rin that he had to stop. "This Grindelwald, I know him." Rin tilted his head back to a straight position, to show he was listening. "He came to me, as well. It seemed they were very much aware of both our existences, even Amaimon's and Lucifer's."

"Did either mention him to you?"

"Amaimon would have, but it seems that they left him alone. Lucifer and I are… in a disagreement, ever since we rewound time" he chuckled. "He did not like the fact that he had to start over with everything he had worked so hard for to build up." Mephisto looked directly into Rin's eyes. "He's still after you?"

Rin shook his head. "Lucifer and I made an agreement. I would not warn the Kamiki family, nor destroy or prevent the built of his base-to-be. I would not try to free the experiments, and I would stay away."

"You may have promised that, but the new you hasn't been born yet."

"I hold no account for the actions of Okumura Rin," said the Heir monotonous. "I am not to blame when Okumura decides to try and save Kamiki Izumo and Shima Renzou. Lucifer accepted that term."

Mephisto said that it sounded very one-sided, but Rin disagreed. "In the end, it will work out," he promised. "Nonetheless, they came back. First Grindelwald did, it seemed he had found the Elder Wand and threw Albus out. He didn't really seem interested in the other Hallows, so I had no idea why he wanted me for. It was as you would guess."

"A Demon army," said Mephitso.

Rin nodded.

"Why not give it?" smirked the elder. "You could have gotten a great deal out of it. You could have conquered Assiah once and for all, it was within your reach. You turned it down for what?"

The Heir lifted his nose in disgust. "He smelled terrible. I don't serve humans who can't even clean themselves. I could smell him coming from a distant, and that's saying a lot considering I must have smelled an infinity amount of times worse than him to cover it up. But nope," he laughed at his own joke. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "It was probably because I didn't like his ambition. He wanted power, but then what? He had nothing planned, nothing to waste his time with. It was a journey could not succeed, it could only end."

"And Tom Riddle is different," noted the Demon King of Time.

"And Tom Riddle is different," acknowledged the Heir. "Which is why I decided to stick around Albus for the time being. When he and Grindelwald were separated he seemed to realize his mistakes and wanted to fix them. He couldn't do it alone, not against the Master of the Elder Wand, so we forged a contract."

Rin stood up and stretched. "All that is left now, however, is an indecisive old fool who's butt I'm trying to get moving," he sighed. "Albus has lost all trust in me ever since I've had that conversation with the Dark Lord. He's reacting a lot more violently around me. I think he's going to mess up big time in the future."

Mephisto remained seated. "Tom was destined to lose - you and I know that very well - but the flow of fate has been intervened with the moment you and I contracted one another. Everything can happen now." He forced his youngest brother to look him in the eyes. "What side do you think will be more effective?"

Rin smiled. "Currently, I believe that the side I'm on has a better chance of survival. Mentally, that is. On terms with physical combat, I'd choose Tom's path." Silence came down between them once more. "Hey, clown?" asked Rin. Mephisto twitched slightly but gave a 'hmpf' to let him know he was listening. "I, ehm, kinda need to learn how to use magic."

Mephisto roared in laughter. "That's golden!" he cried. "Fantastic! Baby brother, you make me proud!"

"It's not that I want to!" the Heir yelled, cheeks turning red. "It's just to cover up!" The elder waved his hand to calm his brother down, but continued to chuckle for another minute. He stood up and grabbed his always-fabulous-hat. Like a magician would magically grab a bunny out of it, the Demon showed Rin a basic looking brown wand. "We don't need one, but it looks fancy," he said before handing it over. "Used magic before?"

A nod.

"Good. So you already know what to do. Here, study these -" a stack of books dropped in the Heir's arms. " – then you'll be fine."

Rin looked at the book on top '_Hocus-Pocus; a guide to make your parents proud._' "…Are you trying to mock me?"

The Demon King turned serious. "We must win that war, Rin. No matter the cost."

"You must," corrected Rin somber, but he nodded that he understood. "I won't live to see it." He and his elder brother hugged slightly in a sad good-bye before the Heir left for the celebration in the Great Hall. He had heard Slytherin had won, so he expected a very still party. Rin Okumura had been wrong.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Albus, what about this guy?" said Rin as he pointed to the CV of an old man. "He has experience!"<p>

"We already contacted him, remember? He said that he was too young to die," sighed the principal without looking up from his desk. The duo were currently locked up by Minerva in the principal's office. The many paintings on the wall were extremely annoyed by the huge mess the two were making, but none of them cared. They had to look for another professor for DADA. Well, Albus had to, but he had forced the Demon to come with him.

Rin looked back at the picture of the professor in his hands. "Looks to me like it's okay for him to die." He threw it in the full trashcan and some papers fell out. "Why'd you have to teach a cursed subject anyways? Ditch it!"

"No can do," said Albus. "My students have always enjoyed Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"They didn't last year. Ya know, they almost got killed."

"You were there," retorted Albus. "You wouldn't have let the kiddies die."

"Damn wrong! I would let them die!"

The painting of an old lady came marching by. "Quiet down, you fool! My granddaughter is asleep in the hallway and you are going to wake her up!"

"Choke on it, lady! This guy is getting me worked up!" he yelled. "Albus, back me up here. Say it's your fault!"

"You have to forgive him, Bertha," smiled the old wizard, his tiny glasses reflexing the evening light from the windows. "He's just a kid."

"Nuh-uh! You lying bastard!" Rin wanted to scream a whole lot more, but an angry owl interrupted him. Said creature was ticking on the window and looked like it would faint in the heat. "Yeah, yeah, I'll save you." Rin went and opened the sash. The owl gratefully picked him in his hand and handed the letter over. It then proceeded to fly to the Owl Tower, which was pretty much empty during the summer holidays. The Demon opened the letter and nearly died of laughter. "We got one, master," he grinned foolishly. "Good luck with him!" he handed the letter over and watched with amusement as the headmaster turned annoyed. "Seems like we've got no choice but to accept him."

Rin laughed while he grabbed a clean piece of paper and a pot of ink for Albus. "Here you go," he said. "I really do hope he can handle it here."

"I think he's going to end up insane," muttered the old professor.

"You know what," grinned the Demon. "I think you're right! And I'd like to work for that!" Albus chuckled mischievously after that and called for his phoenix. Felix was one pretty bird, found Rin. He petted the mystical creature and then allowed the pet to do his work. "How's your magic coming?" asked the old man.

Rin shrugged. "I don't really need to you use it. 'Sides, I can't even show it. Witches sure are bright sometimes. I do not particularly like that trait."

Albus waved it off. "You will have to mention it one day," he said.

"Like you have to tell your boy about his parents and Voldemort?" hissed the Demon. When no response came he continued: "we'll see, master, but I'm positive it will not occur soon."

Days passed almost torturous slow. Rin was bored out of his mind. He retreated to his own spot in the forest, and the centaurs left him alone. It was annoying. Rin never once someone to just sit and do nothing. He preferred to have a ton to do, and then go off and do nothing. When he actually had nothing to do, be didn't know how to live his life. A couple of weeks had passed before he finally decided to re-train himself. He wasn't allowed to use a weapon anymore, but that didn't matter much. He tried to grow accustomed to his flames one more, combining his skill with the newly found magic he had never felt the need to use before. Kuro stayed by his side during the summer holiday. They talked for days straight, the only break they took exited of them watching the night sky. Kuro had changed a bit more than Rin had originally thought. Even though the changes weren't severe, it still managed to sadden the mood drastically.

Rin had never considered that in the time that he was locked up Kuro would still have been walking around, probably mewling in sadness like he did after Fujimoto's death. Kuro answered every question his tamer asked him, no matter how personal it would have been. Both of them had felt the presence of the war, but it was Kuro who had actually experienced it. The Cait Sìth had been torn. His loyalty towards the Order, the promise he had made to both the his first as his second master, or his very being as a Demon. In the end, Kuro had fled the battlefield, resulting him to become a neutral. The humans didn't trust him anymore, and the Demons viewed him a coward.

The situation had been terrible. It was no longer a battle between humans and Demons, it was "The Genocide of Human Extinction".

Mephisto was not known for easily accepting his defeat. The Demon King of Time had made his decision, and his youngest brother was to be the main pawn. Rin had immediately agreed to play that part, and apparently Kuro had as well.

But their main purpose was different. Mephisto had given Kuro a different mission. A succeeded mission, it was. Kuro had already fulfilled his purpose in the plan, all he had to do now was to live his life. And the Cait Sìth had decided to do so alongside his friend.

Because that was their relationship now. They was no more tamer, no more familiar. There were no more orders, and no more ranks. They were given a life and a purpose, things they hadn't owned before. They were in the same boat now, so they were friends. Equals, in every way.

The holiday ended and another year of magic was about to begin.

"Okumura, you look weird," grumbled Fukusei, the Mirror. "Don't do that, I'll look weird too. Baka." Rin's left brow twitched while an exasperated grin appeared on his face. He was – once again – wearing his soon-to-be infamous black Amaimon coat. Fukusei had notified the Demon that he looked too flamboyant, taking on the nickname Kuro had dropped once. The mirror had now the desire to become a full-fledged tsundere. The Demon held his hand on the side of frame and pressed a crack in the glass with his thump.

Fukusei screamed loudly. Extremely loud. "You piece of shit! Look what you did! My beautiful appearance is going to ruins because of you. How will you fix this, hmm? Don't you know breaking a mirror gives you bad luck? Hey, where are you going? Come back, you punk! Oi! Don't ignore me!"

Rin walked out of the bathroom, looking downwards at a maniacally laughing cat. A knock was heard on the door. "The students are about to enter. Will you hurry?"

"Yes, yes," grumbled the Heir annoyed. "Just go already, Severus, I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, really? So you didn't lose your way last week?" Rin could just hear the bastard smirk behind that wooden door. "I did not lose my way!" cried the Demon.

"_You did, though_," chuckled Kuro as he pressed his head against the teacher's leg. "_Let's go, Rin, we need to get the most food!_"

"You glutton," hissed Rin as he opened the door, fixing the last of his hair. They argued a bit more on their way towards the Great Hall but shut up the moment they went through the doors. The professors were chatting casually to one another and didn't seem to mind that he was late. Rin walked in, feeling relaxed and happy that he was no longer so alone in the big castle. Even though he was still the eldest of all of them, he chuckled in himself.

But then, everything was ruined. A moist hand – probably hair-gel – was pushed into his own and shaken violently. "Excuse me?" asked the Demon confused. "Who are you?"

"Why, my name is Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. You haven't heard of me before?"

"No," said Rin bluntly. "I have never heard of you."

"Ah!" cried the man with amazingly blond hair dramatically. "My apologies. I must give you a few of my books, it seems! No matter, no matter. We'll get to know each other quite well, I'm the new professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts. You must be Rin, the teacher for that wonderful new subject?"

"Okumura," interrupted the Demon.

"Right, right. One must not get too close at first look. I totally understand that. But I have no such fear, you may call me Gilderoy all you want! What a privilege, isn't it? Ah, I have encountered a few Demons myself as well! I did very nicely, if I say so myself. I mean, I haven't really been possessed!" He laughed royally.

Rin blinked once, then twice. He had a childish look in his eyes. "Angel?"

"Of course may you call me Angel!" smiled the overly enthusiastic man. "I must be a great example to you youngsters and- ah! Where did you go?"

The Demon walked towards his spot on the table for the professors. "I swear to God," began Rin seriously, but with a hint of amusement in his voice. "_You better not have_," laughed Kuro. "That Lockhart is Angel's ancestor."

"_You went and said something stupid_." But Rin knew that his friend agreed.

"So you met him," grumbled Minerva when she noticed the Demon approaching. She pursed her lips in a disapproving manner. "That he is a Ravenclaw from this school," she muttered. "What a disgrace!"

"So he is not as amazing as he claims?" smiled the Demon.

"Nowhere near it!" exclaimed the woman. "And I find that his books are terribly written."

"Watch out that the students don't hear you. Even though they might agree."

"I can hate someone in silence," chuckled the elderly woman. "Don't underestimate me, youngster. Oh, have you received your schedule already?" she asked. The Demon nodded. "I have," he said. "I don't like it. Why did I get the latest hours?"

"Because I didn't want them and have more to say in this school than you," said Minerva. Rin huffed. "Talk about abusing power!"

Albus came to greet the two professors. "Good evening, my fellow colleagues. Ready for another wonderful year?" he smiled.

"Sure, old man!" grinned the Demon. "Let's hope nothing goes sour this time around."

"I'll drink to that," joked the woman as she left to pick up the first years. Slowly, but surely, everyone moved to their assigned seat and Rin let out a relieved exclamation when he saw that Lockhart was at exactly the opposite of the table for him. Severus sneered. "It will be a pity if something were to happen to him this year."

"Is that a jinx I hear?" laughed Rin. "Wah! You really hate him!"

"Keep your childish acts to yourself, you Demon."

Rin pouted. "Oi, don't be mean. We met here one year ago, remember? Come on, put on a smile." He turned serious. "In all honestly, though," whispered the Demon. "I'm positive he will not make it this year. If not on his own, then by my hands. I don't want a baby Angel." Severus looked extremely confused, but did not comment.

The huge doors opened to reveal a horde of students entering the Great Hall. They released an amazing amount of noise. But it didn't matter. They were happy that the year was about to begin. Some were now entering their last years. Rin had made an arrangement with the students that they were allowed to do their exams for Demonology as well this year, if they agreed to do a follow-up course during the summer break. There were actually a couple of them interested, but Rin didn't really expect any of them to do so. He skimmed the crowd, spotting two familiar red-heads who noticed him and gave the professor a thumps-up. Pipkol was floating circles above their heads, throwing branches at innocent bystanders.

They all sat down on their respectable tables, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Rin looked with some sadistic amusement when he saw the little children tripping on their way to the Sorting Hat after it had sung its song. It was over relatively fast, so the Headmaster went to his stance to perform his speech.

"My dear students. Some of your faces I already know, while the new ones I will know soon. Welcome to another magical year, where you will not learn how to turn your friends into frogs!" An over-dramatic "aww" was heard from the younger students, while the seniors rolled their eyes in faint amusement over the joke they had heard a lot more than just once. "Today, I would like to introduce you all to our new teacher for our loved subject, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Gilderoy Lockhart!"

A couple of squeals were heard from the students, mostly girls, when the wizard stepped forward and smiled with amazing white teeth. He did a long speech about his goals in life, his favorite colors and his enthusiasm to learn the kids about all his deeds. Rin rested his head on his arm and yawned, not bothering to cover it up. The students who sat close to him noticed it and giggled slightly. The Demon winked at them, which resulted Severus to cough ever so slightly.

"Thank you all for your lovely attention!" Lockhart bowed deeply and left the stage. A loud applause was heard, waking the Heir up.

"Yes, thank you, professor," grinned Albus as he continued with his own opening of the year. "I would like you all to remember that the forest is forbidden to be entered, especially now that we have found a new pet hanging around there."

Rin growled. He may be a nuisance, but he certainly wasn't a pet! Severus didn't seem to mind, as he openly huffed in amusement – that man really never laughed – at the reverence.

"Because of our new curriculum that we started last year, I would like professor Okumura to talk a bit more about it." The Demon stood up and skipped towards the stance. The first years appeared quite shocked about his appearance, and so were the ones who didn't see him that much last the previous year.

"Good evening you all," opened the grinning Heir. "I am professor Okumura, Demon specialist and your Demonology teacher. This here," he pointed to Kuro, "is Kuro. Your substitute professor." A loud rumbling under the students was heard. A cat and a teenager? Seriously? "I," continued Rin, "started teaching only one year ago. This subject is fairly new and some confusion is still among the students about the exams. Starting this year, the final exams for the last year students will be given for Demonology, if they follow the course I'll be setting up during the summer break. The ministry and Hogwarts are currently negotiating for work with Demons, making my program no longer a waste of time for you guys."

"Is he openly admitting it wasn't useful before?" asked a Ravenclaw to his friend, who shrugged. He didn't follow Demonology anyways. The Heir chuckled. He figured it needed to be said in public as well. This was a great development for Rin, Albus had really helped him out with this. "That is all for now! I'll be seeing you guys around."

Albus took his place over again. "Thank you all for listening to this. You must all be very hungry now, so welcome to Hogwarts and stuff yourselves as much as you wish!"

* * *

><p>"They did what?" cried Rin between his hiccups of laughter. "They went –ah! – with a c-car – haha! –flying!" Kuro lied down on his back on the floor while the Heir pointed at the guilty boys who looked red with anger and shame. Severus wasn't amused at all. He was furiously speaking to the boys as he waved around with a paper. Rin focused on it and could make out 'FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES' which made him cry out even louder. Minerva and Albus walked in, the first passing a confused look in the Heir's direction. Rin waved at her, nearly choking on his own uncontrollable laughter. Kuro closed his eyes as he listened in on the scolding. Apparently they got off nicely. They only had to serve detention. "I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done," said Albus to Ron and Harry. "I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." After that they were left alone.<p>

Severus left after Minerva escorted the boys to their dorms. Rin was able to control himself again and looked mischievously at the headmaster. "They couldn't get through the barrier? You believe that? Even I could get through that barrier." A dark memory passed through his head as he remembered the scene.

"_You'll be fine,_" _said the old man as he waved the dark figure over. _"_I realize that you wished for a short journey first before coming to the school. But I want you to know where you have to go anyways._"

"_I don't care!_" _cried the raspy voice of the Demon. _"_You're literally telling me to run through a wall._ _You're crazy! The lot of you!_"

"_Don't pretend you never wanted to run through a wall_."

"_No matter how much I want to go through, I will still be squashed like a bug on a car window._"

_Albus chuckled evilly as he stretched his arms out. Come here, boy, he seemed to say. Rin paled. That smile was too creepy. _"_H-Hold on!_" _he said. _"_Albus, no, don't come closer! W-wait, w-where are your hands going!_"

"Rin? Are you alright?" asked the principal. "You seemed out of it. Did you not sleep well?"

"Creepy bastard," grumbled the Demon, as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm fine. But, about the barrier. How?"

The old man shook his head. "I would investigate this, but I doubt something will pop up. To mess with the barrier is quite the crime, but it's not particularly difficult to do. It's not how, Rin, it's why."

Kuro mewled devilishly, as his eyes glowed a dark green, gaining him the attention of the two most influential people of the wizardly school. Rin grinned when he realized what his friend was thinking, and even the serious Albus couldn't resist a small laugh. "_I know for sure this year will be a lot of fun._"

* * *

><p><strong>Short. But hey, I gave you guys my reason. Also, my parents have come to fully grasp the idea of me being gay. Hurrah!<strong>


End file.
